The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer Mental Omega
by SkullReaper790
Summary: After The two Royal Sisters from Universe 892 got arrested by the Multiverse Police Department, for their crimes against humanity. when the two royal leaders gone, The Equestrian Forces had invade most of the weak countries except for powerful countries like Allies and the Soviets, it's up to them to worked together as a team to defeat this threat. #Support. #PleaseR&R.
1. Soviet Prolouge

**A/N: Hey, Guys, it's been a while. My name is SkullCrusher550. And I'm gonna make another Conversion Bureau arc, which is now Command and Conquer: Mental Omega. That game was the mod takes place between Yuri's Revenge and Red Alert 2, and we have a new Faction which was the Epsilon, it means Yuri's Army. This story that I'm making is just a prologue, also I'll be posting chapter 2 if I'm done with the school days. So any who…. I hope you enjoy this, please review, favorite, or follow this story, if some author follow or favorite this that's fine with me. Because I just wanna see your reaction about this story. #PleaseSupport**

 **This fic is after Bioterrorism and after the death of Shining Armor, Princess Cadence is now the leader of both Crystal Empire and Equestria.**

 **Oh, I almost forgot…. the Universe 1125 was still on a Never ending great world war, for almost 64 years.**

 **And also please review or constructive criticism.**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter I: Soviets Part I: Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts.**

 _Country: Ukraine SSR_

 _State: Zhytomyr, Ukraine_ [ _North-East of Ukraine_ ]

 _Universe 1125 also known as Carlos Balascos Universe_

 _Three year before the Country of Spain was liberated by the Spanish HLF, against the Equestrian Forces. It was the day the Chenorbyl Disaster never happened._

 _Date: April 26, 1986 [64 Years Ago]_

Nikolai Nikolyevych Dolinski was a 20 year-old who joins the Soviet Army ever since he was a teen, his childhood is ruined because of his parents abandoned him. He stayed in Uncle Gregory's house because he has no place to go, after he graduated Elementary, Highschool, and College. At the age of 24 He met and married Nadezhda Aleksandrovna Agonskaya she was a 25 year-old, Soviet Scientist who loves investigating any existence of Aliens and such. Years later she got pregnant, and had four twin sisters, while at the hospital Nikolai is the one who names his four twin beautiful daughters. Which are Anastasia, Natasha, Zhana, and Brehana. Another Year later Nikolai left the house because his gonna join the fight with the Soviet Union against the Allied. He has a promise to keep that his four daughters and his wife would be alive and safe. After the Soviet Union had lost from the Allies on the third great world war, the Equestrian Forces had a plan of invasion in Ukraine but failed. Because the Allies is the one who defeats them, but the Equestrian Forces had other plans of Retaking all over Western and Eastern Europe. But when Twilight and her friends returns to Equestria after their vacation on 'Universe 993,' the lavender Alicorn princess continues her research on how to perfect the ponification serum against the evil humans. One day after the Third great world war when Nikolai came home over to his wife and his kids, another invasion had come from the Equestrian Forces he told to his wife and kids to go in a Universe were Humans, Aliens, and Conduits co-exist. He also informed Alexander James Kharchenko to take care his family, and he did. Nadezhda and her four kids went inside to Alex's Hover Car which it was parked on the side of the road when they're in place, Alex start the engines of the hover vehicle. The hover vehicle fires a green with purple streak portal, just before them. Nikolai watches the vehicle went inside the portal his eyes were flowing with tears, that he could miss them as he waved his index right hand. On the window of the Car, Nadezhda cries as well waving at his husband. She then promise to him that she will return home after the war ended then the portal close by itself, after the recent years the Equestrian Forces had successfully overrun Spain and France. But the Allies had an offensive front line in France, but their military lost a lot of Casualties or Converted into a mindless newfoal.

And the fourth great world war is just the beginning.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy the first prologue chapter of 'The Conversion Bureau: Command and Conquer: Mental Omega,' that game was pretty epic and also awesome. I love all the units as well! This arc is between 'The Conversion Bureau: Bioterrorism' and this fic that I'm writing right now! So guys…. reviews are welcome, favorite or follow this fic, that's fine with me. I'll see you guys on another chapter, oh, I almost forgot if you guys have any Idea about this story PM me. Please leave some constructive criticism as long it's not negative review.**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	2. Ponies Offensive Part I

**A/N: Hi, Guys, this is SkullCrusher550. Welcome back to the new chapter of 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega.' The first chapter was just a prologue, so I hope you exactly understand. Because…. I'll just make the words so short, so…. That the chapter two will be more…. you know…. Awesome! Gah! I had no more to say, any ways…. I hope you enjoy, um also…. the reviews are very welcome. As long it's not negative review, and follow or favorite this story, if you had time. #PleaseSupport **

**#R &R**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter II: Soviets Part II: Ponies Offensive Part I**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts.**

 _Country: Moscow, USSR_

 _State: Leningrad, USSR_ [ _North-East of Moscow_ ]

 _Date: March 30, 2050_ [ _64 Years Later_ ]

 _Universe: 1125_

The PER or Equestrian Forces had conquered most of Western Europe, Most of the Allies did their best to defeat these ponies. But they got defeated or converted by their Forces, and the technology of the PER forces is now pre-advance than ever like in the Empire of the Rising Sun. So the Soviets needs to act fast to defeat this threat. Because the PER forces are coming towards the Soviet Union.

 _Soviet Military Base, Outskirt of Moscow [8,270 km from Ukraine]_

Nikolai was sleeping on his bed as the alarm had flared off he suddenly woke up and he proceeds to the mission room, he change into his Soviet Soldier Uniform on his room before he left. before he could enter the mission room he breaths normally so that he will never be nervous. He suddenly enters, as the sliding door opens automatically. He then enters the mission room full of Soviet Conscript and Soviet Flak Troopers seated in a row of chairs, The Soviet General step up in the middle of the stage. A Soviet General had blue eyes, Black with white hair streaks because he has the age of an old man, but still this old Soviet General has six pack abs. His skin is medium-white. This Soviet General's name was Isaak Karpovich Volosenkov he fought the war against the allies, ever since the Soviets minor defeat from their rival the United States on the first and second great world war. He dresses in Soviet General Uniform, the general of the USSR replied. "Comrades, six hours ago in Bryansk between the Belarus-Ukraine border." The Soviet General added, as he turns on the projector with the remote clutching it within his index left hand as the projector screen reflects its light. "The 'Ublyudok Ponies' had overrun the Allies our rival and enemy in Western Europe, but our soviet main forces on Eastern Europe did their best for destroying those 'Ublyudok Ponies.' preventing their advance towards Moscow… our motherland." He uttered, as he pressed the remote against his thumb. The projector screen proceeds to the next image of the projector, Most the Soviet infantries just pay attention of what The Soviet General is going to say. "Our main objective is to secure and defend the city of Bryansk and evacuated all the civilians from the Aggressor." He indicated with a reply, as he continued he's gripping the remote slightly. He compressed the button of the remote, as the general move to another image at the screen of the projector. "We will destroy them with no mercy, and show them that they will never mess with Soviets!" The whole Soviet infantry shouting in unison, all their screams were heard saying 'DLYA RODINI!' which means 'FOR THE MOTHERLAND!' All of the most powerful soviet armor units roared their engines from the Soviet anti-air/anti-infantry halftrack to Apocalypse tank, while the infantry is the Conscript to Desolator. All of the armada of Soviet armor vehicle including the soviet infantry are headed to Bryansk which is the border between Belarus and Ukraine.

 _1 Minute Later on Nikolai's room_

On his room he was gearing for the preparation against the ponies in Bryansk, until he received a call through his MDUPG which Alex gave him sixty four years ago. The MDUPG is glowing with green-purple streaks he pulled it out on his jacket, as he scrolled the call button instead of the hang up button. The holographic version of Nadezhda and her most perfect four beautiful twin daughters appears before Nikolai as they seated on the comfortable sofa, the four twin daughter waved their respective hands. " _Hello, Father,_ " For almost sixty four years his four daughters had grown a lot since the great third world war. " _Merry Christmas, and we miss you._ " Zhana, Anastasia, Natasha, and Brehana's tears were flowing in their own eyes. As they miss their very own father, the holographic version of Nadezhda responded happily. " _Happy holidays, dear,_ " She sniffled with tears. As Nikolai didn't spend his holidays with his family during the great third world war, had started. "Happy holidays too honey, and the girls. You make the motherland so proud with glory." While he was talking to his very own family, Nikolai was crying as he wipes his very own tears in his eyes. But one Conscript knocks on the sliding door. "Comrade, we have to hurry they are leaving soon." With a sigh on Nikolai's breath, he responded once more. "I have to go, my men needs me. I assure that you enjoy most of the Holidays with Alex." He uttered, as Nikolai grab his primary weapon including his side arm, also explosives. " _Be careful, my love, let them show the might of the Soviets who is the superior, and kill those 'Fashist.' ponies."_ Nikolai's wife replied, as she smiles at his beloved husband as Nikolai smiles back. "I will, my beloved." He disconnects the device, as he clutches the screen because he misses them so much. But the war is more important he headed outside of the sliding door as it closed behind him as he left his room. Nikolai enters the Halftrack vehicle equip with 12.7mm Dshk machine gun turret, including 23mm anti-air flak gun capable of shooting down any pegasi on the air. They then soon left the military base, as the whole armada of soviet army advance towards Bryansk it is the border between Belarus-Ukraine.

 _Bryansk, Belarus-Ukraine Border Region._

The whole superior Soviet army arrived first, as the con yard suddenly deploy its position. It automatically constructed some base and defences in the perimeter, Nikolai's regiment arrive just in time, the Soviet armor division positioned on the frontlines while the Soviet Conscript aiming towards the view with their PPhs 50 if the ponies advance towards the Soviets they should know what's coming. While the armada of Flak trooper raise its 'Personal Flak Cannon,' to take down any pesky pegasi.

The PER forces has the first wave, it fills with Royal Guards to Earth Ponies charging towards their enemy with their energy based fantasy weapons. The Soviets has no fear of having death, because the USSR is the toughest army in the world ever since they had lost to the allies. The infantry of the Soviet Conscript fires their very own PPhs 50 against the ponies, the PER used a human tactic called 'Banzai Charge.' It was their very useful tactic that the PER forces has ever used. While the ponies are charging most of them are dying as their dead body are everywhere. The Red Army think that these 'ponies' are suicidal or stupid. The Soviets had achieved their first wave against the ponies. So the Soviets waited for more than one hour, most of the forces are aware and ready against these invaders. The second wave will come soon.

( **To be continued on the next chapter** )

 **A/N: Hey, guys, I hope you enjoy the second chapter. The breaking 4** **th** **is absent since Ivan and Dietrich had high fever, my two OC needs some support for their healing. Um, reviews are very welcome as long it's not negative. Favorite or follow this story. I shall meet you next year. I will do the third chapter of this story... but on the 1st day of March I think. I'm not sure yet, the graduation day will commence in March. so drop some reviews, favorite or follow this story.**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	3. Ponies Offensive Part II

**A/N: Hello, everybody, this is SkullCrusher550 and welcome back to the chapter of 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega.' This third chapter were ponies have an offensive frontlines throughout the city of Bryansk in USSR, after the PER forces had their first wave but lost. The Second wave from the PER forces had just begun, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a very nice review on the review section. I also hope that this story has favorite or follow. Anyways enjoy the story! **

**#PleaseSupport**

 **I also like to thank my friends from fanfiction, for reviewing my uh…. My story tale in this site, I am gonna write the other author who review, this epic story!**

 **melanie. campbell.3348: Thank you for reviewing my fanfic, it means a lot to me. I also would like to thank for the supporting this story tale.**

 **Seniorcopycat: Hi, senior, thank you for reviewing my story, I really appreciated it.**

 **Sybil Rowan: Awwww! You are so sweet, Sybil. I just leave you a review on your 'Weiss Kreuz story.' and I really love it, good job by the way!**

 **MCZ: What was that, anyways? I do not know what you are talking about? But thanks for the review, I appreciate it.**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter III: Soviet Part III: Ponies Offensive Part II**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts**

 _Location: Alex Kharchekos Residence_

 _Planet: Vernakia_

 _Time: 7:00 A.M._

 _Date: January 28, 2893_

Ever since the Christmas, and the new years' Eve is over. Natasha, Zhana, Anastasia, including her baby sister Brehana are helping each other out to remove some Christmas decoration and putting each of them into the boxes. Alex featuring Nikolai's wife Nadezhda were setting the table for breakfast, but something on Brehana's mind. As Nadezhda glance on Brehana for not focusing in her chores, the mother replied at her daughter. "What is the matter, Brehana?" The Soviet scientist inquired, she was clutching the plate as she cleans it with napkin.

"Well, I cannot focus my chores in removing these Christmas decoration. Because…. I missed father." The baby sister of Anastasia, Natasha, and Zhana heard her crying, while they're removing some Christmas decoration around the house. The three of them glimpsing at their baby sister crying for she misses her father, even the three eldest sisters who cried also just in their mind.

As Brehana is crying, Alex strolled at the weeping girl. He was just next to Nadezhda the wife of Nikolai. He kneels on his one knee then he extended his both arms, on Brehana's shoulder. Alex smiles on Brehana, while he kneels in his one knee on the floor. "Listen, to me," He arise his sentence. "Your father will reoccur, after the war against the ponies, just you wait." He responded in a cheerful way. "Ok." Alex gave her a thumbs-up, as Brehana nodded weakly.

Alex stood up, as Brehana sniffled to the bridge of her nose. She wipe her tears in her both eyes, then a smile replied on Brehana. "Thank you, uncle alex, our father would never give up in a fight. because…. The soviets are the mightiest and superior in the whole world." She quickly stood up and gets back to her work, as her three sisters help her to finish the job. Alex glanced, at the four daughters of Nadezhda, and Nikolai. He also knows that they work quickly on time.

He is amazed about these four girls, that they also clean Alex's garage like a week ago. Since their father went to war against the ponies.

The table were completely set by Nadezhda, as Alex proceeds to the kitchen. He assists the mother of the four girls, on how to cook an alien cuisine. Since this planet is filled with strange extra-terrestrial food.

Nadezhda and Alex were helping in each other on cooking an alien cuisine in the kitchen, she responded to the owner of this house. "Thank you, for assisting me, on how to cook a peculiar cuisine." she turned the tur'kan fried beef fillet, by reversing the other side of the meat. The oil is boiling before the pan and before them.

She picked the tur'kan fried beef fillet by using a spatula, and puts them into an empty plate covered with tissue for the oil drips on it.

Although all the beef is in place on the plate, Nadezhda is clutching the plate filled with food. She proceeds to the dining table, and put the food at the center. She replied with Alex in respect. "Could you please, call my beautiful girls in the living room?" The Ukrainian-American young man nodded, as he advanced to the living room to call the four pretty girls. Nadezhda again went back to the kitchen to get something.

The four girls strolled at the table to get seated…. they were waiting their mother to be seated as well on the table.

Alex is waiting as well too.

Nadezhda goes out and then proceeds on the table and she seated in a chair, Alex and four Nadezhda's daughter glancing at her awkwardly.

"Mother," Anastasia called at Nadezhda, as she caught her daughter's attention. "What was that about, anyways?" The eldest sister interrogated her mother, as she bites the meat and chew slowly before swallowing it.

"It is nothing…." Nadezhda lied a bit, as her second and third eldest daughter is concerned about it even for Alex. As they continue their food on the plate.

 **Chapter Starts**

 _Location: Bryansk, Belarus-Ukraine Border_

 _Date: March 15, 2050_

 _Incoming transmission_

The second wave of the PER forces has just began, on the side of the screen a pony commander name 'Lightning Crusher' appear before the soviet commander. The stallion responded with pride. "The two princesses may be gone," His attitude changes into anger. "But…. the PER forces will never surrender to the hairless apes, and we will conquer your land, we also change your people into pony." He uttered angrily, as he raised his spear. "Surrender now, and see the light of Celestia." The image of the stallion disappears on the side bar of the screen.

 _Incoming transmission_

In the side bar of the screen appears again, it is the armored commander named 'Oleg' just smile at the soviet commander. He then indicated with a grinned on his face. "Hey, friend, it is Oleg." The armored leader of the soviet-union greeted the commander. "Let us teach those 'Ublyudok ponies' for not messing with the USSR." Olegs's face disappear on the side bar of the screen, Nikolai's army is building more soviets units to protect the city of Bryansk.

 _Incoming transmission ends_

The conscript went inside from each of the buildings, serving them as a bunker. On the other hand are the soviets armored units coming out from the war factories, one hundred rhino heavy tanks are placed into the perimeter to protect the west city of Bryansk.

Fifteen soviet Borillo Anti-structure, Anti-infantry, and transport, this vehicle has the capable of obliterating infantry but also structure that means they can burn ponies. These amphibious vehicles are place into the north of Bryansk.

The seventy anti-air and anti-infantry halftrack and twenty tsivil halftacks, these two has the same equipment. They have the capability to destroy air and infantry. The two of them were place in the south-east of Bryansk.

The soviet demo truck and the bomb buggy is place in the battle field for self-sacrifice. They will be place into the north.

The screen went black, the PER forces charges towards from the base. But it is a trap that most of the demo truck and bomb buggy exploded in a nuclear explosion. Swarms of ponies were dying of explosion sent by the soviet bomber trucks.

The swarm of pegasi flew over the air, as they drop some stones towards the tsivil and the soviet halftrack. The driver of the halftracks, they mocked the pegasi. "What is this?" the soviet driver inquired. "They are throwing stones out of the sky, such immature for a pony." The half-track vehicles proceed on firing the pegasi into the sky including flak troopers.

All the tsivil including soviet halftrack open-fire toward the skies to shoot down any pegasi from the air, most of the pegasi are dropping like flies into the ground as their body were gushing out with blood.

The PER tank division attack the soviet armor, the pony assault tanks are equipped with magic pulse cannon, which has the capability of destroying an armor but only for light tanks.

But when they try on every soviet heavy armor, most of the PER tank divisions is getting wreck by the soviet tanks. all of the destroyed PER tanks were sparking with flames as the smoke ascends from the sky until it reaches from the cloud.

"Most of these 'Ublyudok ponies' will not give up, eh?" Oleg speaks through the game side bar of the screen, he then laughs with humour. "Most of their tech were pointless" The soviet armor commander mocked the technology of the PER forces.

The soviet borillo's burned every living royal guards, unicorn, to earth ponies turning their bodies into ashes.

the conscript and flak troopers who were once on the bunker, killing all of the ponies. while they're charging at the buildings.

 _Reinforcements have arrived_

The two mech walkers marched then stops, at the middle of the battlefield they glow white after that it vanished. These mechs were equipped with two Vulcan cannon capable of mowing enemy infantry, the caliber is '15X105mm' it can serve as armor piercing round. The weapons on its both shoulder is 'JX-35 HE Dart Launcher' these darts were very effective on armor only. It is not effective in infantry. The mechs is called the 'X-40 Kruchya Cybernetic Mech Walker' those walkers were very powerful enough to mow an infantry in less than an hour. Those cybernetic mech walkers were invented by the soviets since the soviet era.

In the buildings most of the conscript is pinned by the Unicorns magic, But the soviet concscript are firing back at the unicorns. Two of the soviet X-40's arrive to support to those pinned conscript in the structures, the X-40's fire their Vulcan cannon. All the ponies were getting mowed by the vulcan cannons, but most of them are hiding from the fire from the gatling cannon from the metal beast.

The side bar of the screen commander 'lightning strike' appears before the soviet commander. "This is an unfair fight, but no matter the PER forces shall prevail" then the commander of the PER forces disappear before the soviet commander.

"All of the 'ublyudok ponies' are retreating towards west of Bryansk." The conscript indicated, noticing them that they're retreating cowardly.

All the armada of soviets raise their weapons up high into the air, making them as a victorious for the first time in their lives.

 **YOU ARE VICTORIOUS!**

 **A/N: The next chapter on chapter IV will be that, the soviets will push forward to the province of Baklan.' Since they had a victory against the PER forces on Bryansk. The soviets have retake the territory from the ponies, since the PER came without the two royal sisters. Also please…. Put a review on the review section. Or put a favorite or follow this fic.**


	4. Operation Snow Sun Part I

**A/N: Hi, guys, welcome back to the new chapter of 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega' and this is SkullCrusher550. I would like to thank NegaiFreak, for following and favoriting the story called 'My Little Pony: The Rose of Life' I also like to thank from SHOCKWAVE132 for pressing the favorite button. I am glad that you guys are supporting me. I think I might create my own Q&A session in fanfiction-dot-net, yeah that should do it. Also this chapter is a suicide mission that Nikolai is a commando, and he needs to rescu Morales from the PER forces, after he is rescue he will assisted you in battle against the PER forces. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**#PleaseSupport**

 **NegaiFreak: Thank you, for following and favoriting the story called 'My Little Pony: The Rose of Life' I appreciated it.**

 **SHOCKWAVE132: thank you, for following the story called 'The Conversion Bureau: Bio-Terrorism' I really appreciate your following my fic.**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter IV: Soviet Part IV: Operation Snow Sun Part I**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts **

_Location: Alex Kharchenko's_ _Residence, Vernakia_

 _Time: 6:20 A.M._

 _Date: January 30, 2893 (two days later)_

 _Universe: 773_

The daughters of Nadezhda is sleeping peacefully into their respective beds, until an alarm clock suddenly flared off on the bed side of Anastasia. Which her other sisters woke up with a groan, Anastasia in the other hand quickly ascend to her bed. She fixes her own bed, after she fixes her bed. She then went to the bathroom for a quick bath, since Alex's every bathroom is very hi-tech the eldest sister loves it. She uttered to herself. " _I must admit, the shower is vigorous._ " Anastasia turn the water on, as the water became warm and it fell above her head. After the bath the older sister stretch out in the bathroom with her towel around her body, after her body is dry. she then change her attire and her attire is a T-shirt with a lightning logo painted in the middle of her chest, but it was covered with 'Call of Duty: Advance Warfare' logo hoodie. Also her pants is light brown jeans, her shoes were Nike the color of its shoes is black on top and the bottom was white. She has pair of black skull bones which is covered in her both hands, she fixes her attire and went down to the escalator. In the dining table, the breakfast is already there. The older sister notice the letter in the side of the plate. She then took the letter and she began to read it in russian.

[ _ **Reminders: Do not translate it to english**_ ]

Дорогой мой драгоценный дочь Анастасия,

Я оставляю этот нектарными завтрак, это сделано вашим дядей. когда я его вкус ... еда звучит как небесного божественного. и я экспроприировать, что ваша вторая сестра будет попробовать также, вы выдающийся дочь даже ваши три сестры. я и твой дядя посещает кладбище для дань уважения погибших в гроб.

Ваш драгоценный мать,

Надежда

Anastasia's eyes fell with tears, as she covers her right index hand into her mouth. After that the eldest sister wipes her tears away. She began to eat her breakfast, after she had breakfast she proceed to her room filled with her other sisters who were still sleeping. She slowly trotted toward the bathroom to brush her teeth, later after she brush her teeth the older sister wrote a letter in russian.

[ _ **Reminders: Do not translate it to english**_ ]

Дорогие сестры,

Я пошел в школу так называемого Вселенная семь-семь-пять, так что вам нужно, чтобы подготовиться к школе, потому что школа начинается в семь тридцать, так что не поздно.

Твоя сестрa,

Анастасия

The eldest sister Anastasia stick the letter on the front door so that her other sisters will read it, she turned the door knob gently as the door were barely open. Before she left the room, she clutch her bag filled with stuff for school as she put it into her left shoulder. While the door is still open, she walks out of the door. And she clearly close the door before her, on the outside of Alex's front yard. The eldest sister pulled out her own MDUPG into her pocket, as she clutch it she aims the device just before her. the machine launch a green with purple streak color, the portal appears just in front of her spinning on its gyre. The eldest sister proceed inside the portal, as the spinning gyre close by itself, the flying 'Bor'gukas' were heard and tweeting into the background.

 _Location: Canterlot High, Canterlot City United States_

 _Time: 6:50 A.M._

 _Date: February 4, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

After the Friendship Games had ended, Sunset and Sci-twi including the rest of Sunset's friend arrive early on Canterlot Highschool. Pinkie Pie replied unto her lavender friend. "Good Morning," the pink teenager sang with her voice, as Sci-Twi and Sunset ceased their walking. "Oh, goodmorning, Pinkie, I didn't expect you are here." The lavender teenager responded. "So, how's being a CHS student?" Pinkie interrogated the eye glass wearig girl, as Twilight adjusted her glasses as she smiles in front most of her friends. "It was amazing! the school, the students, and also they are very friendly and nice." Sunset replied with a smile on her face. "I'm really proud of you Twilight, since you've seen your counterpart." The fiery haired teenager giggled.

"Yes, and its very…. demented." Twilight responded.

"Ah've to admit, you're the best students have ever live through Crystal prep until Canterlot High." The orange teenager with freckles on the middle indicated.

"T-Thanks…." The lavender teenager smiles at her friends.

"You're welcome, that's what friends are for, darling." Rarity uttered, as she put away her sewing set into her bag.

But then suddenly a portal appeared just before at the wondercolt statue shining with light and spinning its gyre, the six girls immediately glance at the portal were completely green with purple streaks. The shy teenager responded with question. "What is that portal?" she is holding Spike around her chest.

"I could be Ben or something." Sunset answered, as the portal is still spinning on its vortex.

"I hope he returns." The cyan teenager uttered, as she was clutching a electric guitar.

A girl came out of the gyre, the portal suddenly close by itself. As it closes, the girl suddenly got her device and put it into her pocket. She then stood up into her feet, and dusted her clothes until her light brown jeans.

The six girls jogged down beneath the stairs of CHS, they proceed to the destroyed wondercolt statue. Sunset interrogated at the girl who didn't met before. "Who are you, anyways?" The girl turns her head just before the six girls.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The girl will tell her name. "My name is Anastasia Nikolyevych Agonskaya-Dolinski." She answered with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Anastasia darling." The fashionista responded with a smile. "This is are my friends." she uttered, as the girl known as Anastasia smiles at them. but the five girls which Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and their newest friend from Canterlot High is Twilight waved their hands at the .

"By the way, what exactly are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash interrogated at the mysterious girl.

The girl spoked in russian. "Ну, я просто хочу, чтобы поступить здесь в вашей школе" Sunset and her friends didn't understand the language was, Pinkie translated for them.

"Oh That's easy, she says, that she wants to enroll here." The Pink teenager answered, which it surprised Anastasia in shocked. It also shocked at her other friends. "How is this possible?" The russian girl replied.

"Uh, Pinkie, since when did you learn how to speak in russian?" The cyan teenager question the pink teenager.

"Last night….!" Pinkie Pie answered, as the 'squee' were heard on the background.

"Well, then, if you want ta enroll here, you have ta see Principal Celestia." Applejack responded with a smile. "But ya need some documents, in order ta study here." She uttered with a smile on her face.

"Очень хорошо, у меня есть школьный документ здесь." Anastasia answered in russian, as she picked up here document inside her bag. Her language did not understand the language at all.

"What was she saying pinkie, darling?" The white teenager responded in concerned.

"Ahhhh, she says, she has the document." Pinkie Pie answered.

"That's great, you better hurry up the bells about to ring soon." Sunset and her friends saw Anastasia jogged beneath the stairs of CHS, and then she enters at the entrance of the school. When she enters, she glance all her surroundings, the hallways, the school café, and the classroom she was amazed about this school. But her first thing to do is to go to the principals office, she walked through the hallways until she arrives at the office. Anastasia hold her breath then she exhaled her breath, before going to the door. She pound the door gently, until a woman heavenly voice were heard on the door.

"Come in." The principal known as Celestia replied, as Anastasia open the door gently and close it behind her. and the principal woman responded again. "Please have a seat." The russian girl seated at the chair in the middle of the principals office. "What is your name, anyways?" The principal woman from the seat interrogated.

"My name is Anastasia Nikolyevych Agonskaya-Dolinski." She answered with confidence. She continues her sentence. "Here are the documents." The eldest russian girl put the document on the principals table, and the vice-principal took the enroll documents and the vice-principal reads it.

"Hm, a russian, interesting?" The vice-principal known as Luna uttered. "What are doing here, anyways?" The vice-principal question the russian girl while she was seated on a chair.

"I came here…." Eldest russian sister paused her sentence and she immediately answered. "To study…." Her voice made the two principals got more interested in her.

"Very well, is there anything you have to say?" Celestia inquired.

"Yes, my other sisters will study here too so they will come late." Anastasia responded as she shake her left index hand before the principals.

"In that case, welcome to CHS." The principal replied with a smile.

"Spasibo, principal-" Anastasia's sentence were delayed, as the two principals of CHS introduced their names.

"Call me Principal Celestia," The head principal replied as she pointed her sister. "And also this is Vice-Principal Luna my sister." The vice principal put her both hands behind her back, plus a grin on her face.

 **Chapter Starts**

 _Location: Soviet Military Base, Outskirt of Moscow_

 _Time: 8:45 P.M._

 _Date: June 17, 2050_

 _Universe: 1125_

On the middle of the scene, a russian general known as 'Isaak Karpovich Volosenkov' face the soviet commander. He clapped before him while walking slowly. "A very convenient job at the battle of Bryansk, Commander." But meanwhile a soviet communication and management officer appears in the video scene. "Sir, José Arcadio Morales of Latin Confederation wants to speak with you." The serious face of general Isaak were formed, as he instructed Dasha. "Put him through, Dasha." Then the background video meesage change, then a sniper known as José turned his head before the soviet general. "Oh thank you, general Isaak, my forces from communist Brazil have been attacked by these unknown creature known as PER forces." The soviet general got mad a bit as the sharpshooter replied, the explosion were heard on the background. The message video has been disconnected. "Sir, it appears, that José had lost contact." Dasha responded. Then the soviet general replied growled. "I can not stand with those 'Ublyudok Ponies' conquering and changing people into ponies." He faced the soviet commander before him. "Commander, you have to aid the best sniper of Latin Confederation!" the soviet general uttered angrily. "And tell Nikolai that he needs to fly in Redenção on Brazil!" Isaak uttered while he closed his arms around his chest, while he breaths heavily with anger. Then the video message ends.

 _Meanwhile in Nikolai's room._

Nikolai is almost praying to god, that his family would be safe. after he prays he clutch the family picture of him and his wife including the four kids smiling also having fun, he recollects the memories that they had. His eyes formed with tears over his cheeks, as he covered by using his left hand over his mouth. Then a pound on his sliding door were heard, he gasped with that pound. A soviet conscript replied. " _Comrade, Nikolai, general Isaak wants to speak with you._ " He weakly nodded with that reply, and then he responded with the soviet conscript. "Yes, I will be right over." he covers his face with his both hands, after that he stood up on the side of his bed. He walks through the sliding door, as the door automatically opened before him. Nikolai went to the hallways of the soviet base, he also glance all of the soviets were busy walking from every same direction. He arrives at the door of the soviet general, with the logo name on it. And again he breaths normally, as he pounds the door gently. The soviet general indicated. "Come in." Nikolai turn the door knob and pushed the door, his head can be shown. "Um, is there a problem. general?" He inquired with a bit serious face.

"Yes, have a seat comrade, Nikolai." The soviet general responded, as Nikolai walked over from a chair on the middle of the office. Then he sit on it with a soviet logo in the bottom of the seat.

"On Redenção in communist Brazil, the sharpshooter known as José had lost contact with us." The general from the soviet union uttered, while Nikolai heard this news that his friend will be in danger.

"Why, what has happened to him!?" Nikolai gasped within his breath.

"I am afraid, They have been attacked by PER forces in Brazil, so you have to go there and assist him in battle." Isaak replied as he is clasping his both hands on the table.

"Anything for general, I must aid him in battle." Comrade Nikolai arise quickly unto his chair, and quickly turning the door knob. He then opens the door, before he could open the door. The general ceased him as he look at the soviet general.

"You must never bring shame to the soviet union, show those 'Ublyudok Ponies' that we are superior." The soviet general declared his speech unto Nikolai, as he nodded with Isaak's words. Then Nikolai turn the door knob and open the door, as he close it smoothly.

 _Meanwhile again in Nikolai's room_

Nikolai is gearing up all he needs for his mission, he change his 'Papov'skiya hi-tech uniform' this hi-tech uniform had been invented by the Kharchenko Industries years ago. it almost sold half a billion of dollars thanks to the Vernakian tech, he has his own armory in his room. the armory fills with weapon of choice, while he's still choosing a weapon. He choose the '8.75X50mm KL-75 Nuluchki'ya Bullpup combat rifle' with a strapped on it and he also got a pair of '55 AE. Tak'kovsky' Semi-auto magnum pistol' he puts the two pistol on a holster, while he puts the combat rifle with a strapped over his left shoulder. Then he got five or seven F1 Limonka defensive grenade and RGD-5 offensive grenade and puts them over his belt.

 _Over the soviet airfield in military base, Outskirt of Moscow_

When he is ready for mission, Nikolai boarded an 'XV-114 superfortress plane' armed with '15.7X140mm rapid fire anti-air Voloyuchko' this anti-air emplacement were place on the side of the plane, in the middle, and also on the back. they had a capability of shooting down a hostile while they are in the sky. the superfortress plane lifts off from the air.

 _Location: Redenção, Brazil_

 _Time: 9:50 P.M._

The soviet superfortress plane arrive in the province of Redenção in Brazil silently, inside the big plane the light went green as he is free to paradrop himself on a war zone. So Nikolai jumps off the superfortress plane. He lands successfully, as he replied while the background of him flashes. " _Comrade, Nikolai, reporting for duty._ " He raise his rifle from the air.

 _Incoming Transmission_

"You have to rescue Morales from the PER forces, and assist him in the war." Dasha replied as she appears on the side bar of the screen. "But, you need to be careful PER forces are patrolling the area so you need to be sneaky." She uttered as the side bar screen vanish before her, showing the logo of the Soviet.

Nikolai talk to his mind. " _I must not fail the motherland._ " He moves quietly because most of the PER forces are patrolling the area of Redenção. So he needs to act fast of rescuing Morales of Latin Confederation.

 **(To be continued)**

 **A/N: They you have folks, chapter four is done! The Operation Snow Sun Part II will be posted on next Friday, I hope you guys review, follow, or favorite this fic. Because I need support from you guys. I also hate negative reviews, so be nice.**

 **Laters!**

 **SkullCrusher**

[ **Epilouge** ]

 _Somewhere in the El Halakuno warehouse_

Morales is tied up because he was kidnapped by the PER forces while he was calling the soviet general earlier, he struggles with the rope which were tied behind his back. but one of the stallion replied. "Struggle all you want, human!" A stallion formed a devilish grin all over his face. "Your forces are defeated there is nothing you can do, but to serve under celestia." The stallion mocked the human and the other stallion join the laugh also.

"I will never join to a horse freak, like you!?" Morales angrily replied, as the stallion slapped him with his left hoof. A blood formed all over Morales's cheeks. As the stallion hold the humans chin.

"You…. Will…. Serve…. Celestia!" The royal guard stallion responded with a smug all over his face.

[ **Epilouge ended** ]


	5. Operation Snow Sun Part II

**A/N: Hey, Guys, welcome back to the chapter of 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega.' This chapter is were comrade Nikolai will rescue his friend Morales from the PER forces, because he's gonna get ponified by the ponies. So he needs to act fast, the while comrade Nikolai is busy in his mission. The soviets build a destructable weapon called 'Project: Hades' this weapon has the capability of striking anywhere on the map, it can obliterate a large forces even they are in the move. The projectile is almost similar to the 'Project: Zeus' the 'Project Hades' it can destroy a country with one stroke, anyways…. I hope you enjoy that intro, please review on the review section. If you want to follow or favorite this story, go ahead! **

**#PleaseSupport**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter V: Soviets Part V: Operation Snow Sun Part II**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts**

 _Location: Redenção, Brazil SSR_

 _Time: 10:45 P.M._

 _Date: April 1, 2050_

 _Universe: 1125_

After Nikolai landed on Brazil, the PER infantry and pony armor division are patrolling the area. He must be careful because they're too many of them, so he has no other choice but to be furtive he needs to avoid detection of the PER forces patrolling. He cocks his Nuluchky' bullpup rifle even his two Tak'kovsky magnum pistol before he rescue the hero of Latin Confederation, he checks whatever he needs for his mission objective. Nikolai moves quietly in the middle of the streets in Redenção at night, he kills every pony on his path with his bullup rifle but quietly. He can't take on armor because he has no anti-tank weaponry so he only kills PER infantry.

 _Incoming Transmission_

But then On the side bar of the screen, a mare commander known as "Hill Side" suddenly appeared in the screen and she replied. "You fool, you think you're gonna defeat my army, savage ape!?" a smug were formed on her face. "Your friend will be one of us now, surrender human or suffer the wrath of the PER!" the mare commander mocked the human, and she vanish in the side screen with hammer and sickle symbol on the background.

 _Incoming Transmission_

While the soviet commando wasn't moving, the soviet intelligence officer appears before the commander again. "The tesla troopers are lost in the south of Redenção, you have to find them." The intelligence officer disappeared, the logo of the soviet can be seen on the side bar screen. Nikolai went to the south of Redenção, he discover that these tesla troopers were just standing there doing nothing. So the soviet commado liberates them with his two magnum pistol, the steel prison were filled with bullet holes as the pistol is armor piercing. The soviet commando kicks the gate, and then the five tesla troopers flash with white. One of them responded with soviet or russian accent. "Trooper fully charge!" Nikolai instructed the five tesla troopers to aid him to rescue his friend from the PER custody. "Alright, you have to aid me for rescuing my friend." He spoke to the tesla trooper with the armor of 'Mark III' the five of them saluted before the commando as they keep moving.

The five of the tesla trooper glance at the three PER armor who remains in their position guarding, as the tank turret keeps on rotating from left to right. "I'm gonna crush those armor." While Nikolai and the three tesla trooper remain in their own position, the two tesla trooper charge at the three PER armor, the PER tanks fires with their magic. but it is ineffective to the infantry, so the two tesla trooper keep on closer and closer. One tesla trooper activates the EMD or the electromagnetic distruptor it has the capability of disabling a vechicle, when the three PER tank vehicle is disable. The other tesla trooper fires his tesla coil cannons on the armor, after minutes later the three armor were obliterated thanks to the tesla trooper who destroy it. They kept on moving and avoiding a lot of PER forces with their defences are heavily defended, the six of them needs to evade it because some of the defences were anti-infantry sometimes anti-armor turrets which it rotates from left to right. Nikolai needs to shuts down the power source coming from the PER defences, good thing he has one C4 bomb to decimate a PER power plant. He then throws the C4 but it successfully attached to the structure, it has one minute to detonate. After one minute the power plant exploded with a mushroom cloud causing the defences of the PER to be in low power, that outpost base has no infantry nor a tank. The five tesla troopers destroy some structure whatever is left on that outpost, While Nikolai is destroying the same thing.

 _Meanwhile in El Halakuno, Warehouse just inside in Redenção._

Morales is still struggling with the rope on his body, while most of the stallion patrols every side of the warehouse. But a stallion earth pony with enchanted armor went inside of his prison cell, he formed a devilish face before the human. "Hello, ape," An earth pony smirked, while the human just glares at the stallion. "How is my barbaric human doing?" He inquired nicely with the savage human. But the human didn't speaked just a serious face, as the earth pony became so furious he slap the human in the face with his hoof leaving a red mark over the humans cheek. "Why are you not speaking with me, ape!?" He bellowed at the human, as he grabbed his T-shirt over the human. A mare earth pony suddenly barge in from the door, as she interrupts the pony stallions conversation with the human. The mare earth pony saluted at the earth pony stallion, she replied to him. "Sir, we have a problem." The pony stallion turned around at the mare pony with an enchanted armor same as him. "What is supposed to be the problem?" the stallion posed at the mare pony with a nice word in the inside, but on the outside he is not nice. The mare earth pony continued her replied at the stallion. "The outpost that you build were technically obliterated by a resistance." A came on an enraged of a stallion earth pony, he killed an innocent mare with a knife infront of the human as the mare is dropped dead with blood were scattering over the floor, Morales's face has covered with blood just a bit on his face. "You monster!?" the sharpshooter wheezed with his breathed.

"Why did you murder that innocent pony?" He query at the stallion.

"Because she is pointless." The earth pony responded with a smug on his face. "Also…. Sacrifice is a part of life, It is supposed to be, It is not something to regret. It is something to aspire to." He responded plus a snigger in his face.

"You are a sick pony I have ever met, in my whole life." The sharpshooter of the Latin Confederation uttered as he keeps on struggling over the rope. While the stallion did a small laugh after the human. The stallion indicated once more, as he heard a noise of an explosion in the exterior of the warehouse. "You better behave human, or I will asked my soldiers to bring you into the shark." The earth pony stallion turned away from the earthlings, he unlocked the door and close it. Morales grabbed the knife on the mares body, he suddenly pierce the rope over him. As the ropes were cut unto him, he removes the lacerated rope and the sharpshooter began to throw the cutted ropes into the ground. While he is unarmed, he needs to find his incinedary sniper rifle. He leaves the area, and marched to the armory. He also needs to be careful because they are pony guards who were patrolling the area, he arrives at the armory in the warehouse that the PER build. When he stepped inside, he glance all the weapons into the weapons armory. Morales suddenly grabbed his incendiary sniper rifle into the armory, he also obtain some H.E. fragmentation grenade which is six of them and he puts them inside of his pocket. Morales left the armory, because he needs to escaped for his life.

 _Outside of El Halakuno, in outside of Redenção._

Most of the PER infantry are defeating something covered with a metal armor with a red star over the side of its armor, but these metal armor monstrosity are very unbeatable they fire each of their tesla coil gaunlet which reducing each of the earth ponies into piles of bones. While Nikolai went inside of the warehouse as the five tesla troopers is taking care of these PER forces just outside of the warehouse.

One stallion earth pony with an enchanted armor is protecting himself from the rock, he replied scarely. "How do we defeat those-" A stallions sentence got delayed, as he got electrified turning him into a pile of bones. as the five armor monstrosity keeps on advancing destroying these 'Ublyudok Ponies.' Just outside of the warehouse.

 _Inside of the warehouse_

As Nikolai is inside of the warehouse, then he needs to be cautious because it could be an PER units came over and charge at him. So he needs to check his surroundings, he pointed his bullup rifle on nobody in the warehouse. He also perceived something far from the warehouse, he aims the mysterious person with his bullup rifle over the corrigidor. He realized it was only Morales running, Nikolai is very happy that he was alived safe and sound. The sharpshooter replied over Nikolai. "We have to get out of here, Amigo!" Nikolai nodded at the sniper hero of the latin confederation, they got out together in the warehouse.

 _Outside in El Halakuno, from Redenção._

When they successfully got out from the warehouse, Nikolai saw that his five tesla troopers died in glory over the soviet union. The commando and the sharpshooter became shocked, that these tesla troopers died in glory. Morales closed his eyes and he spoked to Nikolai. "I must defeat these 'Ublyudok Ponies' alone." Nikolai cried over his old bean, while Morales the sharpshooter is clutching his incinedary sniper rifle over his left shoulder while he was smirking. "And tell Isaak that I died with my own glory," The sniper commando responded, as his tears were falling down from his eyes while smiling.

"You need to leave and I will take care of these Ublyudok Ponies for you!" The commando look at his friend with a serious face. "But-" Nikolai's sentence is interrupted as the sharpshooter screamed at him. "Go, Now!" The soviet commando nodded over the best sniper over the latin communist. He needs to ran over the extraction point before the PER forces chases after him.

( **José Arcadio Morales POV** )

Morales fires his rifle against the ponies, turning them into burning ashes. He fires every round of his rifle from the 'Ublyudok Ponies' until his magazine run dry, he restore a new magazine and cocks his rifle. He continous his firing against the ponies, the earth ponies are charging like from the japanese charge called the 'Banzai.'

"Is this all you got Ponies!?" The sharpshooter respoded while screaming as he kept on shooting the swarm of ponies, while they charge at the single human.

"Do not give up destroy this human, for the glory of Equestria." An earth pony mare shouted, but she was shot by Morales. She collapse over the field as the human keeps on shooting these ponies who are charging towards him.

Morales is out of magazine, he didn't know what to do but to unleash his super weapon. Called the 'Project Hades' this orbital bombardment weapon were build by the soviets, ever since the third great world war. It has the capable of destroying a city even for the large forces, Morales then calls the orbital weapons crew in space. "Come in Zhardev-1, this is Lopushko-7, launch an orbital strike over this city state, over." The crew from the space orbital weapon replied. "Copy that, Lopushko-7, launching an orbital strike over the city state of Redenção in Brazil." The crew activated the soviet space weapon above earth, the energy charges at first. then when its on fullpower it releases with a kinetic blast over the city of Redenção obliterating it quickly including Morales and the ponies died at that blast. Nikolai turned around and he saw the blast that it was very powerful, that the city of Redenção in Brazil destroyed in an instant. He kneeled on his knees that his friend is gone from the blast his eyes formed with tears, until a shockwave make him bounce back his head got hit by a rock and he become unconscious.

The sound of the stun made his vision became so blurry, until an 'Mil' Mi-27 Soviet Transport helicopter' touches down on the ground. Some mysterious people came out over the helicopter a soviet medic from the soviet military base, pick the body of the unconscious Nikolai. Then the transport helicopter of the soviet descended from the air, then the screen went pitch black.

 _Soviet Military Base Infirmary, Outskirt over Moscow_

Nikolai woke up on the white bed he didn't remember a thing of what happened, he touch his head with an index right hand to relief the pain. He saw all patient including some nurse who is treating the patient nicely, but then Isaak Karpovich Volosenkov visited him just before him sitting on a chair.

"How do you feel Comrade, Nikolai?" The soviet general inquired, while he clutch the flower and puts it on the flowervase.

"Not well, Comrade General." The soviet commando answered with a sad smile.

"And what is that, Comrade." General Isaak replied.

"Comrade, Morales, had died with glory over the motherland." Nikolai responded until his tear were forming a bit, as the soviet general is shocked as well for hearing the news that the sharpshooter of the latin confederation is dead.

"I am so sorry, Comrade," The soviet general replied contently. "I am sorry that your friend died, but at least we honored him as a hero over the soviets." Isaak cheer Nikolai up with a way, until his watch on his wrist suddenly flared off. He glanced at it. "Anyways, you have to rest until tomorrow to regain your strength." The soviet general replied plus a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Comrade general." Nikolai uttered with a smile.

Isaak left Nikolai for sometime alone, until the soviet commando needs to rest his body to regain some strength. When the is out on the infirmary something in his mind, as he gonna do something to his loyal soviet commando. " _I have to do something to Comrade, Nikolai._ " The general of the soviet shook his head, as he continously walking over the hallways.

( **To Be Continued** )

 **A/N: Alright, Chapter five is done finally! I hope you guys enjoy this story. I would like to thank NegaiFreak and SpiritReaper42 for a feedback in the PM, I also need a support from this story. Also guys…. please favorite, follow, or review this story, I hope NegaiFreak and SpiritReaper would send me some awesome Q &A session tomorrow. Oh I included that fic with battle scenario.**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**

 **[Epilouge]**

 _Somewhere in the obliterated city of Redenção, Brazil SSR_

On an obliterated city of Redenção from Brazil, most of the structure crumble into dust while people and ponies reduce into piles of bones. Something on the air had just levitated, then the mysterious object touches down.

The boarding ramp opens up like an alien from the movie, the strange folks walks down from the ramp.

One of them replied _,_ Speaking in alien. "J'kha kor'fha ne' veskcna bukhs lopars bahjk." He formed a smug all over his face.

[ **Epilouge End** ]


	6. Operation Red Sea

**A/N: Hey guys, this is SkullCrusher550. And welcome to the new chapters of command & conquer games, I hope you guys can enjoy this. I just sent a battle scenario to my fellow author NegaiFreak, I hope he likes it. Also…. Please favorite, follow, or review this fic. Because I need some support with you guys, I hope you enjoy it! Support please, if not…. that's fine with me. This mission is about when the Allies and the Soviets collaborate each other, to defeat the PER forces.**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter VI: Soviets Part VI: Operation Red Sea**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts**

 _Location: Soviet Military Base, Outskirt of Moscow_

 _Time: 6:00 A.M._

 _April 3, 2050_

 _Universe: 1125_

While Nikolai is out of commission resting to regain some strength, A propaganda from Alexander Romanov came from television everywhere on the Soviet Union. " _People of Russia,_ " He responded while standing in the podium as all the supporters are cheering and clapping before him, the premier of Russia continues to speak." _Today, we take back Belarus and Ukraine from those 'Ublyudok Ponies' can not be destroy the culture of these two countries!_ " The premier added. " _And we can not-_ " The premiers speech got interrupted, because the soviet general didn't like the propaganda so he turns it off by using the remote. He face to the camera, to see the soviet commander.

"Ah Commander," General Volosenkov called his name with respect. "I did not know that this 'Capitalist Allies', are gonna collaborate with us?" the soviet general is wondering about the allies. "You need to watch each of their actions." Meanwhile the soviet intelligence officer appears before the soviet general. "Comrade, Volosenkov," Dasha saluted with confidence, then she let down her left hand as she spoke. "The president of America, wants to speak with you." The soviet general frowned a bit, as he uttered. "I want to speak with this capitalist pig!" The soviet intelligent officer saluted, as the video feed changes to the president sitting in his chair with his name on the table. "Ah, President Matthews," The general of the soviet union greeted the president of america with respect. "Thank you for coming, we need your assistance to destroy this ponies." Volosenkov responded, as the president frowned with a solemn face. "Did you say ponies?" The president of america inquired while holding over his chin.

"Yes, Mister President," The soviet general bow with respect before the president.

"Well then, we're gonna aid you since this is only a cease fire." President Matthews reclaimed as he pointed at the soviet general. "But still…. We are gonna watch your actions since we're still rival and enemies." President Matthews replied, as he disconnects his call over to the soviet union.

"Alright, obliterate those 'Ublyudok Ponies' with no mercy I want them to be sink to the sea!" General Volosenkov indicated as he disconnect his call to the soviet commander, A logo of the soviet union appears immediately after that it went pitch black.

 _Incoming Transmission_

 _Somewhere in the North Pacific Ocean near_

Meanwhile the soviet intelligence officer appears from the commander, then smiles at him. "Your mission is…. to destroy the PER forces once and for all before they strike asian countries including our motherland!" Dasha disappear into the side-bar screen with the soviet union logo showing up.

The Allied and the Soviet naval army ceased the operation each of their ships, squid, including the dolphins flashing with white stuff before it vanish, the commander Lissette Hanley appears over the side-bar screen. "Surprise Commander, I thought I never see you again." The female allied co-commander responded with a smile. "After the victory, I shall date you tonight even though we're enemies let's finish this!" Then the allied co-commander disappear over the side-bar screen with the soviet logo above it.

The allied destroyers are the workhorse of the allied navy, capable of engaging enemy ships and shore installations with its powerful 155mm cannon which can destroy other ships and land. They equipped with highly advance sonar systerm in each of the ship, they're good at hunting submarines by using the Osprey armed with missiles.

The Allied Aegis Cruisers is the most powerful anti-air systerms in the world, they're equipped with multiple missile batteries capable of firing heat seeking missiles with deadly accuracy, the Aegis is the Allies' most powerful anti-air unit at sea. But they are defenseless against everything else.

The Allied Aircraft Carrier is one of the most powerful ships the Allies have to offer. Packing several UAVs capable of delivering their payload over huge distances with deadly accuracy, this floating airbase is capable of leveling any enemy base to the ground with ease. they can obliterate any ships they see.

The main warship in the soviet naval forces, are the submarines. These russian submarines can have the capable of moving quickly through the sea, they can ambush an enemy with their salvo of torpedo missiles quickly sinking them. and returning to the depths within seconds. Though they are one of the worlds most dangerous ship killers, they cannot attack land targets and have difficulty maneuvering due to their length.

Lacking an anti-aircraft ship in the previous war, the Soviets developed a fast sea raider known as the Seawolf, capable of quickly destroying aircraft and harassing other ships. This assault anti-aircraft can destroy anything including pegasi into the air. It can also exterminate an enemy ships from the sea.

Dreadnoughts are the main command ships of the Soviet Navy. Easily able to lay waste to shore targets with their high-yield ballistic missiles, Dreadnoughts played an integral role in the initial assault on the United States. Outfitted with advanced sensors and communication arrays, the Dreadnought is capable of detecting stealthed or submerged enemies. Though its missiles are powerful, they can be shot down with sufficient anti-aircraft defenses. These soviet dreadnought are durable, but are very sluggish due to their mass, making them vulnerable to other ships or enemy aircraft.

 _Incoming Transmission_

On the side-bar screen, a commander of the PER forces known as 'Kill Strike' had appear with a smug on her face. "You think you can challenge the might of the PER naval forces!" She uttered with creepy face. "Think again, buster, you can not defeat us turn back before your ships are turn to a junk pile of metal as well!" Her face disappear again, until the logo of the soviet union had shown up again.

 _Transmission Ended, Battle Control Online_

All of the allied destroyers used their 155mm cannon to obliterate any charging of the PER naval forces similar to the pirate era called Equestrian Warship, while the aegis cruisers utilized their medusa heat seeking missiles eliminating any pegasi from the air. An allied aircraft carrier used their hornet UAV as they launched from the air, they then attack some Equestrian Warship destroying it completely, but some of the hornet UAV are getting shot by the anti-air Equestrian flak light ship some of the hornet UAV return themselves to the carrier alive. Dolphins uses their sonic weapons to shake any ships from the PER naval forces, some of them sink immediately because of the powerful sonic wave coming from the dolphin.

All of the swarm of submarine aiding the allies firing with their torpedo destorying the PER forces from the sea some of their battle warship began to sink at the bottom from the waters, as the stallion replied from the deck. "Sir," He saluted to the pony captain. "Those human apes have invisible warship and we can not see them at all." The pony captain is very furious about the invisible warship coming from the other faction called the soviets.

"We have to sacrificed our naval forces and men, we need to help these human apes to bring peace and harmony." The stallion captain wore the Equestrian hat, as he shouted. "For the glory to Equestria!" Other naval forces of PER, charged at the forces each of these two factions. Some of them didn't survive or lucky as they died in honor.

"Dreadnought, fire your ballistic missiles!" A crew from the typhoon attack sub responded, as the first dreadnought launches a two missiles towards the PER forces. As it lifts off until it landed to each of the ship coming from the PER naval forces. But the anti-air flak artillery light ship from PER they shot every missile with their flak cannons. The two dreadnought keeps on firing two missiles at the same time to sink a ship. And the second dreadnought launch the two missile towards each of the battle warships as some of them sink at the bottom of the waters.

 _Incoming Transmission_

"If you need an artillery strike, I give you this for you!" The female co-commander spoked, as an icon appears similar to the proton collider strike. "This is called the proton strike, it has the capable of firing from space in satellite and destroying some large forces like those bitches that we are fighting." Lisette Hanley winks at the soviet commander. "Lets give it a try." Then the screen went black again.

At that scene some of the PER naval forces is charging the soviet and the allied forces, until a small beam of laser struck the enemy demolishing them quickly. At the same time, the soviet general appears to the side bar screen. "Now, that is what I call a weapon!" Then another screen had changes, the president of america smiling with a smile on his face. "This weapon can fires everywhere on the map, please use it wisely." President Matthews commented plus a grinned all over his face, he then vanish from the side-bar screen.

"Comrade, you must use these superweapon given to the allies wisely." EVA expressed, as the battle scene went pitch black going back to the battle.

All of the swarm of pegasi is flying above the air, until the anti-air soviet craft known as the seawolf fires their 4X23mm flak cannon. Most of the pegasi are avoiding each of the exploding shrapnels in the air, but some of them fell out of the sky as their bodies were gushing out with blood causing them to fell out on waters with a splash. But some of the soviet seawolf are shooting with their 57mm cannon towards the equestrian battleship. Some equestrian battleships is sinking some seawolf as they die within the glory over the soviet union, All of the allied is trying their best to destroy these ponies who came to parallel earth after the conflict from 'Universe 98384' also after the fight with Celestia and Luna from 'Universe 892' then after their arrested by the MPD authority including the principal from CPA.

"Captain, Zherenikovsky," One of the soviet crew from the typhoon attack sub divulge. "How are we gonna defeat these 'Ublyudok Ponies' they are so many of them." He's very terrified, until the soviet captain pulled out his gun and aimed towards him. "If you retreat, you are a traitor to motherland russia." Most of the soviet crews remembers the rule of Joseph Stalin back from world war two, rule 227 whoever retreats is a traitor of the soviet union. The crew replied back. "I rather die than joining these ponies!" Then Captain Zherenikovsky fires his ČZ vz. 38 semi-auto pistol over his head, he pressed the trigger until one crew is dead on the spot. After he killed a crew inside the submarine, Zherenikovsky put his pistol over his holster. "Will you please get rid of that body, please." The captain indicated politely, as the two soviet crew lifts the dead body and puts them into the medic bay leaving the body to rot.

"Captain, this is dog alpha-4, people in our ships were sinking because all of the PER naval forces is striking back with force." The crew from the allies replied in the communicator. "We need support from you." The soviet captain replied back. "Roger that Dog Alpha-4, the support is coming!" Zherenikovsky screamed with his confidence as he puts down the radio communicator. "Send more seawolf and typhoon attack sub to help our rival." One of the soviet naval crew complain. "But why, why are we helping them?" A soviet naval crew interrogated the captain.

"Because…. Enemy of my enemy is our friend." The soviet captain replied.

With that salute from one of the naval crew in the soviet union, they tried to sent some typhoon attack sub and some seawolf for support.

( _ **Allied POV**_ )

The allied got defeated very easily as their naval forces are destroyed by the PER forces they tried to think this could be their very end, until some attack sub and seawolf launches their own weapons. More of the PER naval forces sink in an instant, casualties are very high. Thousands of PER forces died, while the allied and the soviets dies with their own honor also glory. "How is this possible!?" Kill Strike shouted angrily as she appears over the soviet side-bar screen, as she slams her table with her right hoof. "You think you can defeat us, like a human barbarian you are!?" The mare interrogated sharply over the soviet commander. "By the way, I have my own secret weapon…. Codename The Destroyer!" The mare smirk as she disappear into the side-bar screen then it began to pitch black.

( **Codename The Destroyer POV** )

This monstrosity is built by Alex James Kharchenko from 'Universe 773' its like a god from the mythology, it can eliminate a single large forces with ease. The Destroyer is an advance Metal Gear from the 29th century AD, it equips with two railgun from each of its shoulder. It has six gatling cannon each on the chest, knuckles, and from the breast, it also had two anti-air flak cannons. The ultimate weapon of the 29th century, charges the Allied forces obliterating every ship in his path. "Commander, you have to-" Lisette's sentence got interrupted, as she got disconnected from the side-bar screen.

The soviet forces got shocked of whats happening in the sea, as the allied forces are defeated by the monstrosity created by Alex James Kharchenko.

"Comrade, you must defeat this monstrosity, with the superweapon that the allies gave to you earlier." Dasha responded as she disconnect to the side-bar screen, showing the logo of the soviet union.

"There is a weakness to that huge robot." The EVA uttered, as she knows the weakness of the mech. "The core is inside the robot, use the proton strike to disable it." EVA said the weakness of the robot.

The soviet commander ordered the proton strike against the robot from the sea, as it place the painted target it fires a bright of prism light but the color is orange. The strike successfully destroys the robot as it fell from the deep waters sinking slowly.

"Fine, you won," The mare growl as she replied. "but next time we will destroy every living human in the Multiverse!" Kill Strike's face vanish from the side bar of the screen.

( **To Be Continued** )

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't know what happened to Lissette Hanley during the battle against the PER naval forces in the sea. In my mind she got unconscious as her body floats over the waters until the soviet commander orders two conscript to rescue Lissette. I hope you follow, favorite, or review this story. if follow or favorite that's fine. But if you review throughout the review section, please tell me the reaction over this story I hope no negative comments are gonna be in the review section. I'm gonna add a bit disturbing content over the epilouge, please be careful what you read!**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**

[ **Epilouge** ]

After destroying the ultimate secret weapon of Alex Kharchenko, the female co-commander's body is floating over the sea, until the rescue boat belongs to the soviet union save the allied co-commander. It is the soviet commander who order the two conscript to rescue her, Lissettes hair is very messy and wet. her outfit are messy too even her skirts.

"Send her to the infirmary." I instructed the two conscripts to send her to soviet infirmary.

( **Lissette Soviet Commander POV** )

The female allied co-commander woke up in a weakly state, until her eyes opens wobbly as she ascend her own half body revealing her breast and boobs. " _Where am I?_ " Lissette inquired to herself as she touch the side of her head gently.

Until a sound of the door had been heard over the scene, the female co-commander of the allies is very terrified who would that be. Then when the door opens, it is only the soviet commander who's visiting Lissette resting in the bed.

"How are you, Lissette?" I interrogated, as I massaging the palm of the co-commander of the allies.

"I'm fine, but thank you for saving me I thought I'm gonna die." Lissette uttered as her tears formed into her eyes.

"It's ok." I uttered as Lissette looks at me, she would thinking about me that I am handsome or hot in her mind.

"You must come with me." I indicated as the allied co-commander nodded, as she ascended into her bed. We both go to a secret place that no one will find out.

( **Mysterious Room** ) ( **Lissette and Soviet Commander POV** )

"What is this?" Lissette interrogated as she doesn't know about this room. "What in the world who will live in this place?" The allied co-commander questioned the soviet commander.

"I just build this when the cold war ended." I reclaimed, as Lissette became so horny as her cheeks blush as a red flower. She began to kiss me as my eyes widen with shocked, then I suddenly shut my eye because of the kiss. Then after that we let go of the kissing. Her breathing is very hot actually, Lissette's whole body are sweating so hard also I never seen her so hot in my whole life. I and commander Lissette let go of the kissing, I replied. "I really love you, Lissette." The allied co-commander replied back. "I love you too." We continue kissing each others lips until we experience a little hotness in our body.

[ **Epilouge End** ]


	7. Red Wave

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm SkullCrusher550. And welcome back to the new chapter of 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega' I hope you guys favorite, follow, or review. Because I kind of need some support, I'm also excited to the upcoming movie of Equestria Girls called 'Legend of Everfree' Can't wait for it because of the hypeness, please check NegaiFreak and SpiritReaper42's fanfic their story seems to be cool. I can totally respect that, because they're my fan actually for making some awesome fanfics. Anyways, sit back, relax, and read some fanfic.**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter VII: Soviet Part VII: Red Wave**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts**

 _Location: Ramadi, Iraq SSR (110 km west of Baghdad, and 50 km west of Fallujah)_

 _Time: 7:45 A.M._

 _Date: April 10, 2050_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **1st POV** )

One morning in Iraq which was occupied by the soviets sixty-four years ago, it is peaceful around Ramadi. People are talking or chatting with each other, while some people were walking in the same directions on the streets, as cars pass by down the roads. But then the PER forces immediately came out of nowhere and attacking some peaceful humans, all of the humans were panicking and running around in the streets including roads as all cars lose control of their driving because of people on the roads, Unicorns on the other hand are murdering every human without mercy killing them with magic bolts. The Earth Ponies is using Kharchenko tech crossbow murdering every human on sight, The Pegasi threw some ponification vials on the humans changing them into a pony new foal. After they occupied the province of 'Ramadi' the PER forces celebrated for the first time that they occupied this city, as the soviet forces didn't do anything.

 _Location: Mt. Cheekha Dar (North-East of Ramadi)_

 _Time: 8:05 A.M._

 _Date: April 10, 2050_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **2nd POV** )

Two soviet conscript were on vacation as they set their each of their tent, after they finished building the tent one soldier questions. "Comrade sergeant, may I help you lighting the fire?" since the other conscript soldier have a hard of lighting the fire, he gave it to his mate the two stones. His squad mate had successfully light the fire, but he glance at the city of Ramadi that is on fire. the soviet conscript interrogated while the sergeant is looking what was happening. "Comrade sergeant, what is happening may I borrow the binoculars?" With that question the sergeant wheezed a bit longer than unusual, his squad mate borrows the binocular as he extended his arms towards him he then took the binocular over his hand. the other soviet conscript takes a look at his mate's binocular as he glance at something.

The first conscript saw the ponies had already occupied the city of 'Ramadi,' they both got shocked what was happening. The first conscript exited at the view of the binocular, the two of them got easily scared as they furnished everything. The two conscripts put their things into their own bags, as they left the mountains from Iraq.

 _Location: Soviet Military Base, Moscow USSR (Outskirt of Soviet Russia)_

 _Time: 9:00 A.M. (1 hour and 55 minutes after the attack from Ramadi)_

 _Date: April 10, 2050_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **General Volosenkov, Premier Romanov, POV** )

The soviet general is very angry as he throwing every thing from the room, from the video message the soviet premier notice the attitude of the soviet general. "Comrade General," Romanov began his sentence as he calls his name, while his both hands were behind his back. "What is the matter with you, why are you angry?" The general of the soviet union is done obliterating the room, his room though is a mess including the hair too. General Volosenkov panted heavily for destroying some things, he faced the premier through video feed. "My apologies premier," the soviet general apologized over the premier who's from the video feed. "I just wanted to know that 'Ramadi' from Iraq got captured by the PER forces." Romanov got shocked that the city of Ramadi from Iraq, were easily conquered by the ponies. The premier didn't like it at all, both of the soviet general and the premier faced the soviet commander with an angry face. "Comrade," Romanov started his sentence. "I want you to defeat these 'Ponies' make them pay for what they did in Ramadi." Both with an angry face were formed from Romanov and Volosenkov, as the soviet logo like from Red Alert 3 suddenly went pitch black.

 _Location: Ramadi, Iraq SSR (Occupied by the PER forces)_

 _Time: 10:20 A.M._

 _Date: April 10, 2050_

 _Universe: 1125_

 _Incoming Transmission_

The soviet build aircraft called 'Ilyushin III-80 Paradrop Plane' fly over the air, as it drop eight Conscripts, eight Flak Troopers, three Desolators, and three Eradicators. The drop was a successful as it land on the safe position, a side bar from the screen immediately appears. "Ah Comrade," A mysterious speaker indicated. "My name is Commander Viktor Mikhailovich Borishnikovsky." He introduced his name. "My men from spetznaz, will help you during this mission." Viktor responded with a smirk face. "But for now, let us beat this 'Ublyudok Ponies' once and for all." Viktor swears with confidence, as he vanish through the side bar screen with the soviet logo showing.

 _Battle Control Online_

Eight Conscript and Eight Flak Trooper went inside to the house as a garrison, they fire their various weapons killing every Unicorn and Earth Ponies in process while they charge. The sixteen soviet infantry exit their garrison, most of the conscript acquire some veteran. While Flak Trooper only got few, the commander selected the three Desolator and three Eradicator. They move it towards the conscript and Flak trooper.

The three Eradicator deploys their rad cannon from the east of Ramadi, while the three Desolators deploys from the west Ramadi. The desolators radiation has the capable of killing some ponies in process, while the Eradicators can have more lethal radiation which is now yellowish substance it can kill also ponies.

One swarm of earth ponies armed with crossbow were charging towards the desolators and eradicators, but when they step into the radiation their bodies actually transforms into a disgusting goo.

After that the soviet Desolators and Eradicators spread out their rad cannons, the radiation is vanishing slowly from the ground. the conscript and the flak troopers are having a good time against these ponies, the conscripts are firing their 'PPhs 50' against the Unicorns they're getting shot by the soviet soldiers all of the Unicors were getting drop dead as their bodies were everywhere.

The eight flak troopers were utilizing their flak cannons to disintegrate their targets from the air, the pegasi's on the other hand are using some air maneuvers to avoid the shrapnels but some pegasi didn't use their evasive maneuvers one of them are getting shot and fell out from the sky.

Viktor's soldier were the spetsnaz armed with 'AK-74M' their side arm is 'Lebedev PL-14 pistol' which it station from their own holsters, they have six RGD-5 grenades which it was on the belt.

Each of the spetsnaz killed many earth ponies, and unicorns in their path by using 'AK-74M.' but some unicorns who survived utilized their magic towards the spetsnaz, one of spetsnaz members are getting murdered by the unicorns. But the conscript supported the spetsnaz, as they used their weapon the 'PPhs 50' to kill annoying unicorns.

The soviet desolators kills more than a lot of ponies with their rad cannon, but one of its member died with his own glory. And the eradicators kills too many earth ponies with his rad cannon, but one member of the eradicator deploy with his rad cannon each of the unicorn and earth ponies were getting melted by the lethal radiation.

 _Reinforcements have arrived_

Dasha appears from the side bar screen smiling at the soviet commander, A one soviet cybernetic walkers called 'Mak'luchkiya' walked from the hear wave of the middle east. They were armed with two 15.4X120mm K-20 Vulcan Cannon on each arms, while it had anti-armor dart missiles in the shoulder it has the capable of destroying any known armor. "Comrade, this is the Mak'luchkiya the X-40's prototype walker" The soviet intelligence officer uttered "Please use it wisely." she vanish from the side bar screen with soviet logo showing up.

The soviet cybernetic walker use its vulcan cannon to obliterate some ponies, while the walker used its missile to destroy those ponies inside the structures. All of the 'ublyudok ponies' didn't give up a fight, they continues to fight the metal beast but end up dying. The earth ponies use their crossbow towards the metal beast but it had no effect, the armor is still shining like gold. While the unicorns use their magic bolts of energy, but the armor itself has the anti-magic shield it had the capability of having immune through magic. The soviet cybernetic walker utilized its missile launchers above its shoulder, killing every unicorns in process from every structures.

After a long battle between the PER forces and the soviets, the PER forces surrenders immediately. Earth ponies raise their both hoof as they threw most of their own weapons over the ground, while the Unicorn raise their hoof as well ceasing their magic above each of their horns.

Then the soviet infantry instructed the surviving PER forces, to the soviet trucks sending them to the soviet detention center for interrogation in Iran. The surviving forces of the PER obeyed directly, as they get inside of the truck. The truck then started its each of their engine, the drivers of the trucks pump the gas as they left of Ramadi. After all of the soviet trucks left Ramadi, the soviet conscript and flak troopers volunteered to rebuild the city of Ramadi even the spetsnaz volunteer too even all of the surviving civilians help also.

( **To be contiued** )

[ **Epilouge** ]

 _Location: Soviet Military Base, Moscow USSR (Soviet Infirmary)_

 _Time: 12:25 P.M._

 _Date: April 10, 2050_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **Nikolai POV** )

Its been seven days as Nikolai is still resting in the bed regaining strength, as he can't do anything else but to rest. His MDUPG glows with green-purple streak on the side table of the bed, he turned his head to the left as he glance at the device glows like uranium. The soviet commando clutch his MDUPG as he turns on the device he has a video feed notification, Nikolai went there and he saw his beautiful daughters again which was hologtaphic version including Alex who seat next to Nikolai's daughters on the sofa.

" _Hello father,_ " Anastasia, Natasha, Zhana, Brehana, replied in unison as they notice Nikolai. " _Father, what has happened to you?_ " Anastasia the eldest sister added utterly.

"Well," Nikolai tried to explain what happened to him. "When I was at Brazil, your uncle Morales has just died with glory." Anastasia, Natasha, Zhana, Brehana, got shocked that their uncle Morales from Latin Confederation has died. "But don't worry, I promise that I always keep on fighting against the Ponies." Nikolai swears while he was on bed resting.

" _Be careful, father, you do not wanna be like uncle Morales._ " The second elder sister known as Natasha responded. " _Oh Uncle Alex, wants to…. speak with you._ " Natasha spoked, as Nikolai is now speaking towatds Alex through MDUPG.

" _Alex,_ " Nikolai started his sentence as he calls his name out loud. " _I just wanted to thank you for taking my wife, and my daughters._ " The soviet commando credited Alex.

"It was nothing, no need to thank me." The leader of Kharchenko company reclaimed.

" _By the way, where is Nadezhda?_ " Nikolai interrogated Alex.

"Nadezhda, had a job already, and she works already in my company." Alex replied, as Nikolai is very proud about her wife that she works already to Alex's company.

" _What about my four daughters, did they go to school already?_ " The soviet commando responded with a smile.

"Yes," Alex uttered. "They met so many students and befriends with them." Alex added as his own MDUPG glows automatically, it has message notifications. As Alex response once more. "I need to go, I have important things to do." He gathered the daughters of Nikolai. "Girls, you must say good bye to your father." The daughters of Nikolai and Nadezhda gathered around from the sofa covering Alexs's body.

" _Bye father,_ " Anastasia smiles as she waves his left index hand.

" _Bye father, please be healed soon!_ " Natasha replied grinning with her face.

" _I hope you better heal soon, because God is with you._ " Zhana cheered his father Nikolai up, because God is with him all the time.

" _Goodbye father, I hope you will be healed soon._ " Brehana uttered with a smile over her face, as she cheers her father up.

Nikolai's tears were formed into his eyes, His cries doesn't stop. As he disconnect his device and puts it over the side table just an inch from the bed.

" _I hope my family will be safe._ " Nikolai state into his mind, as he closed his eyes.

[ **Epilouge Ended** ]

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this story, please I really need your support about this story. I also need some followers, favorites, and review. Also please no negative comments from the review section, please check NegaiFreak and SpiritReaper42's story if you don't like their stories Bernard will easily kill you on sight.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Lepiej przeczytać ich historie, albo ten miecz będzie twój pieprzony koszmar! lepsze wsparcie dwa autor szczerze. *His two flame swords appears over the knuckles.***

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: This what he said: "Better read their stories, or else this sword will be your f****** nightmare! better support the two author sincerely."**


	8. A Traitor Soviet Premier Part I

**A/N: Hello everyone, I am SkullCrusher550. Today I'll be making a new chapter called 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega' I hope you guys favorite, follow, or review. Check also this story called 'My Little Pony: The Rose of Life' I hope you review it, I also don't like the bad review on my review section so please be nice.**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter VIII: Soviet Part VIII: A Traitor Soviet Premier Part I**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts**

 **Another A/N: If you need questions or ideas, please contact me.**

 _Location: Nomgon, Mongolia SFSR (170 km to the center border to Capitalist China)_

 _Time: 6:50 A.M._

 _Date: April 7, 2050_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **Viktor Mikhailovich Borishnikovsky, Conscript, Unicorn, POV** )

The leader of spetsnaz forces known as 'Viktor' he recorded in a special handy camera, and he totally face himself. " _Hello,_ " He introduced himself to the handy cam. " _My name is Viktor of the spetsnaz forces._ " The leader of the spetsnaz forces replied.

" _As you can see,_ " Viktor began. " _We have a new threat on 'Parallel Earth 1125' also known as the PER forces._ " He explains the PER forces on how they exist.

" _You know why they exist?_ " He queried himself to the camera. " _hold on comrade, I'll tell you a story about it._ " The camera did the fast-forward, as it did. Viktor is now sitting on a chair telling the story of the PER forces existence. " _One day ago, A continent has just appeared in the ocean of Pacific._ " The leader of the spetsnaz forces responded. " _two leaders of unknown nation came to our human society._ " He continued explaining. " _they didn't like it, so the continent so called 'Equestria' declared war on us._ " Viktor didn't want to mention how did happened. " _they change every person into ponies._ " The leader of spetsnaz forces added his reply. " _They-_ " While he is explaining about the PER forces, his words got interrupted as one conscript barge in. while the camera is recording a conscript then utilized his 'PPhs 50' to shot the Unicorn at the window but…. gunshots were heard at the camera, but the Unicorn use its magic bolts to kill the conscript as the soviet infantry got hit into the chest. The conscript bounced back from the wall hard, as it dropped himself dead. Viktor runs for his life with his handy camera to hide himself to the Unicorn, while the Unicorn is finding the human. Viktor record himself once more with his handy cam. " _If you find this recording,_ " Viktor added with a reply. " _You need to tell General Volosenkov and his forces to come in Mongolia, because the PER forces have already invaded the country._ " While he was talking himself to the camera, a Unicorn found him hiding into one of the closet, the mare unicorn smirked evilly as her horn glows with green-aquamarine streak color. Once it fires he detonate the whole abandoned house killing Comrade Viktor and the mare unicorn in it, causing the camera to be static and it goes pitch black.

 _Location: Soviet Military Base USSR, Outskirt of Moscow_

 _Time: 7:05 A.M._

 _Date: April 8, 2050_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **General Isaak Karpovich Volosenkov, Premier Alexander Romanov, POV** )

The soviet general saw of what happened with Viktor one day ago, after his house in Mongolia got invaded by the PER forces. "I can not believe that…. Scoundrel Viktor suicide himself!" Isaak responded, as another video feed message came when the intellectual officer known as 'Dasha' uttered. "Comrade General," She saluted with confidence. "The premier wants to speak with you." Dasha replied with a serious face.

"Put him through Dasha." The soviet general groans, while he clutching his fingers on the bridge of his nose. The video feed changes to premier Romanov, he was sitting on a chair in his desk. "Premier Romanov," the soviet general added his reply. "What do you want with me?" Isaak interrogated the premier of the soviet union.

"According to Viktor," The soviet premier replied. "Your forces needs to go to Mongolia." He added with reply.

"Why?" The soviet general queried the premier.

"DO WHAT I SAY, COMRADE GENERAL!?" Premier Romanov screamed as he balled his fist and slams it into his desk, at the soviet general as Isaak narrowed at the eyes of the soviet premier. But the soviet general didn't say anything but to obey every Romanovs command, Isaak saluted the premier over the video feed. "Yes," He said in annoying and angry tone. "Comrade Premier." He replied, as he disconnects his video feed. The premier of the soviet union wheezed over his breath. "Commander, I want you and General Isaak hold the frontline against the 'Ublyudok Ponies' you need-" The soviet premier's words got delayed, as he heard the sound of the attack helicopter over the window, and it began to shot the window causing it to crack while the soviet premier hides under the desk causing it the video scene to be pitch black.

 _Location: Nomgon, Mongolia SFSR (170 km to the center border to capitalist China)_

 _Time: 8:30 A.M._

 _Date: April 8, 2050_

 _Universe: 1125_

 _Incoming Transmission_

 _Battle Online_

( **General Isaak Karpovich Volosenkov, Soviet Commander, Alexander Romanov, POV** )

Most of the civillians in Mogolia panicked in horror, as the pegasi throws a vital of purple serum that turned almost all civillian into ponies. but a kharchenko prototype cyborgs armed with Chaingun killing all the pegasi into the air, while the earth ponies utilized their hi-tech crossbow against the cyborgs but it didn't take any effect because their armor is very tough. One cyborg glanced at the swarm of earth stallions and mares with a glare, as the robot fires its own chaingun mowing down any pesky earth ponies. All of them died, but others are evading the bullets and hides into one of the rocks. Then a soviet construction yard vehicle moves at the middle of its position, the conyard then transform automatically into a construction yard like structure. It also build many bases like…. soviet power plants, soviet barracks, soviet war factory, radar, and its soviet defences. While the soviet I mean kharchenko build prototype cyborg is holding the earth ponies and the pegasi off from the frontlines.

But then General Volosenkov's base was seen on the north side, defending against the PER forces. His army of tanks are superior than the PER tank forces, their tanks are getting obliterated by Volosenkov's tank armored division in the middle of the battlefield. The soviet general appeared from the side-bar screen. "We better hurry this thing up, Comrade." Isaak responded, as he continues more. "The PER forces are advancing faster than I expected." The soviet general replied. "Comrade," He began. "I need you to call a beam coalition strike." Volosenkov instructed the commander, as he calls the soviet ultimate kinetic weapon called 'The Project Hades' the ultimate kinetic weapon's crew from outer space had a message over the screen it says. " _Comrade,_ " The message began on the screen. " _I need a small beam strike from you._ " The soviet commander uttered from the message, the leader of 'The Project Hades' from outerspace nodded that reply.

"Comrades-" The leader from the soviet ultimate kinetic weapon on outerspace's sentence got delayed, as the soviet premier appeared over the large screen. " _Excute order 88, also destroy the PER forces as well and also the traitors of the soviet union._ " The premier responded with a smirk over his face, as he disconnect his transmission from the large screen a soviet logo appeared from it as it swirls.

"It will be done, my Comrade Premier." The leader of the soviet space kinetic weapon replied with russian accent, as he bows at the soviet premier with loyalty.

The crews from 'The Project Hades' obeyed the Premier's orders, one crew from the chair working the status of the ultimate kinetic weapon to warm up. "Comrade," He began his sentence. "The weapon rise up to one hundred percent." A crew responded with pride.

"Very well then," The leader of 'The Project Hades' uttered. "Fire!" He added.

"It will be done, comrade." The crew of the soviet space kinetic weapon replied.

The Soviet Ultimate weapon fires with a large beam, as it target the province of 'Nomgon' in Mongolia. All of the soviet down down there including the PER forces had been obliterated completely, except for the Soviet Commander and General Volosenkov who is on the ground unconscious but still breathing and everything went pitch black.

A transmission went up, the premier known as 'Romanov' is sitting in the chair making some milk tea. He looked at the camera with a smile over his face. "Thank you, Commander," Premier Romanov credited at the soviet commander. "For so thoroughly and brutally dispatching my enemies." He added with a reply. "But now I am afraid," Romanov replied pridely. "You have outlived your usefulness and General Volosenkov." The soviet premier indicated with a mocking tone. "You know just too much to be a threat to me, and with that the future of the Soviet republic." Romanov replied as he sip his milk tea. "I will not say 'Do svidanya' commander," He reclaimed as he sip more on his milk tea. "For I can assure you…." Romanov added with a reply. "We will never meet…. Again!" The leader of the soviet union responded, as he ended his transmission.

( **General Volosenkov, Soviet Commander, POV** )

Meanwhile in reality most of the surviving soviet infantry and vehicles needs to hold off the new soviet army known as the 'Russian Empire' but the soviet's technology is a bit superior but not enough. General Volosenkov and the soviet commander must escape from the premier's clutches, the two of them then went inside into a car as Volosenkov starts the engine as he pumps the gas slowly and undetected. As the soviet general and the soviet commander watch all of their loyal armies getting mowed by the 'Russian Empire.' Volosenkov and the soviet commander went to an abandoned airfield, as they arrived to the airfield they exited to the vehicle. Two of them walked by foot silently, The two of them then entered an airplane known as 'D'lashkovskin-50 two seater plane' it was a Kharchenko build starfighter plane ever since the Argonokian-Vernakian conflict from Planet Vernakia on September 13, 2060 which was 831 years ago from 'Universe 773.' The plane that they were riding lifts off above the low air ground, after that it raised off from the air with an incredible speed.

 _Location: Jefferson City, Missouri Capitalist (North-West of Kansas)_

 _Time: 12:45 P.M._

 _Date: April 8, 2050_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **General Volosenkov, Soviet Commander, Tanya Adams, POV** )

While on the air, the two former soviets remained silent. As they kept on thinking how premier romanov betrayed his other comrades. But then a missile hit the left wing of the plane, as they came down above the air. as it touched down outside of the city of Jefferson, The soviet general and the soviet commander groaned as they touch their each of their heads gently relieving the pain. when the soviet commander opens the hatch, Each of the Allied forces aimed their weapons against the two soviets as they have no choice but to raise each of their arms.

"Alright," The allied commando began her sentence, as she aims the two communist soviets with her pistol. "Put your arms up, commy bastards." She responded with a smirk of her face, as the two soviets put their arms up as an allied soldier smack their heads with a baton as they gone unconscious.

"Alright ladies," The female allied commando reclaimed. "Put their bodies into the van and send them to the white house for interrogation." She instructed her forces, as the two GI's carry their bodies and putting them into the van. And everything went pitch black, as the vehicle left the scene sending the two former communist soviet from the white house for questioning.

( **To Be Continue** )

 **A/N: There you have it folks, chapter eight is done for today. I hope you guys follow, favorite, and review this chapter because I need your support from other author in fanfiction-dot-net. Please check the fanfic that I'm currently working on called 'My Little Pony: The Rose of Life' if you guys are interested with that story, please put a very nice review so that I could read them. I also don't like negative review in this story, because I really hate them. anyways have a nice day!**

 **Another A/N: I'm gonna continue my fanfic called 'My Little Pony: The Rose of Life' next Friday, I hope you guys stay in touch.**

 **Cheerio!**

 **-Laters**

 **SkullCrusher550**

[ **Epilouge** ]

 _Location: Soviet Military Base, Outskirt of Moscow_

 _Time: 1:00 P.M._

 _Date: April 8, 2050_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **Nikolai, POV** )

When Nikolai heard from the NBC news that Romanov change the soviet into a 'Russian Empire' he was thinking that he was a traitor his own country, he didn't know what to do. So he pulled out his device known as the 'MDUPG' as he clutch his device between his hands, he then turned on his device as the map of the multiverse can be seen by the device. He choose the 'Universe 773' and then he pressed it gently with his fingertip, A british robot speaker responded. "Universe 773 has been accepted, thank you Nikolai Dolinski." The robot speaker credited the soviet commando, as the MDUPG lauches an energy into the room. the energy emerged into a color from green-purple streak portal, as Nikolai were very scared at first. But then he shook his mind and change it. "I must warned my daughter, and Alex Kharchenko at once." Nikolai mumbled himself, after that he runs towards the portal and lunge his body in it as the portal closes.

[ **Epilouge Ended** ]


	9. Interrogation

**A/N: Alright…. Hey, guys, it's me SkullCrusher550. And…. Welcome back to another series of 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega'. Since general Volosenkov and the Soviet commander was capture by allied forces for interrogation into the white house, I don't know what will happened to them so LET'S FIND OUT! For those who are a fan of Command & Conquer series…. Please, press the 'Follow or Favorite' on the upper left and also review. Anyways, lets do this!**

 **Another A/N: Although, this is just a short interrogation boring story and the words are gonna be like…. just below 1,000.**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R **

**The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter IX: Soviet Part IX: Interrogation**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts**

( **Nikolai Nikolyevich Dolinski, Alexander James Kharchenko, POV**

 _Location: Alex's Residence, Vernakia_

 _Date: February 1, 2893_

 _Time: 6:00 A.M._

 _Universe: 773_

It was early morning in the future planet Vernakia, Alex Kharchenko is just relaxing and sitting in his chair on his backyard with a shades on covering his eyes, until…. A flash of green-purple portal appeared before him spinning on its vortex, a young man came and stepped out of the spinning portal revealing to be Nikolai. As a former soviet commando, he tells the very bad news about the 'Universe 1125' is in danger Nikolai puts his device known as 'MDUPG' on his pocket.

"Alex," The former soviet commando began his sentence. "You have to help me!" Nikolai replied. "My parallel universe is in trouble." The soviet commando kept on shaking Alex's shoulder, but the Ukrainian-American stop Nikolai for shaking Alex's shoulder and he shove Nikolai's both hands on the side.

"Will you calm down for a bit!" Alex replied, as he continued his commenting towards his friend Nikolai. "Now," He started his sentence. "Tell me," The Ukrainian-American uttered. "What happened to your 'Universe'?" Alex interrogated the former commando.

"Premier Romanov, has an Order known as '88'." Nikolai replied.

"Order 88?" The Ukrainian-American question himself in bemuse look.

"Yes," Nikolai uttered. "He kills all of my comrade, while they're battling the ponies in Mongolia."

"Nope," Alex shook his head, like he doesn't know anything about this order. "Never heard of it."

"Come on, Alex," The former soviet commando responded in disbelief. "I though you're the genius h-" Nikolai's words were delayed, as the Ukrainian-American use his one finger to cover the mouth of the former soviet commando. "Shush." Alex indicated. "We need to talk about it inside my house for a change." He added.

Alex and his long time friend Nikolai went inside the house, to talk about what will happened to his Universe. Why is Premier so lunatic, and why did he kill all of his loyal Soviet soldiers on the battle in Nomgon against the ponies.

 _Location: Underground White House, Capitalist Washington D.C. (NW of Kansas)_

 _Date: May 1, 2051 (1 year after the incident in Communist Mongolia)_

 _Time: 7:54 A.M._

 _Universe: 1125_

( **Soviet Commander, General Isaak Karpovich Volosenkov, President Matthews, Secret Service Agents, POV** )

In an undergound whitehouse on washington, the Soviet Commander and General Volosenkov woke up slowly as their eyes were a bit blurry. While their eyes are still blurry, they saw two of President Matthews secret service agents standing on the side of him. Meanwhile President Matthews was sitting in his chair on the presidential desk, he use his rolling chair to face the two communist from USSR. He replied, "Wake them up." The President of United States of America ordered his two secret service agents kicked the bodies of the Soviet Commander and General Volosenkov.

The former soviet general and the soviet commander groaned in pain, after multiple kicks taken by the secret service agents. "What happened? Where are we?" Volosenkov mumbled himself.

"I'm glad you ask." President Matthews replied as he smirks manually. "Although," he started. "Why did you entered our U.S. soil, communists scoundrels?" The president interrogated.

"Entered?" General Volosenkov got bemused, for what the president is talking about. "We did not enter and invade your corrupt country." The soviet general shot back at the president of America. "We have just escape from our Motherland Moscow." The former general added.

"Escape? From who?" President Matthews interrogated the two former soviets, who were tied up into the chair.

"From our Leader of Moscow, Premier Romanov." The soviet commander answered back at the president of United States. "He is a lunatic, he destroys the province of Nomgon in Mongolia."

"You mean that big fat guy." President Matthews giggled a bit, but he coughed manually for this is a serious business. "I mean…. What happened to the people in Nomgon?" The American President inquired at the two former loyal soviet.

"It got obliterated completely by our Soviet Ultimate Kinetic Weapon known as 'Project Hades', including the ponies in it." The soviet commander replied. "We need your aid against Premier Romanov."

"Alright…. In one condition," The president replied. "We're still enemies, right?" Matthews asked the two former soviet comrades.

"Da." The two soviets replied in unison.

"Well," Matthews started. "In that case we'll aid you in the fight against the premier on moscow." The president added.

President Matthews will help the two former soviet from Moscow for defeating the premier, he was known as Romanov of the Russian Empire. He is now the most powerful russian dictator, in all over russia. That's why the soviet commander and general volosenkov, they will need the help of the president of America.

" _Good luck out there, commanders of motherland Russia."_ President Matthews stated into his mind.

( **To be continued** )

 **A/N: Hey, guys, hope you like this story…. even though, it's kind of boring. Anyways, I need some support with you guys. Please 'follow or favorited' this story, and also please leave me a very smooth review so that I could read them. also…. If you want to proof-read this fanfic, please contact me as possible or send me in PM.**

 **Laters!**

 **Cheerio!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**

[ **Epilouge** ]

 **A/N: This scene is from my story called 'My Little Pony: The Rose of Life' Hope you enjoy this epilouge scene. And also the content of the language will be strong, so watch what your reading.**

 _Location: In the middle of Ponyville, Equestria_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Universe: 774_

( **Pedro, Pinkie, Amdusias, POV** )

( **Play 'The Hot Wind Blowing' By: Jamie Christopherson** )

"We will defeat you Amdusias." Pinkie Replied angrily, while doing a battle stance.

"Prometimos señorita Fluttershy de estar libre de sus garras, falta demonio." Pedro responded while doing a battle stance also.

"Grrrrr!" The thunder demon growled. "I really want you and the light element bearer to be destroyed, bitch! " then the thunder demon recite some unholy spell but in latin. "Percute Ignem Alienum!" A unholy flames made out of darkness appears into the mid-air, and strikes the ground were Pedro and Pinkie is still at their positioned. Luckily the light element bearer recite a divine holy spell. "Divinum Terra Protector!" After he recite that latin spell, an earth pillar appears in front of them. When Amdusias attack came unto contact, it didn't hurt the light element bearer including Pinkie which it angers Amdusias a lot. The earth pillar suddenly disappear, as they are barely alive from the thunder demons attacks.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, demonio trueno?" Pedro interrogated the demon, which it cringes his teeth angrily.

"It's time for you to die like a bitch you are!?" The thunder demon then recite a new unholy latin spell. "Antiqua carmina profana te voco, antiquo carmine protege dum moriar!" Some of his unholy spells had been enhanced a bit, the evil entity recite another new unholy spell. "Fulgur Percusserit Impius!" The light element bearer and Pinkie got hit by a dark lightning, which their bodies is flowing a thousand volts of electricity. Pedro and Pinkie then stood up into their feet, and Pinkie formed another latin spell. "Capsule Sanctus!" Pinkie's hoof were actually transformed into claws like holy, she strike the thunder demon multiple times until his face and body are boiling hot because of the immense divine energy.

"I already told you, we are able to defeat you thunder demon." Pinkie smirk a bit, as the demon is lying into the ground unconscious.

"Lo hicimos, pierda meñique!" Pedro exclaimed, as he did the fist bump while the pink mare did the same.

"No," The pink flat haired pony added her reply. "We did it, as a team." She was happy that she was honored to be a partner of the light element bearer.

( **Song Ended** )

[ **Epilouge Ended** ]


	10. Capturing Or Killing Ivan Part I

**A/N: Sup, guys and gals, this is SkullCrusher550. I really need to apologized for the writer's block on 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega' fanfic, because I had summer job in my country. I'm kind a busy due to my summer job vacation, so I hope you will understand that. Also, please, leave some review on the review section that'll be appreciated. Also please leave us a couple of questions in all of my OC's, so that they'll answer them as possible. Please, press the button of 'Follow or Favorite' if you're a fan of Command & Conquer series. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Another A/N: I seemingly apologized about my writer's block, due to my summer job vacation. Hope you enjoy the story even though I am not perfect at it.**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter X: Soviets Part X: Capturing Or Killing Ivan Yevtushenko Part I**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

( **Nikolai, Alex, Anastasia, Natasha, Zhana, Brehana, POV** )

 _Location: Alex's Residence, Vernakia_

 _Time: 7:10 A.M._

 _Date: February 2, 2893_

 _Universe: 773_

After Nikolai told a story about what happened in the communist state mongolia, he can't possibly think about it all he do is cry as his tears fell down over his face while sitting on the comfortable sofa. "It is gonna be alright, Nikolai…. just let it out." Alex responded positively, as he cheer his long-time friend from sixty-four years ago. The Ukrainian but born Amercan patted on Nikolai's shoulder gently, then the four girls came on Alex's stunning living room. "Uncle Alex, we are home." An eldest girl replied happily, as other three girls came also they went to the living room to see Alex. They noticed their Nikolai for the first time, in their lives.

"Father?" The four daughters of Nikolai replied in unison, they look so happy as they saw Nikolai their father for the first time. Anastasia, Natasha, Zhana, Brehana, run toward to their father. Nikolai then kneel before his pretty daughters on the floor, even from sixty-four years ago. Even in the present they're still look beautiful, as they are now. The daughters of Nadezhda and Nikolai, cried tearfully as they miss their very own father for sixty-four years. Then afterwards, they broke the hugged.

"We miss you father so much!" Anastasia uttered sadly, as her tears were flowin down on her both eyes. "I thought you were killed?" She continously commented.

"I managed to escape from Romanov's clutches." Nikolai indicated fearfully, as he was telling the news about the premier who obliterated 'Nomgon' in the province of mongolia.

"Wait," Brehana recognized unto something. "What happened in our motherland?" The youngest sister interrogated their very own father.

"Our motherland is no more." Nikolai answered confidently.

"What do you mean?" Zhana questioned once more.

"Premier Romanov, execute an order known as 'Order 88'." The former soviet commando responded. "He killed General Volosenkov and the Soviet Commander, while they are fighting ponies in Mongolia." Nikolai commented anxiously like he was shameful about it. "So, I decided to ask all of my comrades, to start a revolutionary movement against Romanov's regime." The soviet commando replied.

"I hope they are alright, somehow." Natasha responded positively, like she was gonna pray for the revolutionary soldier's to fight against Romanov's Russian Empire Forces.

" _I hope you will, Natasha._ " Nikolai spoke into his mind.

( **Soviet Commander, General Volosenkov, General Samantha, POV** )

 _Location: Underground White House, Capitalist Washington D.C. (NW of Kansas)_

 _Time: 6:20 P.M._

 _Date: May 2, 2051_

 _Universe: 1125_

On the mission room of the underground white house, The Soviet Commander, General Volosenkov, and including General Samantha a female allied american who serves for sixty years in the service. Everyone on the room were allied forces, as they all seated in their respective row of chairs all of the allied soldiers will start to listen what are the tactics.

"Thank you for coming everyone," The Soviet General spoked confidently on the middle of the stage, most of the allied soldier are glaring at him because they hate him since the soviet war sixty-four years ago but he seemingly ignores it as he continously uttered in the stage confidently. "Our mission objective is to take down Romanov's forces, in the urban locality on Zabaykalsk in Russia." He gave the mic from the allied general, known as General Samantha.

"On Zabaykalsk Russia," The allied general replied, as she continued. "The Russian Empire were shipping many stolen Kharchenko tech." General Samantha uttered, as the projector screen are turn on. as the allied general is pointing at the russian empire, who buys stolen Kharchenko tech came from Afghanistan. She clasped the remote gently, as the image switch another picture from the screen.

"Here's the man who ships many hi-tech weapons, from stolen Kharchenko Tech." General Samantha uttered, as they revealed the man on the projector screen.

"His name is Ivan Yevtushenko." The allied general mentioned the name. "He is a former soviet army since he joined the war against the allies, from the second world war." She added explaining, as she gave the mic from the soviet general respectively.

"Our mission is…. to capture, or kill him mercilessly." The soviet general responded pridely.

"I need four navy seals for this mission." General Volosenkov uttered, as he gonna choose who is gonna be for the operation.

"We'll do it," A girl voice who's to be American but in Russian Accent. "Me and my men will capture or kill this bitch!" She shouted angrily yet pridefully.

"Alright," General Samantha replied with an awkward tone. "What are your names maggots!" The allied general shouted at the five soldier's, who stood up in each of their chairs saluting before the allied general politely.

"Roza Germanovna Clayton, ma'am!" She introduced herself, while saluting the female allied general.

"Raisa Olegovna Williamson, madam!" The Russian but born American girl introduced herself, as she salute the allied general respectively.

"Zachary Daniel Dawson, ma'am!" The private american introduced himself confidently, as he saluted the female general of the allied with respect.

"Noah John Cheol, madam!" A korean but born american introduced himself confidently, in front of the female allied general.

"Anyone else wants to join this kind of operative?" Every allied soldier didn't respond except for the five I mean four soldier, who was on the front row of the seat.

"All of you are dismiss," General Volosenkove replied with a serious face. "Except the four of you soldiers." All the allied soldiers stood up with their seats, and leave the mission room.

( **General Volosenkov, General Samantha, Roza, Raisa, Zachary, Noah, POV** )

 _Location: Operation Room_

 _Time: 6:45 A.M._

 _Date: May 2, 2051_

 _Universe: 1125_

After the mission objective at the underground white house mission room, the four soldier's are Roza, Raisa, Zachary, and Noah were seated each of them respectively in the row of chair. The two general of the USSR and the general of the Allied Nation, were facing the four soldier before them in the Operation Room.

"Are you sure you guys can handle this kind of situation?" The former soviet general question the four soldiers.

"Yes we are!" The four soldier screamed in unison.

"Alright then," General Samantha uttered with a smug. "Gear up already!" The female allied responded yet a smile on her face.

"Yes, ma'am!" The four soldiers replied in unison, as they saluted before the two generals. Then afterwards the two generals went down the stage and left the operation room.

Roza, Raisa, Zachary, and Noah went to the combat uniform and weapons room. as they are looking for their own guns, The four soldier or militia saw a lot of weapons from every country on the weapon display. They then made a smirked on their faces like they're badass looking.

Roza equipped with AN-94 Nikonov Assault Rifle as a primary weapon, and a MP-443 Grach pistol as a sidearm which it was set on the left holster on the left waist. Also she had two RGD-5 offensive grenade, yet she has three F-1 Limonka defensive grenade which it is set on the belt around her waist.

Raisa equipped with XM8 lightweight optic sighted assault rifle with Degtyarev anti-materiel sniper rifle as a primary weapon, also she had MK.23 SOCOM Pistol including suppressor as a sidearm which it was set in the holster on the righ waist. And she had five M67 frag grenades on the left side of her waist in the belt, including three AN-M8 white smoke grenade on the right side of her waist in the belt.

Zachary equipped with XM29 OICW Assault Rifle as a primary weapon, And a .44 Magnum Desert Eagle Pistol as a sidearm which it was set in the holster on the left waist. Also he has six M67 Frag Grenade and a four M84 Stun Grenade, which it was set on the belt around his waist.

Noah equipped with Steyr AUG bullup assault rifle as a sidearm, Heckler & Koch .45 ACP semi-automatic pistol as a sidearm which it is set in the holster on the right waist. He had six M67 Frag grenades on the right side of her waist in the belt, including three M84 Stun Grenade in the left side.

"Alright, let us move on." Zachary uttered, as he cock his XM29 like a badass. "Time to capture that Ivan bitch!" He commented negatively, as his three team mates smack each of their own faces with a groaned as they left the combat and weapons room.

( **Roza, Raisa, Zachary, Noah, POV** )

 _Location: Joint Base Anacosta-Boiling, D.C. (NW of Kansas)_

 _Time: 7:30 A.M._

 _Date: May 2, 2051_

 _Universe: 1125_

The five I mean four soldier ran towards and rode an american transport chopper known as Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion, the transport chopper then ascended into the air as it leave the airfields while the rotors whips against the winds. Then the transport chopper will depart to Zabaykalsk, for capturing a former russian empire soldier Ivan Yevtuvshenko.

 **X**

 _Location: Zabaykalsk, Russia (NE of China-Mongolia Border)_

 _Time: 7:35 A.M._

 _Date: May 2, 2051_

 _Universe: 1125_

 _Incoming Transmission_

The Sikorsky Sea Stallion transport chopper descended into the ground in the safe zone, As Roza, Raisa, Zachary, and Noah then leaves the chopper transport afterwards the transport chopper leaves. then on the side bar screen an allied general known as Samantha appeared for the first time. "Alright," General Samantha began her sentence, as she started explaining what are the tactics. "Your objective is…. to capture or killed Ivan Yevtuvshenko." Then she vanished from the side bar screen, as the mission has begun.

"Alright, you heard the lady." Roza replied with a smug on her face. "Let us get this done." She added.

"But," Raisa realize something. "What about my Anti-Materiel Rifle?" She questioned her team mates which it was Roza, Zachary, and Noah. Which they noticed the Degtyarev Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle in her back.

"Fine," Zachary replied with a groaned. "Me, Roza, and Noah will infiltrate the town silently." The private american marine explained, as he continue. "If you saw any Tesla Trooper Mk.3 kill it!" Zachary responded as he frowns a bit, which Raisa was confused about it.

"Tesla Mk.3?" Raisa inquired with a confused expression.

"Nevermind," Zachary replied groaning. "Just get into your sniping position." The private american marine, Noah, including Roza went to the urban district of Zabaykalsk. Roza in the other hand went on her sniping position with her anti-materiel sniper rifle, as she started looking armored vehicles or infantries.

( **To Be Continued** )

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy this kind of story, please review on the review section that'll be appreciated. Also I really need support over this story, and please press the button of 'Favorite or Follow' in the upper left of the section. I'll be continuing this story, in due time. Goodbye and see ya later!**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550!**


	11. Capturing Or Killing Ivan II

**A/N: Hello, welcome back to another chapter of 'The Conversion Bureau Command & Conquer: Mental Omega'. Hope you guys enjoy the story, even though its suck. Please leave me a smooth review, so that I'll read them. don't forget to press the 'favorite & follow'.**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter XI: Soviets Part XI: Capturing Or Killing Ivan Yevtushenko Part II**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

( **Raisa POV** ) ( **Roza, Zachary, Noah, On the earpiece communicator POV** )

 _Location: Zabaykalsk, Russia (NE of China-Mongolia Border)_

 _Time: 12:30 P.M._

 _Date: May 2, 2051_

 _Universe: 1125_

Raisa was gripping the Degtyarev anti-materiel sniper rifle, she is looking right through the iron sight scope she glance at her team mates as they were infiltrating the base of Ivan Yetuvshenko. "Guys," The russian-american sniper soldier started speaking, through the earpiece communicator. "What is going over there?" Roza interrogated his three team mates through the tiny ear piece. "We've successfully just infiltrate the base."

The russian-american sniper soldier then perceived a burst of assault rifle, came from Noah's Steyr Aug bullup assault rifle as he killed two russian imperial patrol guards on top of the tower silently. " _Good job, Noah!_ " Raisa heard Roza from the earpiece communicator for congratulating Noah for killing, a two russian imperial patrol guards in her earpiece communicator.

" _Jeongmal Gamsahabnida._ " Noah replied in korean instead of american. " _Now,_ " Noah began his sentence on Raisa's ear piece communicator. " _Let us get going before those russian imperial_ _fools finds us._ " The korean-american marine uttered bluntly, as some russian imperial partrol guards shadow, can be seen patrolling the area of their surroundings. As Noah, Zachary, and Roza kept on avoiding the patrol guards from being spotted.

Raisa is watching her team mates throughout the sniper scope, as she look to the left Raisa then glance at the army of newfoals who's to be charging towards the urban city or town of Zabykalsk. The Russian imperial forces hold the PER forces off, while Roza is looking for Ivan Yevtuvshenko.

"Roza," Raisa indicated as she called her through the communicator, as she saw through the iron sight scope the sniper soldier gasped hardly. "We have to hurry," The female sniper soldier responded. "The PER forces are almost here." She added.

" _You got it!_ " Roza answered back to Raisa.

" _Dangsin-eun hwanja jeolm-eun hana gadoeeoyahabnida._ " Noah spoke in korean patiently, while he was holding his Steyr Aug bullup assault rifle at the end of his shoulder.

" _Patient?_ " Zachary roared at Noah, as Raisa heard it from the ear piece communicator. " _For pete sake the PER forces are here, Noah!_ " He commented.

" _We can not leave until we find Ivan._ " Roza replied with a solemn face.

" _Agreed,_ " Noah replied patiently, as they focus for their objective. Roza and her team must hurry, because the PER forces objective is to change Ivan Yevtuvshenko into a pony. They must race, before it's to late.

( **Roza, Noah, Zachary, Ivan, Raisa, POV** )

 _Location: Zabaykalsk Exterior Warehouse Entrance_

 _Time: 1:20 P.M._

 _Date: May 2, 2051_

 _Universe: 1125_

On the side bar of the screen, Ivan Yevtuvshenko was laughing in the screen. " _Heh,_ " He scoffed then after that he formed a smug on his face. " _You think you can find me, my russian imperial patrol guards will stop you._ " Ivan responded while he was laughing, on the side bar screen. " _My helicopter transport will be here in an hour._ " He replied in an annoying tone, then after that he left transmission.

Then General Samantha has appeared on the side bar screen, same as General Volosenkov like they were appearing in a panel transmission. " _Team, you must catch Ivan before he escapes._ " The former soviet general replied in transmission as he ended it. " _Because the chopper transport will leave in an hour._ " The former soviet general responded.

Then…. Roza, Zachary, and Noah went to an entrance of the warehouse. When Roza did a gesture on Zachary to open the door, He agape the door just a bit. Zachary's both eyes were widen, as he saw something in there. " _What did you see?_ " Roza interrogated the private marine, as the earpiece communicator can be heard from Raisa

" _I saw some eight russian imperial patrol guards just inside from the warehouse,_ " Zachary replied on Raisa's communicator. " _Also,_ " He tried to think of something else. " _We got one Tesla Troopers MK. III just display in the area of the warehouse._ " Zachary continued speaking on Raisa's communicator.

" _Geu lobos ildeul-i ulileul twigin gyeong-u jeug,_ " Noah spoke in korean. " _Uli haebyeongdae e daehan wiheom hal su-issda,_ " He continued speaking in korean. " _Ulineun hwagsilhi jug-eun geos-ibnida._ " Noah responded but in korean, as he was heard on Raisa's communicator.

"Then we will destroy them no matter what." Raisa replied on her own earpiece communicator, as she was looking right through the iron sight scope of the Degtyarev Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle.

Roza is planning on how to take down Ivan's imperial patrol guards, She prepared a piece of paper and wrote down unto something. " _Alright,_ " Roza started speaking, towards to her two team mates. " _We need to do something of taking down Ivan's pathetic patrol guards._ " She commented bluntly on the Raisa's tiny earpiece communicator.

' **X'**

( **Noah, Zachary, Roza, Ivan, POV** )

 _Location: Zabaykalsk Warehouse Interior_

 _Time: 2:00 P.M._

 _Date: May 2, 2051_

 _Universe: 1125_

After Roza, Zachary, including Noah plan the tactic that they will do. Then Zachary and Noah nodded at each other, as they draw two each of their own stun grenades in each of their invidual hands. " _Ready?"_ Zach questioned his friend Noah as he nodded. " _Go!"_ The first private marine replied, as Zach including Noah catapult the stun grenades inside the warehouse. Then as the two stun grenade landed inside, it explodes with a bang of flash which blinded all the soldiers innermost of the warehouse.

" _Go, Go, Go!_ " Roza shouted as she fired her AN-94 Assault Rifle killing several soldiers, as Noah including Zach defend themselves from incoming bullets in their positions. Noah draw M67 frag grenade from his belt, as Zachary did the same. They then hurl the grenade exploding into the ground, killing five russian imperial militia's in process.

Roza kep on firing with her AN-94 Assault Rifle, but she kept on missing ever target she hits. Then one russian imperial militia almost gonna fire his own rifle, but Noah shoot the militia with his Steyr Aug Bullup Assault Rifle in the head causing one imperial militia slowly tumble from the ground she gasped momentarily. Roza saw his fellow member formed an angry face, as Noah fired his own Assault Rifle killing many soldier as he can. While Zachary fire his XM29 OICW Assault Rifle, against the militia patrol guards on the second floor of the warehouse.

After the gunfight, Ivan Yevtuvshenko was just hiding in his office cowering himself like a scary five year old child. Then Zachary, Noah, including Roza went inside to Ivan's office. Roza formed an madden face towards Ivan, as she draw her MP-443 Grach Pistol and pointed at Ivan's forehead. " _Why are you stealing some of Khachenko's tech?_ " Roza interrogated the former soviet soldier from the second world war, but he didn't respond. " _Answer me, before I could pull the trigger!_ " She shouted at Ivan, as Roza threaten Ivan with her pistol. As the former soviet soldier got scared of her.

" _Alright, Alright,_ " Ivan replied with an innocent tone, but then he formed a smug. " _Before you take to custody you must face me._ " He responded in an devilish tone, he threw one smoke grenade into the ground exploding into a puff of smoke. Roza, Zachary, including Noah were coughing hardly. Then An earthquake began to shook the earth, as one Tesla Trooper came into hiding.

The Tesla Trooper is the extremely advance anti-armor/infantry/air, it has the capable of destroying armor, air, and infantry. It is very highly armored, than the old version of Tesla Troopers from first world war until the psychic dominator disaster. The Tesla Trooper are equipped with pair of tesla coil cannons, a 23mm ZU-23 anti-aircraft/infantry auto twin cannons were attached into the shoulders it has capable of shredding infantry and air. It also served as armor piercing round against tank. so the bullets from their armor could just bounced off, but their weakness were anti-materiel rifle or anti-tank rifles.

Two Tesla Trooper then walking towards Zachary, Noah, and Roza. It fired two of its twin tesla coil cannons, but it naturally missed because Zachary, Noah, including Roza evade the attack. Noah fired back with his Steyr Aug Bullup Assault Rifle, against the two Tesla Trooper but it had no effects because of the armor plating. " _Ugh! It had no effect due to the armors toughness._ " Noah spoke american instead of korean.

" _All we need is to run._ " Roza reclaimed her words, causing Zach and Noah to gasped.

" _What? You can't be serious! Right?_ " Zachary uttered.

" _Do not worry, I have a plan._ " Roza formed a smirked face, as she looked her head towards in front of the one Tesla Trooper . but then she called Raisa for help. " _Raisa,_ " Roza uttered at the earpiece communicator. " _You need to utilized your Degtyarev Anti-Materiel Rifle._ " She responded quickly.

"Do you think that could work." Raisa answered back at Roza, through her earpiece communicator.

" _It will, Raisa._ " Roza responded back at Raisa's tiny earpiece communicator.

 **'X'**

( **Roza, Zachary, Noah, POV** ) ( **Ivan is the pilot of Tesla Trooper** )

 _Location: Zabaykalsk Warehouse Hallway/Entrance_

 _Time: 2:50 P.M._

 _Date: May 2, 2051_

 _Universe: 1125_

Two I mean One Tesla Trooper is chasing Zachary, Roza, including Noah down the hallways of the warehouse. Then the Tesla Trooper fired its 23mm ZU Auto Twin Cannons towards the three marines, but it kept on missing the target for they keep on running from the hallways until the entrance.

After Zachary, Noah, and Roza reach the entrance. Roza then twist the door knob to the left, until the door is open. Once it opens, the three marines successfully go outside to escape the terrifying Tesla Trooper . " _Raisa, Now!_ " Roza instructed Raisa, to fire her Degtyarev Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle. Raisa did obey Roza's words, as Raisa then pointed the iron scope against the Tesla Trooper when the crossfire from the scope was in place Raisa then pulled the trigger of the sniper rifle piercing the Tesla Trooper's Armor. " _Again._ " Roza replied, as she saw that the bullet pierce through the armor Raisa then cocks an open bolt of the anti-materiel sniper rifle. The sniper soldier then fired another shot, but this time its on the frontal head. Raisa then pulled the trigger, as the bullet went through the head causing the Tesla Troopers armor to tumble to the ground.

" _You got nice shot, Raisa!_ " Roza indicated on Raisa's communicator.

"Bol'shoye spasibo." Raisa uttered as she was speaking in russian.

Then Zachary, Noah, and Roza went forward to the dead Tesla Troopers Armor, when they were removing the mask after they remove the mask it reveals to be Ivan Yevtuvshenko. His face is filled with blood, while his side cheeks are drooling blood. Ivan was coughing with blood spitting. " _You have won today,_ " He was continously coughing, while the blood is spitting. " _But, I still serve the russian empire._ " Ivan is very loyal to the russian emperor, but then he replied something else. " _Аллах aкбар!_ " He clasp the self-destruct mode, causing the armor to be exploded forming an explosion smoke cloud. After the explosion had spread, Roza and her fellow marines were knockout unconscious.

But then a strange green-purple streak portal had emerge, just in front of them. A two mysterious man came and step up into the energy spinning portal, One man dressed in a plain white shirt, blue jeans, but also he wears a dark-blue sneakers. Another man dressed in a plain black shirt, pale brown jeans, also he wears a blue sneakers. "We need to send these three people to the hospital." One man replied.

"Agreed." Another man concurs. "Let's go!" The first man and the second man picked up Zachary, Noah, including Roza's unconscious body and putting them into the shoulder. Then after that the two mysterious stranger went inside the energy portal, and closes by itself.

Raisa gasped a bit, after she saw the whole thing. "I must warned the others." She picks up her Degtyarev Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle, and she puts it into her spine as she gets going then the screen went pitch black.

( **To Be Continued** )

 **A/N: Hey, guys, hope you enjoy the story! I also need some support with you guys, please leave me a very nice and positive review on the review section. You could press the button of 'Favorite or Follow' in the upper left, and at the end of the soviet arc, I'll be doing the allied arc which contained ten chapters also I hope you guys stay tuned. Bye see ya later, alligator**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	12. Going To The MPD

**A/N: Hey, guys, this is SkullCrusher550. And welcome to another chapter of 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega', I'm really sorry that I lied to you guys, I didn't say ten chapters I meant seven chapters similar from the mission of 'Yuri's Revenge'. Hope you guys enjoy the story, and tell me what do you think of the story.**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter XII: Soviet Part XII: Going To The Multiverse Police Department**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

( **Roza, Zachary, Noah, Two Mysterious Men, POV** )

 _Location: Ash'gur City Hospital, Vernakia_

 _Time: 8:00 A.M._

 _Date: April 17, 2893_

 _Universe: 773_

Roza, Zachary, including Noah woke up in the same hospital bed, they were covered with bandages. They then clasp their own heads, to relief the pain in their heads. "Oof, What happened?" Roza started to talk about, what happened to them. "It is like a tornado hit us or something." The russian-american soldier notice something is different, she glance at her surroundings that she was thinking something is not right. "We do not know what is going on," Roza uttered forming a solemn face. "We must find out." She added.

"And…. How are we gonna do that?" Noah interrogated the russian-american soldier. "Bangbeob?" He spoked in korean.

"Yeah, Roza." Zachary added.

"We act normal and natural." The russian but born american reclaimed with a serious forming on her face.

But then a door suddenly turns its knob to the left causing it to open, two mysterious men entered the room with flowers clutching within their hands. "You know Eugene," The first man responded, clutching a piece of roses or flower over his hands. "You can't just scare someone, just like you did before." The first mysterious man replied, then the two mysterious men saw the three strangers from the hospital bed lying there as they formed an awkward face.

"Oh," This is only the first mysterious man's response, he turn his both eyes to the right. "Uh, we have brought you flowers to…. You know, to….. visit the three of you guys." He added numerously, but the three marines didn't respond they just glare forming their arms around the chest. "You-" The first man's words was interrupted, as Noah spoked first leaving the mysterious man speechless.

"Alright, you gentlemen better start talking," Noah start to formed an angry face towards, the two mysterious men like he was threatening them. "Neon i oneun geos-eul huhoe handa!" He spoked in korean fluently.

"Yeah, what he said." Zachary uttered as he pointed at Noah's words, which he couldn't understand what it says.

Then the two mysterious men exchange glances, after that they seem to start laughing so hard like children. Then their tears were flowing out from giggling, as they both wiped the tears away with their own fingers. The two men wheezed for a moment, before they could speak. "You think you could threaten me…. Noah John Cheol." The first man guessed his name right, which the korean but born american gasp a bit. "What's the matter, Noah?" He asked scarily which the korean-american soldier, seems can't respond at all.

"The two of you," The second man replied, as he pointing the two soldiers. "You must be Roza Germanovna Clayton, and Zachary Daniel Dawson." The second stranger guessed their names, out loud which Roza and Zachary were scared.

"How the…. Fuck!?" The private american soldier cursed within his breath. "How did they know our names? How?" Zachary questioned himself, like he was talking to his mind.

"Otkuda oni znali moye imya, oni svoyego roda stalkerom." Roza spoked in russian instead of american. "ili chto?" The russian-american interrogated herself.

"Alright," Noah replied while gesturing. "You got us," He commented solemnly. "But, who are you guys anyways?" The korean-amercan marine questioned the two mysterious men.

"Greetings," The first man responded politely, in such manner. "Our names are, Norman Philip Robertson." He introduced himself out loud.

"And my name is Yevheniy Aleksandrovych Andrutsiv." The ukrainian but born american introduced himself confidently.

"Or you could just call me Eugene." He commented once more, as he told the nickname of Yevheniy.

"We are the Multiverse Police Department," Yevheniy or Eugene responded, as they revealed their organization. "Or MPD for short." The ukrainian-american included his reply.

"Multiverse Police Department?" Noah was confused about, what they are.

"MPD?" Zachary responded as well, making them confused what are they. "Never heard of them before." The private american added his reply.

"Do I have to explain it?" Yevheniy sighed and then questioned, the three marines which they nodded weakly.

"Alright," Norman started to explained, while he sighed as he twitched the bridge of his face. "The Multiverse Police Department are the police officers wandering around the Multiple-Universe or Multiverse." The MPD officer responded. "They also arrest the criminals, who are against the law of Multiverse." Norman stated continously. "Also…. Me and Eugene have a lot of adventures in Multiple-Universe." He added in reply, as Norman remembers the adventures that they had with Eugene.

"Then, But," Zachary began to speak. "Why did you save us?" The private american marine questioned trying to remember, the two men once who saved them.

"I can't just let you guys, die or rot out there." Norman answered with confident.

"I agree, with Norman." The Ukrainian-American added.

"Oh," Roza responded forming a solemn face. "Then…. when are we gonna be discharge in the hospital?" The russian but born american interrogated the two MPD officers.

"I'll handle this." Norman then formed a smirked, over his face with pride. As he pushed Eugene aside, just beside him.

"What are you doing?" Roza interrogated as she noticing something.

"Sana Divinae Flammae!" The first MPD officer recited a latin spell while he outstretched his arms wide, after he spoke a latin spell a holy flame aura surrounds the room. then after that it hits the body of Noah, Zachary, and Roza's body, making those wounds, bruises, but also scratches disappeared in an instant. "Ahhhhhh!" Noah and Zachary were shouting what was happening, but it turns out the flames wasn't lethal at all because it's only for healing.

"Huh?" Noah including Zachary glance, at their bodies which they saw that each of their scratches, bruises, and blood disappear even for Roza.

"It did not hurt on me." The russian-american responded weakly, as she was glancing at her body that her scratch, bruise, and also wounds were gone in an instant. She then ascend and stood up into her bed, after she got into her bed Roza then stretch through her hand until feet. "All of my wounds, bruises, and scratches…. Is gone." The russian but born american uttered.

"Same here, Roza." Noah added.

"Me too, thanks to him I can go back!" Zachary uttered happily.

"Um," Eugene responded, as he have something to say. "Actually you can not go back to your Universe." The second MPD officer added his reply.

"What do you mean by that?" Noah interrogated simply, as he was curious about it.

"Yeah, tell us." Zachary and Roza replied in unison.

"It's kind of hard to explain what happened there." Norman responded while gesturing his both hands, but then Eugene's head is forming with bulb on the side of his head.

"Wait, Norman," Eugene called his best friend, causing him to get his attention.

"What is it, Eugene." Norman replied patiently.

"How about," The friend of Norman replied. "We train them how to be a better soldier." Eugene uttered happily while doing some gestures. "But, if we train them they will received their own MDUPG." The ukrainian but born american indicated positively. "How about that?" The second MPD officer interrogated the three marines once from 'Universe 1125'.

"Well, if you say so," Norman was about thinking of something, until he proceeds speaking. "Sure! Why not?" The american MPD officer responded. "Come on guys, we have much work to do!" Norman cheer Roza, Noah, and including Zachary up. As they got up into their own hospital beds, after they were healed up by Norman.

( **Roza, Noah, Zachary, Norman, Yevheniy, POV** )

 _Location: Ash'gur City Hospital Inside Entrance, Vernakia_

 _Time: 8:30 A.M._

 _Date: April 17, 2893_

 _Universe: 773_

Noah, Roza, Zachary, and Eugene were sitting on the row of chairs waiting patiently, while Norman the officer of Multiverse Police Department is paying the bill, of the three marines as they bill out. "Nurse, Shry'ark," He called out the Vernakian nurse's name out loud, to get her attention to Norman. "How much is the statement?" The MPD officer interrogated the Vernakian Nurse, she speaks the Vernakian language which Noah, Roza, and Zachary couldn't understand it.

"Th'uark ho'kru svershti Vernakian Na'marak." She spoked in Vernakian language, which the three marines can't even understand it.

"Uh, Eugene," Noah called the friend of Norman, as Eugene turned his head to the korean but born american soldier. "Hmm, what is it Noah?" Yevheniy inquired the korean but born american.

"What does the nurse say, I can't even understand her anyways?" Noah interrogated Eugene, as he can't even understand Vernakian language.

"She says it is 300,000 Vernakian Credits." Yevheniy or Eugene translated the Vernakian language successfully.

"I am interested," Roza began talking quietly, as she raise her right hand. "What are Vernakian Credits?" The russian but born american interrogated the MPD officer.

"Well, you see…." Eugene started explaining about Vernakian Credits. "That is the currency of Vernakia." The ukrainian-american MPD officer answered.

"Wait," Noah realized something. "So You tell me that our bill is 300,000!?" He screamed a bit, as was like flipping out but he remain calm just for a minute.

"Yes," Eugene answered.

"Then? What year is this?" Zachary interrogated at Eugene.

"29th century," Eugene answered simply, The three marines that they rescue before got shocked of what they heard. "It is actually…. Um, April 17, 2893." The ukrainian-american MPD officers told them the month, date, and also the year.

"What!?" Noah, Zachary, including Roza bellowed, while they are sitting in a row of chairs at the hospital.

"Wh-" Roza's words got delayed, as Norman came towards to them at the row of chairs with Eugene. While the american MPD officer held, a receipt that he paid the bills earlier.

"Guys," Norman replied forming a smile on his face, running towards to Eugene and the three marines and he then ceased from running. Then Norman was standing after them, then he proceed through his speaking. "I got the receipt we need to go." The MPD officer added, as Norman walk towards the door entrance as he pushed it. Then Eugene and the three marines of allies follow after Norman, as they decided to escort the american MPD officer outside of the hospital.

( **Noah, Zachary, Roza, Norman, Yevheniy, POV** )

 _Location: Ash'gur City Hospital Parking Lot, Vernakia_

 _Time: 8:45 A.M._

 _Date: April 17, 2893_

 _Universe: 773_

Norman, Eugene, and the three marines walk at the parking lot, to search their MPD hover police cruiser. Then they already found the MPD police cruiser owned by Norman and Eugene, the two MPD officers then enters the vehicle. While Zachary, Roza, including Noah entered the MPD police cruiser when they entered the vehicle. The three marines of the allies, were seemed to be interested. "This is so much better than the original police cruiser, I presume." Roza replied while smiling a bit, as she notice all inside of the MPD police car.

"I agree, Roza," Zachary raised his eyebrows while he smirked. "These police is hi-tech." He added. "Who created these kind of police cruiser." The private american marine inquired at the two MPD officers, while he was talking to Eugene at the frontal seats.

"Alexander James Kharchenko, of course!" Norman answered happily, while he started the engine. "He's the one who created all of these police cruisers." The american MPD uttered, then the engine roared loudly. Then all of the computer and hi-tech stuff inside, were activated by itself. " **Welcome Back,** " A robotic female voice heard. " **Norman and Yevheniy.** " She added. " **What Destination Are You Gonna Depart.** " The female robotic voice replied, but in british accent she was telling them in a polite manner.

"Multiverse Police Department." Norman answered with confidence, then he clasp a button at the frontal part of the cruiser. Then a green with purple streak holographic energy, some what appears in front of the three marines they seem to be more amaze about the police cruiser.

" **Thank You, For Your Choosing A New Destination.** " The female robot from the speaker replied in british, then she proceed another word. " **Initializing Flight Mode.** " The female robot responded, as the MPD police cruiser transformed into a armed VTOL police cruiser with 15.7X120mm Dual-rapid fire beak-mounted machine gun in the sides and this includes a Hellfire Missiles capable of destroying armored units. Then the VTOL police cruiser descended into the mid-air until it launch from the air, while flying into the air the female robot voice responded. " **Initializing Portal Mode.** " As the VTOL police cruiser is in the air, it released a powerful green with purple from the hood, out of the thin air. " **Initiating Hyper Drive Mode, Remember To Wear Your Seatbelts At All Times.** " The robotic female voice responded in british accent, as the two MPD officers then put their seatbelts on around their bodies.

"What is going on?" Noah inquired at the two MPD officers.

"Yeah, I-" Roza's words were seemingly interrupted, until Eugene turned his body and spoked at the back seat of the three marines.

"You guys wanna wear your seatbelts." Norman raised his eyebrows while he smirk a bit, as they instructed the three marines of allies. Then after that Zachary, Noah, including Roza suddenly obeyed as they put their seatbelts on at the back of the seat. "This would be a bumpy ride." Norman added while he formed a smirk, all over his place.

"Huh?" Noah, Zachary, and Roza gasp a bit nervously, while their sweats are pouring down a bit.

Afterwards while the VTOL police cruiser is in the air, Norman then pulled out the lever. The VTOL police cruiser suddenly went inside of the spinning gyre, as the green with purple streak portal immediately closed by itself then the screen suddenly turned pitch black.

( **To be continued** )

 **A/N: Hey, guys, hope you enjoy the story. also please put a smooth review on the review section as long its not negative. Please press the button of 'Favorite or Follow' at the upper left of the screen, because I seemingly need some support with you guys. So, what will happened to Noah, Roza, and Zachary when they enter the Multiverse Police Department for training? find out next, guys! Stay tuned to another chapter.**

 **-Laters**

 **-Cheerio**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	13. A Traitor Soviet Premier Part II

**A/N: Hello, guys and gals, this is SkullCrusher550. Welcome to another story but chapter of 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer Mental Omega'. I really need some support with you guys, please check my new story also known as 'inFAMOUS Second Son: The Team Death Match Arena'. Please read them if you had time, also press the 'Favorite or Follow' from the other side of the screen. Anyways, I'll better start writing.**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter XIII: Soviet Part XIII: A Traitor Soviet Premier Part II**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

( **Noah, Roza, Zachary, Norman, Yevheniy, POV** )

 _Location: Multiverse Police Department Interior_

 _Time: 5:50 P.M._

 _Date: April 18, 2893_

 _Universe: Outside of the Multiverse_

It was a peaceful but beautiful sunset on the Multiverse Police Department, the green with purple streak portal seemed to appeared out of thin air. A VTOL police cruiser came also stepped out of the portal, the police cruiser then slows the speed down. " **We Have Arrived In Our Destination.** " The female robot spoked, as they arrived the Multiverse Police Department then the police cruiser descended into the ground as Norman is driving while he search for parking their own car. Then after the american MPD officer had hours of searching, he finally grasp the gear stick to reverse properly from the parking lot. Later when the american MPD officer had successfully parked the MPD police cruiser car, and then Norman holds the key twisting it to the left causing the engine to shut off. "Guys," The american MPD officer called his passengers out, causing Yevheniy, Noah, Zachary, but also Roza who woke up in their peaceful sleep. The four passengers of Norman then groans, while they stretching their body so the blood will flow on each of their bodies. "We're here, don't be such in a sleeping beauty." Norman replied bluntly, trying waking them up.

"I'm shutting my eyes tight so everything goes black." Noah responded weakly while groaning, as he goes back to sleep but Yevheniy slam the three marines with his left hand. Leaving their faces with a mark on each of their cheeks, Noah, Zachary, and Roza were clasping their each others cheeks.

"What was that for!?" The korean but born american uttered angrily. "Why did you slap me, Eugene?" Noah questions the Ukrainian-American MPD, as he clutching his left cheeks but the slap mark kept him suffering due to the slap that Yevheniy taken earlier.

"Vy prosto poshchechina nam darom," Roza spoke in russian. "kak varvarskoye." The russian but born american indicated, while she cross her arms around the chest.

"Just get out of the car." Norman ordered the three marines of the allies to leave the vehicle, then Noah, Zachary, also Roza obeyed the command that the american MPD instructed.

After they left the police cruiser, the three marines of the allies saw how big the Multiverse Police Department is. Their based is actually heavy security, with heavy defesive turrets place everywhere on the headquarters against invaders trying to seize it. The MPD headquarters is protected by Xer'khanda force field, which it secures them from an incoming attack. This force field was created by a powerful alien God Krex, he's the one who make this kind of force field ever since both of the Multiverse and Universe co-exist. The MPD headquarters are equipped with heavy anti-air emplacements like, ST-90 Plasma Anti-Air Gun Emplacements capable of destroying enemy aircraft, Briq'yrh CIWS is a variant of the Phalanx, capable of obliterating enemy missiles, and last thing at least is the Exterminator Railgun Turret they are useful against larger enemy fleets.

"Is this really necessary?" Zachary elevated his eyebrow, while he cross his arms around its chest. "I mean…. I can't even explain this at all!" He shouted while he gestures his both hands. "This is very overkill." The male allied marine replied, as he shrugged while his eyebrows are still raised

"Eto ochen' sovershenno udivitel'no," Roza spoked in russian. "Ya dazhe ne mogu ob"yasnit', o tom, kak udivitel'nym eto." She responded while Roza grinned before the MPD officer.

"Why thank you, Roza." Eugene blessed the russian-american girl soldier. "Yak tse mylo z vashoho boku, vy shchedryy soldat ya koly - nebudʹ chuv." The ukrainian-american MPD officer reclaimed in his ukrainian language. "Now, let us go in the headquarters." Then the two MPD officers plus the three guest, went inside from the unbelievable and formidable HQ of MPD.

"Alright," Norman uttered happily, as he was excited to work again with his friend Eugene. "Let's get you guys train." The american MPD officer indicated.

"Awesome!" Zachary pumped his fist, while the rest of his fellow members were getting excited.

( **Roza, Noah, Zachary, Norman, Yevheniy, POV** )

 _Location: Multiverse Police Department Entrance/Combat Training Room_

 _Time: 6:05 P.M._

 _Date: April 18, 2893_

 _Universe: Outside of the Multiverse_

As they got inside Roza, Noah, also Zachary then glance all the MPD officers working their own business as they walked by in a same directions, while other MPD officers are aiding them in every missions since all of the officers of Multiverse Police Department is going in and out of the entrance. The three marines saw many different species from another planet, as they trotted from the ground floor.

Then the two MPD officer and including Noah, Roza, Zachary went inside the elevator, Norman clasp the button as the elevator door closes on its own. The american MPD officer went to the Combat Training Room, from the 87th floor as the elevator went up with an incredible speed.

After they arrived on the 87th floor, the elevator then automatically open on its own. The three allied marines got dizzy, while the two MPD officers didn't get any problems at all. Noah almost vomited, Roza became dizzy and vomit from that fast elevator ride, and Zachary vomited on the hi-tech incinerator trash can. Later when the three allied marines finished vomiting, the three marines of the allied nation then wipes their vomit off on their mouth.

Then Roza, Noah, also Zachary glance at the combat training room which all of the newbie MPD officer trained. The three former marines saw all the newbie MPD officers, are training in combat... arresting some fugitive or criminals, or taking down hostage takers with their hi-tech weapons. "So," Noah started awkwardly. "When do we start?" The korean but born american uttered, while he formed a smug on his face as he cross his arms around the chest.

"Like…. Right now, actually." Norman responded while raising his left eyebrows, The three marines which is Noah, Roza, and Zachary were scared about the training.

"Are you sure that the training will go well?" Noah interrogated the american MPD officer, while he twirls his pistol around his fingers. Then Norman stops on rotating his handgun, and place it in his holster quickly.

"Well, if you guys can handle the extreme training." Eugene answered that out loud. "You have the possibly would pass our drill, also the three of you will receive your own MDUPG." The ukrainian-american MPD officer responded. "Each of you have your own training room." Eugene replied as he formed a smile on his face, while he glance all of the newbie MPD cadets are training to achieve their goal.

"This will be a hard training." Roza mumbled to herself, as she is looking drumped while groaning. " _Eto nastol'ko zhalkaya._ " The russian-american female soldier talk to her mind.

" _Eun, I jaemiiss-eul geos_." Noah stated into his mind.

"Norman, do you like movies about gladiators?" Zachary inquired the american MPD officer, which is he was thinking about it.

"No," Norman shook his head slowly, while they watch other MPD newbie from a distance training."You know something else beside 'Do you like movies about gladiators?' Huh Noah?" The American MPD responded forming a smug on his face, while he arch his right eyebrows.

"What is it?" The private allied marine inquired, as he smiles in front of Norman.

"I'm king of the world!" The American MPD officer replied, as he outstretched his both arms out of the air.

 **'X'**

( **Roza, Norman, POV** )

( **Play 'Won't Back Down' By: Eminem Feat. Pink** )

"You need to be in an exact ten hours." Norman uttered raged a bit. "Got it!" The American MPD officer shouted at the MPD cadet known as Roza.

"Vy mozhete rasschityvat' na menya, ser." The russian-american female soldier saluted in front of Norman, as she get to her starting position.

Norman then pulled out his device known as the MDUPG out of his pocket, he turns on the device types the password with his random fingers he clasp enter. He proceed to the clock app, Norman pressed the stopwatch on the middle right. The American MPD officer will give Roza the signal, he then responded. "On my mark," Norman is counting down, until zero later when he reaches zero. "Get set, Go!" The lap counter is going up like a speed of a cheetah, then Roza run and went to the training room.

Roza then grabbed a 8.62X60mm T-95 Nightfall Assault Rifle Scoped on the weapons display, also she grasp five of H-20 Exploding Tomahawk and place it on her waist belt. Then the russian-american soldier walk inside as she remained focused, against the enemies that she will encounter. Later when she came into that room, a bunch of turret drones suddenly emerge from the ground and it aimed towards Roza. Luckily the russian-american female soldier evade the turret drones fire, But Roza shot back with her Nightfall Assault Rifle eradicating the turret drones causing it to explode after that explosion it descend automatically on the ground like a plant. Another turret drone shot at Roza, she quickly hide herself from the turret energy projectile. But Roza immediately draw one H-20 Exploding Tomahawk into her belt, then she toss out on to the air and landed in a turret drone producing eruption cloud of smoke. After the cloud of smoke disappears, a circle on just an inch of the ceiling became green as Roza proceed to another level.

Roza enters to a new room were she will seize the sword, known as the Thunder Energy Sword capable of cutting any substances. This ancient energy sword is about septillion years old, ever since the Universe but also the Multiverse came to existence. And the sword was created by a male Terusapien/Human Hybrid known as Wryuz'ihm Yarita Mokichi, he is the son and only child of Krypek from Terus and Hirose Kiramoto Mokichi of Japan in 'Universe 773'. His parents somewhat met billion years ago after the Cadronites-Zethronites conflict, later that year Wryuz'ihm's find out that his both parents are dead caused by an unknown assassin on the year of his birthday. After Roza seize the Thunder Energy Sword her eyes somewhat glowed white as she saw the predictable vision of the ancestors who wield that sword, she tumbles to the ground unconscious as her vision gone pitch black. Roza woke up in her sleep while her head is in pain a bit, creating a minor headache she clasp her side head manually to sooth the pain. " _Are you ok in there, Roza?_ " Norman inquired as he was assuring that she is ok, making Roza cringe her teeth.

"Yes, I am ok." Roza answered weakly, while the pain is in her head. Then after that the headache is gone in an instant she stood up into her feet, she grabs the sword that she weild earlier proceeding to the next room.

" _Could it be,_ " Norman reclaimed his words inside from his head. " _She is the alien reincarnation of Tor'za._ " An american MPD officer remembers, the former alien sword wielder of Thunder Energy Sword.

As Roza enters the second level of her MPD training, she glance all of the enemies surrounding her. Roza's opponents are Y-50 Spiderbots, armed with two .55 Cal rapid-fire gun and also a rocket-missile pods. She smirked manually before the several spiderbots who are ready to attack her, Roza did a battle stance then her sword glows again even her eyes. Roza suddenly transformed into her SB-55 Nanosuit 3.0, the appearance of the nanosuit were actually similar from the Argonokian technology. The armor was created by the Kharchenko Industries, they reversed-engineered the Argonokian tech to be used in every soldier from Vernakia. the color of its suit is black to gray, it also absorbs and withstand any kind of damage. The user can also survived the nuclear explosion but also radiation. The suit have the ability to heal inside the user in an accelerated rate, it also heals the damage inside on the body.

Then all of the spiderbots immediately attacks towards Roza with their machine gun also their missile-rocket pods. Roza run with an incredible speed, avoiding the attack came from the spiderbots. She lunge into the air, and slice one of the spiderbots. She grabbed a spiderbot tightly, stabbing its optics Roza pulled out a tomahawk grenade throwing it against the swarm of Spiderbots when it landed into one of its optics creating a spark leading in an explosion. She utilized her Nightfall Assault Rifle Scoped against the remaining spiderbots, cocking the bolt handler Roza's body were suddenly swarmed with nanobots inside her body. Her speed immediately increased than a normal human, she fire many spiderbot as she can leading them to death. Later she deactivated her mode, then Roza advance to the last training room.

"Huh," The russian-american female soldier breathing heavily. "That was easy." She added, as she panted more before Roza can enter to the next room.

" _It appears that the sword,_ " Norman mumbled into his voice silently. " _Had merge into her body, making her to be more stronger than any normal human._ " The american MPD officer responded, as he was glancing at the lap counter. " _Huh,_ " Norman gasped at what he saw. " _I'm suddenly amazed that she only achieved for one hour in my lap counter._ " He added, as Norman glance at the lap couter while he clasp at it.

Roza then advance to the final training in her life, she enters to a room were filled with few monsters and aliens. All of the Monsters plus Aliens suddenly charge at Roza, she utilized her energy sword killing them in process but one monster immediately tackle her down. She began to have a wrestle with the monster from another planet, Roza cringe her teeth as the monster did the same. She's having a hard time on having a wrestling with an alien monster, Roza turned her head and glance at the energy knife she grab and stuff it into the alien monster's eyes. Causing him to scream in agony, then she escaped successfully while she proned into the ground. Roza then used her Nightfall Assault Rifle Scoped pointing it towards the monster while she aimed, she pulled the trigger then it heard with a loud bang resulting the monster pronounced dead from the ground.

( **End Song** )

( **Roza, Norman, Zachary, Noah, Yevheniy, POV** )

 _Location: Multiverse Police Department Resting Room 1128_

 _Time: 7:00 P.M._

 _Date: April 18, 2893_

 _Universe: Outside of the Multiverse_

After too much embellishment training for Roza, she took a rest for a while then the female russian-american soldier had a dream about the sword which fills with descendant or ancestor whoever wields the sword will transfomed into a nano-suit like soldier. Same as she did earlier, then a sound of thump from the door came by. Roza stood up into her room, and move forward to the door she glance at the peephole it was only the two MPD officers and her two fellow comrades from the allies which is Noah also Zachary. Roza then clasp at the button, causing the sliding door to descend. The two MPD officer, including Noah and Zachary enters the door of her room also the door automatically closed down on its own.

"Hey, Roza," Noah call the russian-american's name out loud. "How's the dense training?" The korean-american inquired the female soldier.

"It was perfectly fine," Roza shrugged in front of her friends. "The training is completely very overkill." The russian-american reclaimed while gesturing every action. "But at least I merely passed it." Roza uttered with confidence, as she shrugged including a smile on her face.

"So," Zachary responded awkwardly, while he turns his both eyes to the right. "The training you had are dense?" He questioned Roza while raising his left eyebrow.

"Good news guys," Norman uttered happily, while he is holding unto something causing the three to turn their own heads from the American MPD officer. "Roza, just passed the multiverse training!" The Major MPD officer uttered, with a smile on his face. "You will receive your own MDUPG." Norman handed the device to Roza with his right hand, then she was actually amazed that she can now travel to any other multiverse unless she would use it wisely.

"Thank you, I-" Roza's mid-sentence is delayed, until she got a major head ache. "My head!?" She screamed in agony, suddenly her both eyes began glowing even her ears and her hair.

"What is happening to her?" Noah glanced at Roza's condition. "Naneun geunyeoege museun il-i il-eo nassneunji moleugessjiman, geugeos-eun naleul seomtteughan!" He spoked in korean, while his sweat are pouring down through his forehead.

"Wait, don't panic." Norman ceased Noah and Zachary to stop panicking. "I'll just use my MDUPG." The major MPD officer pulled out his device out of his pocket, he started scanning Roza through out her body until he found something what is wrong with her.

"So, Norman," Zachary indicated firmly, as he is worried about Roza. "What is happening to her?" The private american added.

"It appears to be an Equestrian Magic." Yevheniy answered completely, while he glance at Roza transforming

"Equestrian Magic? what is that supposed to be?" Zachary inquired the two MPD officers.

"Well," Norman began to answer Zachary. "Equestrian Magic are mysterious magic, came from Equestria in 'Universe 774'." The major MPD officer added.

"We never went there, actually." The allied marine indicated, while he arched his left eyebrow.

"Same as I." Noah added.

Then Roza had grown with pony ears but also pony tails, as her both eyes are glowing like lights. Roza didn't speak at all, her face is seemingly serious at all. "What is the mission?" The russian-american reclaimed with a scary Equestrian voice. "And I will comply." She added.

"Alright," Norman looked to the left, then he used his eyes to turn with Roza. "Your objective is to liquidate the russian emperor known as Romanov." The Major MPD officer uttered, as he used his own device to press the button emerging a holographic version of the russian emperor.

"It will be done." Roza uttered solemnly with high and scary tone, as she stood up and left the room. Noah and Zachary glance of what they saw, as they remained silent after Roza leaves the area.

"What was that for!?" Noah spoked angrily, then he uttered in korean. "Naega jigeum bogo ojeon, mid-eul su eobs-eo." The korean-american indicated.

"We don't know." Zachary uttered solemnly, as he was clutching his chin. "We will need to find out, on what's going on with her." He added concerned, but Norman stopped them.

"You guys have training to do." The american MPD officer waving his one left finger, like the two soldier from the allies are unauthorized to go in a mission without a sort of training.

"Awww, man!" The two allied marines slouch in unison.

Then the two former marines which is Noah and Zachary, are ready for the complicated training. On how to be an MPD officer, they then dressed up in an MPD plain white t-shirt also Noah and Zachary wears an MPD blue khaki jeans. They proceed to another training room for extreme combat training, against every criminal around the multiverse.

 **'X'**

( **Roza, POV** )

 _Location: Kremlin, Moscow Imperial Russia_

 _Time: 5:00 P.M._

 _Date: June 7, 2055_

 _Universe: 1125_

It was four years since the absence of Roza, Noah, and Zachary. the soviet revolutionary war had began on russia against the Romanovs regime, the soviet resistant rebels are very strong movement trying to vanquished the government. While allied forces is pushing forward through western europe, they try facing the PER forces with their military might. but the ponies had extreme casualties, while allies has a lot of casualties others had been converted into four legged freaks trying to serve the two royal sisters but they were getting excuted by some of the allied soldiers. But then a green with purple streak portal had emerge from the alley in Kremlin, no one had ever saw the spinning energy gyre.

A female russian-american soldier came and stepped out of the energy spinning portal, this female soldier known as Roza. Her both eyes are still glowing bright white, along the pony ears and tails. But then she shook her head, as the pair of her eyes went back to normal as for her pony ears also the tails vanished in an instant. While Roza is suffering with minor head ache, she can't even remember a thing at all. She clasp the side of her head trying to seize the pain, while Roze cringe her teeth.

"I need to focused to my objective," The russian-american female soldier uttered, as she pulled out her own MDUPG as the holographic version of the Kremlin emerge from the device. "Romanov is working on top of the floor." Roza responded while she holds her hi-tech gadget known as the MDUPG. "I must get there before he escapes again." She added, turning off her device and putting it into her pocket. " _I need to kill all of his guards first._ " Roza replied solemnly, she then pulled out her sword and suddenly it transformed her into a sexy nanosuit. As she went to the Kremlin by herself its like a suicide mission. But won't worry about it because the Argonokian technology gives her the time on stealth, killing all the guards inside the entrance quietly and silently.

 **'X'**

( **Roza, Romanov, POV** )

 _Location: Romanov's Working Office_

 _Time: 6:10 P.M._

 _Date: June 7, 2055_

 _Universe: 1125_

After Roza had killed many Romanov's patrol imperial guards silently outside of the Kremlin Entrance, he walk quietly towards the hallways until he arrived to that destination. While Roza is in her stealth mode, as she saw the emperor of russia right before in her eyes. As he was planning unto something, during his duty shift as an emperor of russia. "My plan is working perfectly!" Alexander Romanov replied with his russian accent, as he was sitting in his chair from his desk. "And those soviet rebel fools shall be wipe out on the face of the planet." While the russian emperor is still laughing, Roza in her stealth mode had placed all the MK-400 Tiberium Bombs from the side of the ceilings. She then got out safely, while emperor Romanov is laughing like a crazy psychopath. Then when all the bombs are all set, Roza clasp the remote hard creating a green explosion from the room were emperor Romanov is working.

The emperor of the russian empire had been stun and confused, his vision somewhat blurry as the clamor were very loud as Romanov can't even hear anything because of the loud bang of explosion. While his vision is still blurried, Romanov glance a mysterious person wearing in a somekind of armor it suddenly draw the sword and stabbed the russian emperor into the head. Causing him to splattered blood, Romanov is pronounced dead while his corpse had been reclining into the ground. " _My mission objective is complete!_ " Roza responded thoughtfully, as she pulled out her MDUPG and pointed into an empty space. The device then launch a green with purple streak energy portal, the former marine of the allied forces then went inside of the portal as the camera zooms out as flames were bursting into the Kremlin then the screen went pitch black.

( **Post Credit Scene** )

( **Unknown Person, POV** )

 _Location: Halberstadt, Capitalist Germany_

 _Time: 4:45 P.M._

 _Date: July 10, 2055_

 _Universe: 1125_

A person is sitting on a comfortable chair while observing the news on a television, He heard in the news that the premier or emperor of Russian empire is announced dead in Kremlin. "Diese Nachricht ist etwas unvorstellbar, muss ich die anderen davon erzählen." He added in reply, but another person who is to be a german also but the voice is actually female. "Liebling, das Frühstück ist fertig." She called his lovely husband, on the T.V. room. "Ich komme." The german person stood up, and left the room as the screen went pitch black.

 **A/N: Hey, guys, I hope you enjoy this story. Please leave me a smooth review on the section, as long it is not negative. Also press the button of 'Favorite or Follow' on the upper left from the screen, I'm actually done with the soviet arc! Finally, I can move on to the allied arc which contains seven chapters similar to the campaign of the game 'Yuri's Revenge'. I apologized that I'm not actually adding the Epsilon faction. I am sorry for the accomodating, because I'm not actually adding the Yuri's arc sorry. Also please read my fanfic also known as 'inFAMOUS Second Son The Team Death Match Arena', please read it thank you!**

 **-Later**

 **-Cheerios**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	14. Allied Prolouge

**A/N: Hello, Guys, this is SkullCrusher550. Here's another arc known as the Allies, this arc contains seven chapters. Hope you guys enjoy this arc, anyways please put a very smooth review on the section as long its not negative. And this only a prolouge, which is the start of the mission. Also don't forget to press the 'follow and favorite' from the upper left of a screen. Anyways enjoy!**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter XIV: Allies Part XIV: Prolouge**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _This is the year were the Communist China along side with the Soviet Union invades the two Koreas in Korean Peninsula, it ignited into Sino-Korean Conflict. Then the Capitalist Allies with their associates countries, requesting aid from the two koreas against the Communist Chinese and The Soviet Union._

 _Country: Pyongyang, Capitalist Republic of Korea_

 _Time: 4:30 P.M._

 _Date: June 25, 1950 [110 Years Ago]_

 _Universe: 1125_

Chu Soon Hee is a 23 year old Korean, who joins the Capitalist Allies after the korean revolution against the Kim's regime. She is the daughter and only child of Kan Jun Yeong and Sok Yung Hee, But then after a week later her both parents died in massacre came from the communist chinese including the soviet union. Before she joins the allied forces, she first join the Korean Cheongug Army to fight the communist USSR and chinese communist. Chu's rank is first lieutenant, at the age of 24 after her parents died she returned to proceed her studies in Baekseok University. Following her graduation at age of 25, she already acquired a diploma for the first time in her life. Two years later, Chu met an american soldier name Harry Timothy Gibson a US marine who fights the chinese and the soviet union in korean peninsula. One year later the chinese and the USSR lost the war, against the Republic of Korea with their associate allied forces the two communist state signed a non-war treaty to make sure the conflict never happened again. A after a year of conflict on korean peninsula, Chu Soon Hee marries Harry Timothy Gibson. After their marriage these two couples went to United States, she became an american citizen Chu adopted an american name 'Jennifer' so Chu likes it now her full name is Jennifer Eliza Hee. Again a following year she got pregnant and had three children, their names are Charlotte, Hyong, and Henry. Then the PER forces had appeared they invade and attack the United States, but with the Einstein Tech including the Kharchenko Tech the allied forces are invincible. The PER forces under the command of Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends including the widowed Princess Mi Amore Cadenza attack the United States, with the technology that they never across before the stolen Argonokian tech. The allied forces will utilized the technology of Vernakian including the Einstein tech, all of the capitalist country of the allied forces must rallied together in order to defeat the PER forces. Since the conflict between the Soviet and the Allied have a ceasefire, so the communist soviet will join the fight against the ponies. Jennifer's husband and her three kids must be safe from the Equestrian Forces, so she decided to sent them to a place were they are safe from the evil ponies... in far away place from Switzerland in western europe.

And the third great war crisis had begun.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy the allied prolouge, please put a very nice review on the section. Also press the button of 'Favorite and Follow' from the upper side in the screen, I really thank you all for the support, even though I had no 'favorites and followers' in this story but at least I can still write for you guys to enjoy. Anyways, I have to go and I'll see you on the next chapter! Stay tuned, guys!**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	15. Operation Excalibur Part I

**A/N: Hello, anybody, my name is SkullCrusher550. Welcome back to another chapter of 'The Conversion Bureau Command & Conquer Mental Omega', It's agreeable that reviews are welcome as long it's not negative. Additionally, I really need some support with you guys. I do hope you will appreciate it, enjoy the story guys.**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter XV: Allies Part XV: Operation Excalibur Part I**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Glasgow, Capitalist Scotland_

 _Time: 6:21 A.M._

 _Date: May 5, 2060 [110 Years Later]_

 _Universe: 1125_

It is five years since following the death of Premier Alexander Nikitich Romanov by an unknown assassin, A new leader or president from motherland russia has been elected. Her name was Marina Vadimovna Zheleznova, a 23-year old female who make peace from the world. She forged an alliance with the capitalist allied forces against the PER forces, for destroying the human civilization replacing them into a brainwashed newfoal. But the capitalist allied forces including the soviets are fighting for their freedom against the newest threat, but the militia organization known as the 'Human Liberation Front' or the HLF for short has been risen battling the evil ponies everywhere they go. The following day when Marina is done with her summit with the other leaders from every country, she returns to her motherland russia her whole country is undersieged by the PER forces as all the structures from city to town were engulf in flames as it ascend into the sky. Her personal private jet was personally shot down a swarm of Pegasus, with their Argonokian stolen technology which is actually discovered by Princess Twilight Sparkle when she was in her vacation from 'Universe 938'. President Marina of motherland russia luckily survive the crash, from the taiga forest near a river valley in Verkhoyansk on russia. Until a local of russian conscripts equipped with a PPHS-50 who travels from every taiga forest, they finally encounter and rescued the russian president named Marina. A week afterwards as they rescued the female russian president from the snowy forest, she was sent into the hospital to get treated.

( **Jennifer Eliza Hee, General Samantha, POV** )

 _Location: Chunggang, Capitalist Republic of Korea [Chinese-Korean Border Region]_

 _Time: 7:00 A.M._

 _Date: May 9, 2060 [One week later]_

 _Universe: 1125_

It's past one week since when they rescue the russian president into the snowy forest by the soviet forces, in her room Jennifer Hee took a picture of her husband including the kids who appears to be smiling previously from the frame. Her tears suddenly flow down into her eyes as she misses the husband she loves even the three kids she raised, but then a quick on the door came by Jennifer immediately gasp while she wipes her tears into her both eyes. "Who is it?" Jenny inquired as she sniffed for crying earlier.

"Dangsin-eun ilbanjeog-eulo samanda wa jeonsong i" A korean GI responded from the door outside.

"Okay," Jenny uttered while she wipes her own tears. "I will be right over." She went off to her room until walking to the hallways, while all the allied forces of korea are trotting from the same direction as they were working their own business. Jenny then resume her strolling down the hallway into the crowds of people who are walking also, afterwards Jenny somewhat reached the door with a plank naming 'General Samantha' the korean-american woman breathed first then she twist the door to the right as the door opens. The korean-american saluted at the allied general, then the allied general saluted back. "Miss, Jenny," The female allied general started calling her name out loud, as she was sitting in her chair towards the desk. "Do you know why you are here?" Samantha inquired the korean-american female soldier, Jenny puts her both hands behind her back.

Jenny began to think in her mind. "The PER forces invaded russia and china." The korean- american guessed.

"Yes," General Samantha responded creating a small smile. "Your mission is to prevent those ponies from coming into the korean soil, before they can eradicate it." The female general uttered solemn expression. "Do you understand me, soldier?" She mold a serious face, until Jenny saluted before her. "Now, gear up!"

"You can count on me ma'am!" The korean-american indicated, as she saluted Jenny then turns and leaves the room of General Samantha. While the female allied general proceed her working hours.

 **'X'**

( **Jennifer Eliza Hee, POV** )

 _Location: Weapons Room_

 _Time: 7:30 A.M._

 _Date: May 9, 2060_

 _Universe: 1125_

While Jenny is in the Weapons Room she took an AR-15 Assault Rifle as a primary weapon, the Cobalt Semi-Automatic Pistol is for her secondary weapon which she place it from the holster. Also she grab five smart thermo high-explosive grenade, putting them into her belt around the waist. The alarm suddenly blared off in the base, as for the korean allied forces are gearing up also with their weapons plus grenades ready. Futhermore the allied vehicles immediately leave the base, as they are ready for battle against the ponies.

As Jenny is all set with her weapons are completed were she grabbed all the needs for mission, she actually revoked her own family inside on her mind. But the korean-american she shook her head first for she must focused the mission, before thinking about her own family. Jenny leaves her room and went outside the base, as she saw all the korean allied infantry plus vehicles are departing to protect the korean peninsula against the PER forces.

( **Jennifer Eliza Hee, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, POV** )

 _Location: Near Yalu River, Capitalist Republic of Korea [Chinese-Korean Border Region]_

 _Time: 8:00 A.M._

 _Date: May 9, 2060_

 _Universe: 1125_

FTC-X4 _Pacifier_ Field Artillery Vehicle was a self-propelled artillery horvercraft, it was designed by the Kharchenko Tech Industries. plus this vehicle were produced by Futuretech Corporation from Black Forest in Germany, these hoverlift vehicles has three modes the first one they can have the ability to unpack into 150mm Twin Long Range Artillery Grand Cannon which destroys any enemies coming its way. The second mode had the capability to transform into defence mode, which means they are equipped with 10X7.62mm minigun which obliterated enemies. Also the last mode was Anti-Air Mode, this mode were armed with C-45 .55 cal rapid-fire anti-aircraft gun it has the capacity to destroy any aircraft from the sky.

ZX-35 Mirage Tank was an advance Anti-Armor/Anti-Infantry vehicle, which they can destroy both armor including infantry in a single snap. These vehicle were designed and created by Steintech Corporation from Black Forest in Germany, the tank itself has unique ability to camouflage as a tree as long as the tank is stationary. In addition to being undetectable on radar, this allows the Mirage Tank to remain hidden in plain view. With its Kinetic Energy Penetrator Cannon, the tank is more than a match for enemy armor, especially during ambushes. The battlefield is a dangerous place, but when the tress are running for you, you know there is nowhere you can hide.

O-105 Cerberus Heavy Tank Destroyer is a good armor hunting vehicle, they were designed by the Tech-Priest. But it was reversed-engineered by the Steinstech Corporation from Black Forest in Germany, this vehicles is armed with a hull-mounted forward-firing Neutron Laser Projector which it destroys vehicle with a single fire even the armor is tough the main weapon itself can penetrate tough armor. It is also armed with two hull bolters from side armor, which was very effective to infantry.

 _Incoming Transmission_

Two of the FTC-X4 _Pacifier_ Field Artillery Vehicle were moving and suddenly they unpacked with their powerful 150mm Twin Long-Range Artillery Grand Cannon near the shore line in Yalu River. Ten Mirage Tanks move forward on the battle field, then they manually scattered from left to right near the shore line in the river of Yalu the tank itself disguised themselves as trees. While three of the Cerberus Heavy Tank Destroyer were deployed into battlefield, as they are searching any armor to destroy. Then the soldier of allied forces, were suddenly deploy also from battlefield they were provided a T-440 Gundan Assault Rifle, a smart thermo-high explosive grenade, including the Cobalt Semi-Automatic Pistol which it place each of them in the holster.

Something on the side screen had appeared, it was in feminine voice. " You shall never defeat us, savage dirty apes!" A widow pony known as Mi Amore Cadenza shouted furious. "After those filthy humans killed my husband," She commented manually. "I would bring my beloved to justice, even though my forces should not be carried with shame!"

"Prepare yourself, savages human apes!" A widow wife of the Crystal Empire vanished through the transmission, as the screen went pitch black.

Then another cut scene went on, a first squadron of Equestrian warship were in waters trying to cross the Yalu River. The _Pacifier_ FAV fires a bomblets of proton collider landed above them, creating a massive destruction from waters destroying the Equestrian warship each of them. but two of the ship manually survive artillery fire, but another bomblets of proton collider had launch by the _Pacifier_ FAV nevertheless the bomblets miss them. the two of the first squadron concerning the _Pacifiers_ fire, the Equestrian had successfully stepped into shoreline of Yalu River then the PER commissar yelled. "Charge, for the glory of Equestria!" most of the ponies drew their own sword, as they charge the enemy lines without tiring.

Although they didn't know that something were ambushing them, it was Mirage Tank. The ten of them fired their KEP cannon which reduced the invaders into fire of ashes, as they kept on going the PER forces won't give up until they reach the objective however the ten Mirage Tank proceed on killing the charging ponies. as the first wave has ended, another transmission were in the side of the screen appears again. "You think you won this round?" Princess Cadence inquired as she smug evilly. "Our armor are resilient than ever, just like we discover something which is not from earth." The princess of the crystal empire responded as she grin. "Prepare yourself, savage apes." Then the transmission ended, as the cut scene went pitch black.

The screen then went back on, the second squadron of PER forces had crossed into Yalu River from Korean-Chinese Border Region. They are taking an unknown technology that the PER forces have never across before, it was also known as the 'Argonokians'. Argonokians are the mortal enemy of Vernakians from '2055-2580', however the years have past they were not the foe anymore since the two planets make a peace treaty for not making a conflict again.

The _Pacifier's_ FAV discharge another round of proton collider bomblets as it fly into the air, however bomblets suddenly landed on the second squadron of PER forces. It creates an explosion cloud of smoke concealing the whole river, meanwhile afterwards as smoke perish from the river the second squadron of PER forces are still alive which it amazed all the allied forces. But then the stolen tech from Equestrian Forces utilized a tank which eliminate vehicle, it was known as 'ZX-200 Anti-Armor/Anti-Infantry/Anti-Air Gaulwilz Heavy Tank' this is the main battle tank of Argonokian forces that the Equestrians stole. The tank were equipped with B-125 Reaper Anti-Armor Gun, a TP-50 Anti-Infantry Rapid-Fire Machine Gun these thing can oblitirate an infantry into oblivion, lastly but atleast the Z-90 Zrort Anti-Air Particle Cannon they are seemingly effective against air.

The second squadron of Equestrian Forces had successfully landed to Korean territory, after they obliterated China including Russia into oblivion. The Gaulwilz tanks have immediately destroyed the two _Pacifier_ FAV from their positioned, while they demolished nine mirage tanks as the tank itself have the ability to detect cloak units. So Jennifer on the other hand have gone blank, as she didn't know that the Ponies acquired such technology they've never seen in their lives. So her fellow comrades must protect their nation until the last breath of a soldier, while they fire their own primary weapons.

"Fear the wrath of Equestrians!" Princess Cadence reclaimed angrily, as she glance that the humans are losing grounds but not enough. Her personal armies are taking down, every single humankind from the earth.

"Ulineun jeung-won i pil-yo!" A female korean allied GI shouted, as she fires her own weapon against their enemy. "Ulineun jung-wi hal geos-ida mueos!" she continued talking to the first lieutenant, still Jennifer can't even talk as her mind is lost.

( **To be continued** )

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the story, I will continued this one as possible if I have still time. Although I will proceed to the second installment of 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks' tomorrow I think so yeah, hope you stay tuned. See ya later guys!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**

 **-Laters**

 **-Cheerio**


	16. Operation Excalibur Part II

**A/N: I truly apologized about this hiatus, I am very focused about my story known as 'Rainbow Rocks'. Please check it if you have time for it, I also need some support with you guys. Please leave me a positive review, thank you enjoy the story fic.**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter XVI: Allies Part XVI: Operation Excalibur Part II**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Near Yalu River, Capitalist Republic of Korea [Chinese-Korean Border Region]_

 _Time: 8:35 A.M._

 _Date: May 9, 2060_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **Jennifer Eliza Hee, Princess Cadence, POV** )

"Jeni," A female korean G.I. responded, as she trying to wake her up by shaking her both shoulders. "Dangsin-eun uliga yeogie geungeoleul ilhgo kkaeeo iss-eoyahabnida." She included manually as she was worried about Jenny, then the korean-american then clasp the side of her head gently trying to regained focus on her mission.

"Ugh," Jenny replied groaning. "What happened?" She interrogated worriedly.

"Dangsin-ui ma-eum-eun bin gan," The female korean G.I. uttered as she place her left hand unto Jenny's right shoulder. "Bunmyeonghi museun il-I iss-eossneunji." She replied bluntly. "Ulineun abloggang jin-ib i jolangmal eul pagoe hal pil-yoga eoseo." She responded solemnly, as Jenny nodded in reply as they get going trying to destroy ponies while the remaining Allied Forces were obliterating the PER forces with all their might.

The two O-105 Cerberus Heavy Tank launch their Neutron Laser Projector, at the stolen Gaulwilz Heavy Tank obliterating them completely preventing them from advancing the land of korea. Then when the squadron of Ponies had successfully landed at the Yalu River, they then leave quickly at their medieval transport. However, the Earth and Unicorn ponies immediately assault the humans near the Yalu River. But suddenly a gattling gun fire had obliterated most of the ponies, with their blood are gushing out through their bodies. When all the surviving allied forces saw some reinforcements came from the Human Liberation Front or HLF for short, it is an organization who literally hates the PER forces from all the Multiverse that exist. Three of the HLF militia's were riding a Castraterrum Pattern Mark.V Dreadnought Cybernetic Walker were killing ponies as much as possible, then another reinforcements came from the HLF they are the armored division their tank was a ML-45 Xukarb Heavy Tank.

This tanks are the main battle tanks of the Xer'toshians, came from the planet Xer'tos on 'Universe 773'. They were armed with P-55 Anti-Armor Proton Cannon, Two of the TX-99 12.79X56mm plasma dual-machine gun turret, and lastly but at least these tanks can deploy H-50 Explosive Drones they are seemingly effective against infantry.

"Ije naega," The female korean G.I. shouted, as she was happy that the HLF are assisting them against the PER forces. "Jeung-won eul joh-ahaneun geos-ibnida!" She added with a smile, as she was kept on shooting the targeted ponies who landed at the Yalu River while her other comrades are shooting their own weapons as well upon the charging Ponies. As well as the ML-45 Xukarb Heavy Tank and the Castraterrum Pattern Mark. V Dreadnought Cybernetic Walker are using their separate weapons towards the charging Ponies, the Allied Korean Forces including the Human Liberation Front were killing as many ponies as possible. The Xukarb then deploys their explosive drones targeting the Ponies, destroying them at the explosion as the cloud of explosion ascend to the sky.

Then something came out at the side of the screen, it was Princess Cadence who emerge from the side screen. "You think your gonna win this war savage apes." She replied mocking at the humans, at the side of the screen. "Well, I have more loyal ponies who will quell your land," she proceed speaking. "And we will change your human brethren, your country, and your life into perfect ponies." The princess of love responded as she swears every word she spoked, then her transmission began to disappear.

Then yet another scene went up, as a full squadron of PER forces are starting to advance beginning to land at the shore of Yalu River. Then the male korean G.I. replied. "Jeug ag jolangmal ui manh-eun ibnida." His eyes went wide, as he saw a lot of Ponies who are advancing trying to invade the korean peninsula.

"Incluso se dan miedo hay que destruirlos," the leader of HLF extremist indicated, as most of his comrades were fasten with EPT-45 Tiberium Core Bombs unto their chest. "Dios es grande!" he shouted as including his HLF extremist comrades, all of the HLF extremist suddenly charge at the offensive ponies. they then however immediately blow themselves up, by pressing the detonator all of the PER forces were reduce to mist. As the surviving ponies kept on advancing towards their target, then the Allied Forces and the HLF are able to defeat the ponies with their own weapons. "Weapons free, people." Jennifer replied as her other comrades or soldiers fired their weapons, killing all the remaining ponies in process.

"Weapons free," The HLF commander began, as he pointed at the ponies who appears to be doing some offensive. "kill all the ponies without mercy!" The commander of the HLF responded, as the other HLF militia were obliterating many ponies as possible. Then another transmission had began at the side of the screen, it was Princess Cadence who emerge at the transmission.

"Well," she began speaking. "I wouldn't gave up against you barbarian apes." She uttered frowning a bit, as she was still angry about the humans who kill her husband Shining Armor. "You must surrender savage apes and give up your physical form." She indicated begging all the humans to stop being human. "If you don't like Celestia's gift so be it!" the princess of love proclaimed, as she instruct her beloved ponies. "My Little Ponies, Charge!" she yelled as the other remaining ponies attack all the humans, who were protecting the Yalu River against the PER forces preventing them from advancing. Then an HLF extremist rides a car filled with explosives, he pumps the gas as the vehicle goes forward the battlefield.

 **'X'**

 _Location: Near Yalu River, Capitalist Republic of Korea [Chinese-Korean Border Region]_

 _Time: 9:00 A.M._

 _Date: May 9, 2060_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **Jennifer Eliza Hee, Princess Cadence, Albert Einstein, POV** )

"Dios es grande!" Yelled the HLF extremist, as the driver of the vehicle blowed himself up including the ponies in it. The HLF militia and the korean allied forces murdered many ponies from tanks to infantry, then the transmission had once appeared again from the side screen. "Herzliche Grüße," An allied scientist, known as Einstein had spoked throught the transmission. "Commander, I had invented another allied technology," he said in a rough accent. "I called it the JP-440 Cosmic Tank." He introduced it. "This tank can destroy armor, infantry, and air." The allied scientis described, and then he spoked more. "Please, use these tanks wisely commander I have project to do, Ja!" He then left the transmission from the side screen, then the five JP-440 Cosmic Tank have arrived from the battlefield, as each of them were flashing white then afterwards it vanished.

The JP-440 Cosmic Tanks are Advance Anti-Armor/Anti-Infantry/Anti-Air vehicle, its primary weapon were equipped with AT-40 Cosmic Particle Gun they're effective against vehicles. The secondary weapon are armed with V-25 Particle Bolt Dual-Machine Gun Turret, and last but at least the two B-15 Homing Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher this things is very effective to air. these tanks that einstein created were designed by Kharchenko Industries, and produced by Steinstech Corporation in Black Forest on Germany.

While on the battlefield, after all the HLF, and the korean forces had aiding within each other. The Cosmic Tanks advance forward as they destroy the last remaining of the Gaulwilz Heavy Tank, by using its Cosmic Particle Gun destroying it completely reducing them to dust. "The equestrians never retreats to a fight!" Cadence replied as she appears through the transmission, then she disappers afterwards. Then the Cosmic tanks kills many ponies with their particle bolt dual-machine gun turret, murdering them on sight near from the yalu river.

"Igeos-I uliui sigan eul wihae," Jennifer responded as the korean allied forces push forward, from defeating the PER forces while other fellow korean G.I. joins the fight against the ponies. "ap-eulo nae dongji leul mil-eo neohseubnida." She spoked in korean, instead of american. "One shall rise and one shall fall." Jenny replied once more, as she clench her left hand shouting. "Hangug ui yeong-gwang-eul wihae!" she yelled as did for her comrades, she then attacks and kill many ponies as possible with her primary weapon.

 **'X'**

 _Location: Near Yalu River, Capitalist Republic Of Korea [Chinese-Korean Border Region]_

 _Time: 9:45 A.M._

 _Date: May 9, 2060_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **Jennifer Eliza Hee, Princess Cadence, General Samantha, Unknown Ponies, POV** )

"You savage apes are ruining everything," She replied on the transmission from the side of the screen. "Can't you see we we're perfecting your kind, with something unbelievable sort." The princess of love responded, as the transmission then change to the female allied general.

"Do not listen to this ponies, Jenny." General Samantha uttered with a solemn face. "You must stick to your mission objective." She added. "Hangug eun inlyuui jibun eissda." The female allied general spoked in korean, then the transmission vanished.

The following war on Yalu River, the PER forces's are losing grounds with the HLF aiding the Allies. The PER forces were retreating because their enemies is surrounding them, so the PER general had no choice but to retreat. the remain of the PER forces stay and fight these evil humans, while others are running away from a fight.

"You coward ponies!" The male equestrian earth pony scorned the run away ponies. "Stay here and figh-" His sentence gone interrupted, as he was shot by an HLF militia.

"RETREAT!" The female PER general yelled, as all the remaining ponies withdraw from the Yalu River as they all entered in a medieval ships. Then afterwards group of HLF militia including the korean allied forces, as they saw all the PER forces were retreating towards the shore of Yalu River entering in their medieval ships. On the scene someone called an coalition airstrike from the korean allied forces, it was Jennifer who summon the airstrike killing dozens of PER forces.

"You may have won this one savage apes!" Princess Cadence uttered appearing at the transmission. "I swear our victory would be tasteful." Then she disappear from the transmission, at the side screen.

"Hangug e yeong-gwang!" A female korean allied G.I. raised her primary weapon, up high from the air.

"Gloria a España," an spanish HLF militia yelled, raising his primary weapon up high as well including his fellow comrade. "A la victoria contra los potros!" he spoked in spanish. "Una distinción, lealtad y justicia." The HLF militia replied the quote, as he still memorize it even now. then some of the korean allied forces, advance towards the dead ponies. Jenny instructed them they need to searched, some surviving ponies who fought them a while ago. While the korean forces, focused on searching some remaining PER forces who fought the evil humans not a while ago. One male korean allied G.I., saw a earth female pony who once survive the fight between humans and the PER forces he pointed his primary weapon upon the head.

"Bu-in," He called Jennifer, as she ran towards her comrades. "Ulineun meongaleul balgeyonhaessda." The male korean G.I. spoked in korean. "Ulineun-I jolangmal hamkke hal geos-ida mueos?" He interrogated raising his weapon up high, as the earth pony is kind a of scared of what will happened to her.

"We will just question her back at the base." She responded forming a small beam. "If this pony didn't answer we have no choice but to kill her." Jennifer uttered, as a non-lethal bullet were attached to her skin causing to fall unto the ground unconscious. As her world went pitch black.

 **YOU ARE VICTORIOUS!**

 **A/N: Finally! The part two of this chapter is finish as heck, four more chapters and then it's dowe! Please my 'Rainbow Rocks' story and what do you think of it. also if you have time please press the 'follow or favorite' on the upper left of the screen, leave me a very nice review from the review section. Anyways, bye for now ta-ta!**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550!**


	17. Operation Crossfire Part I

**A/N: Hello, welcome to another chapter of 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega'. The name's SkullCrusher550, and nice to meet you. Also I do hope you can support me, if don't like it that's fine with me I won't get mad. Also press the 'Follow and Favorites' at the upper left of the screen. So enjoy!**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter XVII: Allies Part XVII: Operation Crossfire Part I**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Busan, Capitalist Republic of Korea_

 _Time: 10:15 A.M._

 _Date: May 11, 2060_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **General Samantha, Unknown Earth Pony, Eva Mckenna, POV** )

It's been six days that the HLF and the korean allied forces join forces against the PER forces and beat these freaking ponies out of korean peninsula before they invade it, but then a pony who woke up and got her both hands including legs had been tied up into a chair. She's struggling to get free but nothing happened, but then a general woman who came out of the shadow with her both hands were behind her back. "I've seen you've woke up in the middle of the day." General Samantha replied.

"You savage ape," The pony replied in a mocking tone. "Let me go you barbaric human!" it shouted in a enraged tone.

"What is your name, jenjang jolangmal?" She interrogated as she stride forward, while General Samantha use her left hand to hold the captured pony's right shoulder. "If you do not answer me, I will had no choice but to kill you!" the female allied general draw her K5/DP51 9X19mm semi-automatic pistol, she then pointed her pistol at the pony's head. "I'll ask you one more time," General Samantha began speaking. "What is you name, jenjang jolangmal?" the allied general question the pony one more time.

"I would not rather reveal my name," the pony replied back. "I can die in the name of Princess Celestia!" the female earth pony uttered, then General Samantha pulled the trigger as a sound of 'Bang' was barely heard on the background as one bullet fell on the ground. the earth pony's head had a hole in the head, as blood were everywhere on her face as it flows down through the chair.

"Michin bil-eo meog-eul ttong jolangmal!" General Samantha cursed in korean, but a transmission had emerge from the scene.

"General Samantha," a woman in a strong manchester accent spoked. "We had a transmission from Nikolai couple of weeks ago." She uttered sitting on the chair upon the table.

"Well, sent it through." The allied general instructed the allied communication officer that she needs to send the transmission, but Eva obeys as her communication changes.

"Capitalist Allies, I need your assistance from these ponies invading Ukraine" Nikolai replied, begging some help from the allies. "You must go to Zhytomyr." The former soviet soldier responded solemnly. "But be careful," Nikolai warned the allied. "You need to stay out from danger." He added. "It might kill you quickly, Udachi." Nikolai indicated as he and the allied female general both their communication ended, as the scene went pitch black.

 **'X'**

 _Location: Zhytomyr, Ukraine_

 _Time: 11:00 A.M._

 _Date: May 11, 2060_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **Nikolai Nikolyevych Dolinski, Jennifer Eliza Hee, POV** )

The following of the korean helicopter transport descended in the ground on Ozernoye Airbase, Jennifer went down at helicopter transport as she stride at the air field with her fellow comrades trail her footsteps at the middle of the airfields. "Annyeonghaseyo," Jenny spoked in korean, as most of the ukrainian soldiers didn't understand korean. "Dangsin-ege ukeulaina-eo salamdeul-eul manna joh-eun." She responded with a positive smile. "I have come here to see your leader of this operation." The allied korean soldier spoked, as Nikolai came just in time as he shook his hand against hers.

"I am the leader of this operation," the former soviet soldier replied. "Right now we must never lavish time." Nikolai replied gesturing. "Come on let us move on!" he and his soviet resistant rebels went to their own military trucks, as all the other soldier or militia enter inside in the vehicles.

' **X'**

 _Location: Valuyki, Ukraine_

 _Time: 11:30 A.M._

 _Date: May 11, 2060_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **Nikolai Nikolyevych Dolinski, Jennifer Eliza Hee, POV** )

After that operation they have planned for the mission, Nikolai and Jennifer including most of their soldiers were gear up already with their weapons ready for war. All of Nikolai including Jennifer's soldier are all gear up, everything is all set they won't forget all things. "Do peremohy!" One former soviet ukrainian militia replied, raising his one left hand as it clench. Most of the Ukrainian soldiers, and few of the allied korean soldier then enters the military trucks as they are ready for the mission objectives as all the vehicle leave the town of Valuyki.

[ **5 minutes later** ]

Thereafter as all the military trucks leaves for the war against ponies, Nikolai along with Jennifer went to a special mission at Chernobyl, Ukraine. Jennifer dressed in her modern korean soldier outfit, while Nikolai wore his same outfit from the last ten years ago. Jennifer then armed with K3 5.56X45mm Light Machine Gun as her primary weapon, while her secondary was K5 9X19mm DP51 semi-automatic pistol which is insert on her holster, and lastly she had six frag grenade in her belt upon the waist. Nikolai was equipped with IWI Tavor 5.56X45mm Bullup assault rifle, his secondary is PB 9X18mm silent pistol it was insert in his holster, lastly he has four RGD-5 grenade.

"Jennifer," Nikolai summon her name out loud, as he cocks his primary weapon. "Are you ready for war?" he interrogated the korean-american soldier.

"Naneun geuleohge taeeo hago ttae," Jenny replied cocking her primary including the secondary weapon. "I e daehan junbiga taeenassda." She replied as she spoked in korean.

"I do not know what you just said but let us move!" Nikolai uttered as they move out of the empty house. "We must be cautious if there is a pony coming in our way kill it!" He indicated solemnly. "Rozumiv?" He added questioning Jennifer.

"Geulae," She answered speaking in korean. "Nan gyeou ihae." She then again spoked in korean.

"Tse dobre," Nikolai responded holding his primary weapon, strapping upon his shoulder. "shchob pochuty vid vas, Dzhennifer." He spoked in ukrainian.

"Gomabseubnida!" The korean-american blessed the former soviet soldier. "Now, let us move on time is being frittered." Jennifer replied along with Nikolai who just nodded, these two then immigrate into an military utility vehicle armed amidst Heavy Machine Gun above them at the back of their seat. Nikolai was on the drivers seat, while Jennifer is next to him. the former soviet soldier then clasp the handlebar in reverse, the military utility vehicle was going backwards slightly. then Nikolai clasp repeatedly the steering wheel to drive, as the military utility vehicle moves forward as they are going to Chernobyl.

"How many ponies are there?" Jennifer question the former soviet soldier, while he's driving the military utility vehicle.

"For what I heard," Nikolai replied as he drives the military utility vehicle. "The ponies had set up a base there, but they were not affected by the radiation." He phrased while driving the utility vehicle.

"Mwo!?" she got shocked about the ponies who weren't affected by the nuclear radiation. "But that is impossible, no one have survive the nuclear radiation around Chernobyl." Jennifer noted as she was having a conversation with Nikolai, who appears driving.

"That is why we need this." As Nikolai drives the steering wheel, he slows down the military utility vehicle's speed as he wore a piece of anti-tiberium gloves and clutch the glowing bullet.

"What is that anyways?" Jennifer interrogated examining the new bullet, that Nikolai was holding in his right hand.

"It is a Tiberium Bullets," the former soviet soldier introduced the radiant bullets, while he grips the steering wheel on his left hand along with the vehicles that they were riding decreases.

"Tiberium Bullets? Never heard that before." Jenny replied confused about the glowing bullets.

"U nas nemaye chasu," Nikolai responded speaking in ukrainian. "Shchob poyasnyty, prosto movchaty." He uttered the military utility vehicle stops as they arrive at Chernobyl, the two soldier from each sides left the vehicle and closes them gently. Jenny including Nikolai then clasp their own primary weapon, as they need to be cautious if enemy is near by.

 _Location: Chernobyl, Ukraine_

 _Time: 11:45 A.M._

 _Date: May 11, 2060_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **Jennifer Eliza Hee, Nikolai Nikolyevych Dolinski, PER Forces, POV** )

"Nashe pryznachennya maye prybuty." Nikolai indicated as they left their vehicles earlier, as Jenny barely saw the city are clean and no polluted with nuclear radiation. the two of them were the only one who was at the town because all of the civillian evacuated quickly, despite the PER forces had suddenly invade. So Jennifer including Nikolai's mission objective is to kill every of the PER forces, so they need to be careful because Ponies are out there trying to destroy them.

But then a magical projectile suddenly hit them, as a small mushroom cloud ascended into the sky. "Humans-" The unicorn's words got interrupted, as Jennifer shot it with her light machine gun which it heard most of the ponies.

"Vidminnyy postril, Dzhennifer!" Nikolai indicated felt amazed about Jennifer's accuracy, but then a swarm of unicorn along with earth ponies swiftly charge at the two humans who are at bay.

"Probih!" Nikolai yelled running for their life, as Jennifer sprint also after him. while the PER forces are chasing them

"Keobeo hwajae!" Jennifer replied in korean, as she fired her primary weapon upon the ponies while Nikolai shot many ponies also.

"What are we gonna do?" Jenny questioned as she continues to shoot towards the charging ponies.

"Nam potribno pidkriplennya!" Nikolai noted, as the screen went black.

( **To be continue** )


	18. Operation Crossfire Part II

**A/N: Hey, guys, this is SkullCrusher550. I really apologized about the 'Chapter XVII Part I' because that was only short. So I think I might make it a bit longer, so that you might read it. hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter XVIII: Allies Part XVIII: Operation Crossfire Part II**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts **

**#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Chernobyl, Ukraine_

 _Time: 12:00 P.M._

 _Date: May 11, 2060_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **Jennifer Eliza Hee, Nikolai Nikolyevych Dolinski, POV** )

As the PER forces are after them, Nikolai along with Jennifer then kept on sprinting to get away from these ponies. the two soldiers from each side faction went into a hotel, as the four legged freaks are still chasing them with no stopping. They then proceed to an empty room, as Nikolai close the door and then locks it. as the door locks, these two soldiers were trapped inside. The ponies from the outside were already there, Jennifer didn't panic at all while her counter-part freaks out a bit.

"What are we going to do?" Nikolai question the korean american, striding a bit from the other side of the bed while holding his IWI Tavor 5.56X45mm Bullup Assault Rifle. "There is no way out!" He panics more, as Jennifer march forward and use her left hand to slap Nikolai into the right cheek leaving with a red mark.

"OW!" The former soviet soldier screamed in agony. "What was that for!?" Nikolai interrogated loudly utilizing his right hand to his right cheek.

"You are acting like baby," Jennifer phrased blushing then she goes back to her position. "You need to grow up, and start acting like one." She added seriously. "Now," The korean-american spoked to the former soviet soldier. "Alright, What is the plan of getting out of here? Any ideas?" she interrogated Nikolai as she gestured.

"I think we can use this window to escape from those four legged freaks." Nikolai uttered signaling the korean-american. "But the hotel is two thousand feet away." He replied noticing the hotels height.

"I think there is a best way to kill those, fucking ponies!" Jennifer cursed as she put her back pack, grabbing a bomb like drone inside.

"What is that?" The former soviet soldier question the korean-american soldier.

"These are P-45 Drone Bombs." Jennifer introduced them to Nikolai, as the bomb were way too small but still they are very lethal.

"Where did you get these things, anyways?" Nikolai interrogated Jennifer, as he glimpse the five pieces of drone bombs from the ground.

"Steinstech Corporation." Jennifer answered gently.

The P-45 Drone Bombs are designed by the Kharchenko Industries, but it was produced by the Steinstech Corporation their companies allies. These bombs are unmanned bug drones that could fit themselves from the bottom of the door, or they can launch into space or they have the capability of stealth to prevent from getting spotted. These bombs are Anti-Personnel/Anti-Armor, they are useless against air. plus these drones bombs have tiberium core bombs sticking into their butts, and they can kill every soldier when they triggered it. The drone bombs were sincerely used by the allied, former soviets, HLF, including the EURF.

"This bombs are amazing." Nikolai was very amazed by these five pieces of drone bombs, then these unmanned drone bombs proceed to their separate positions. Each of them were blinking like it was on a countdown, waiting them to be detonate if anyone who touches them.

Nikolai along with Jennifer needs a plan to escape with these four legged freaks, the former soviet soldier had an idea. He then used all the blankets as an anchor, after he tied all the blankets he could search in the room the soldier of the former soviet union then puts down all the covering as cables at the window as the sign of escape. Nikolai then stride forward over the window while he was about to leave, he notice that Jennifer didn't want to go.

"What is the matter, Jennifer?" The former soldier of the soviet union question the korean-american.

"I need to stay and fight these ponies." she answered while holding her light machine gun.

"Are you sure?" Nikolai inquired.

"Yes," Jennifer answered seriously. "And tell my husband along with my two son and daughter that I love them." she formed with tears, after that she wipes them with her left hand.

"Okay, allright." Nikolai replied as he nodded, he then proceeds to the window with no turning back.

 _Location: Hotel Room 225 Chernobyl, Ukraine_

 _Time: 12:45 P.M._

 _Date: May 11, 2060_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **Jennifer Eliza Hee, Nikolai Nikolyevych Dolinski, POV** )

The PER forces are banging the door several times, as the door opening immediately take down by swarm of smiling and creepy ponies with crackling laughter. "Human," a female earth mare began speaking to Jennifer. "You must surrender and gave up your physical form." The earth mare pony ordered the human, but she denied not to be pony.

"Before I became pony," Jennifer spoked at the swarm ponies. "I need to say this…. Sin-eun widaehada!" The korean-american shouted, as the P-45 Bomb Drones however exploded including Jennifer along with the ponies who are there died in an eruption. Nikolai can see the explosion cloud a far, he cried as he lost his very own partner, if she wasn't even sure if she was still alive. The former soldier of the soviet union shook his head as he proceed running to get away from the ponies, he calls the ultimate weapon of the soviet union known as the ' **Project Hades'**.

"Hello, this is-" his sentence got delayed, as an unknown beam suddenly struck the hotel. The beam itself releases a shockwave, Nikolai sprinted very fast as the wave actually catching him. the flow of the laser beam were pretty powerful, as Nikolai got seize by it and he got blown away knocking him unconscious.

 **'X'**

 _Location: Chernobyl, Ukraine_

 _Time: 1:00 P.M._

 _Date: May 11, 2060_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **Nikolai Nikolyevych Dolinski, POV** )

The former soldier of the soviet union then woke up as he saw his surroundings that the beloved city or town of Chernobyl has been destroyed by the powerful beam, he glimpse that all the structures are blazing with flames as the smoke ascended to the sky. Nikolai never seen such strong beam in his life, the soviet helicopter transport swiftly descended down to the ground some of the former soviet russian soldiers departed as they saw Nikolai whom shocked by the trauma that he got. "Nikolai, sir," A former soviet russian soldier spoked, as he was armed with AK-74. "We must leave, this place is very dangerous." The former russian soviet soldier uttered, as the former soviet soldier nodded in reply as they entered at the soviet russian helicopter transport, as the rotor began to spin as it whipped through the wind the helicopter transport then went upward as they are going to get out in Chernobyl.

" _I must tell Jennifer's husband about the news._ " Nikolai replied on his mind, as a soviet russian soldier glance at him with fascinated face.

"Sir," the soviet russian soldier began trying to get Nikolai's attention. "Are you ok?" He interrogated the former soviet soldier.

"Yes, I am fine." He answered. "Right now we must return to the base, understood?" Nikolai inquired as a former soviet russian militia saluted in reply, as the soviet helicopter transport proceeds to travel back at their base as his word went black.

 **'X'**

 _Location: Fribourg, Capitalist Switzerland_

 _Time: 11:19 A.M._

 _Date: June 20, 2061 (7 weeks later and one year later)_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **Harry Timothy Gibson-Hee, Charlotte Samantha Gibson-Hee, Hyong Daniel Gibson-Hee, Henry Morrison Gibson-Hee, Nikolai Nikolyevych Dolinski, POV** )

Harry was watching news on television as he sat in his couch he saw that the HLF, EURF, The allied forces, and the former soviet russia are fighting and trying to defeat the PER forces with their military might. His three children Harry, Hyong, Charlotte, were playing video games at their PS4 in their 2893 version gaming room. But then a door bell suddenly rang by, as the sister of Harry along with Hyong paused her controller and she stood up answering the door. "Coming!" She responded as the door bell continues to rang.

Charlotte then opens the door, revealing the former soviet soldier just standing at door. "Who are you?" she questioned him.

"I need to speak with your father." Nikolai responded with a bit gleam on his face, as he was trying to be polite. Charlotte then nodded in reply, as she calls her very own father who appears to be watching some television at their living room.

"Dad," Charlotte uttered trying to call his father. "We've got guest outside the door." She indicated walking inside the door.

Finally, Harry then stride over the door as he met Nikolai the former soviet soldier for the first time. "Um, hello," he replied waving his left hand. "What can I do for you?" he question the former soviet russian soldier.

"I must tell you the news," Nikolai responded with a solemn face. "About what to your wife." He added.

"What is it?" The US soldier interrogated the former soviet russian soldier.

"Your wife is dead," He answered honestly. "She was killed by the ponies in an explosion." Nikolai responded, Harry got shocked about what happened to his wife.

( **To Be Continued** )

 **A/N: Hope you guys and gals like this story, please leave me an appropriate review. Also press the button of 'Favorite and Follow' from the upper left of the screen to show me some great love, anyways I must go see ya guys later.**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Later**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	19. Operation Asteroid Meteor Part I

**A/N: Hey, guys and gals, this is SkullCrusher550. This is the last of the two chapters of 'The Conversion Bureau Command & Conquer: Mental Omega', I'm so happy that I will finish this one by in a fast of one day I think…. I'm not barely sure about it. so anyways, I will also continue the 'Equestria Girls' known as 'Rainbow Rocks' by weekend so please read it. I would like to thank for 'Dinosaur Imperial Soldier' for following and favoriting this fic. I hope I'll be in touch, Alright with that being said let's do this!**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter XIX: Allied Part XIX: Operation Asteroid Meteor Part I**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Project Athena, Outerspace_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: May 11, 2060 (10 weeks earlier and 1 year earlier)_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **President Matthews, POV** )

At the Project Athena base from outerspace, most of the staff inside are wearing Space Nano-Suit designed and created by the Kharchenko Industries but also they're were produced by the Steinstech Corporation. All of the staff inside the base are working busy, while others were marching from the separate direction as they are reaching what they were working for. Then the president of the united states enters at the bridge, he spoked towards from his staff. "Alright, people," he started speaking towards to his staff who are remain seated, as all the employee's got their attention to the president of the united states. "What issue do we got?" he questioned.

"Mr. President," a guy began as the president of America then stride, as he went to him. "Swarm of PER forces attacked Chernobyl not long ago." The guy responded. "But all of the locals has evacuated swiftly." The guy replied as he was doing to his working station, then President Matthews then told the guy who was working.

"Can you zoom in if there's a survivor?" The President of America inquired, as the allied staff employee obeyed immediately. He then nodded, he pressed the zoom in button they saw a two soldiers from the battlefield. As they are fighting the PER forces, on the battleground the US president glance at them that they'll be dead for sure.

"I want them dead!" President Matthews replied as his eyes bulge wide angrily.

"But, Mister President." The allied employee who works at the Project Athena uttered complaining.

"I said fire before I lose patience." President Matthews threatened him, as the staff then listens to the presidents word. The ultimate weapon of the allies then rise to the one hundred percent, the leader of the 'Project Athena' signals all the staff crew if necessary.

"Sir," The allied crew of the 'Project Athena' began speaking. "The weapon rise up to one hundred percent." He uttered. "Which city or town should we eradicate, Mister President?" he questioned the president of united states.

"We obliterated…. The Chernobyl." He answered with a smirk, then the allies's ultimate weapon targeted the city of Chernobyl. The 'Project Athena' charges its weapon, then after that it launch in a fast like a satellite falling from earth. inside of the ultimate weapon of the allied forces, President Matthews glimpse at the huge explosion from earth he then smirks and he turns then leaves the bridge.

"Mister President," A female voice began to spoked, as President Matthews catch some attention to her. "The PER forces was extinguished all of them." She uttered making the president of united states so proud.

"Allright, guess we're done here." The president replied with a bit beam on his face. "What is for tonight's dinner?" he interrogated the girl.

"Beef BBQ Ribs," She answered. "And on the side dish are mash potato." The girl uttered gently.

"Yes!" The president replied as he pumped his left fist, as the girl along with Matthew stride to the hover limousine. Then both of them access the vehicle, the president and the girl both close the door as the vehicle that they are riding departed as they are driving from outerspace and their destination was earth.

 _Location: Mt. Rushmore_

 _Time: 8:00 P.M._

 _Date: July 23, 2061_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **Nikolai Nikolyevych Dolinski, Tanya Smith Adams, Field Marshall Bingham, President Matthews, President Marina, POV** )

The following death of the allied hero known as Jennifer Eliza Hee, who risk her life against the PER forces in Chernobyl, Ukraine. But the ponies are losing the war, with the allies and the former soviet union by collaborating one another. Together with the support of Human Liberation Front along with the European Union Resistance Fighters, they are very invincible of stopping the ponies from ruling over the multiverse. Princess Cadence lost to a fight against the Human Liberation Front, she yielded upon them after the battle in Tripoli, Libya and she was arrested by the Multiverse Police Department later. While Twilight Sparkle and her friends didn't know what to do, so they have no choice but to kill themselves by hanging in a tree of death.

[ **SkullCrusher550: Guys, these ponies from 'Universe 892' suicide themselves because they're losing the war with the humans. But the peaceful ponies from 'Universe 774' aren't fighting the humans, because…. They made a pact with them but it was only my theory I think.** ]

The alliance between the Allies along with the former Soviet appeared to be working well. The following of liberating Gibraltar and destroying the Floating Fortress in the North Sea, the Empire of the Rising Sun were withdrawing their forces from around the world, attempting to plan their next attack.

Despite the Allied high command had become aware of a secret command post located at Mt. Rushmore in the US, when President Marina sent a furious transmission to Field Marshal Bingham. "We won't stand for this treachery Bingham!" she shouted the field marshal. "Do you get me?!" the president of the former soviet union yelled once more. "My advisors warned me about trusting you Allies!" she replied as her transmission vanished.

It arose that one of the Allies' relay satellites was targeted right at Moscow. Bingham swiftly tried to contact President Matthews, who was the only person against the alliance with the Soviets due to his staunch anti-communism views. But the president merely commented. "None of you have the guts on what needs to be done," he proceeds speaking on the transmission. "so I am going to wipe those Soviets off the Earth myself!" President Matthews blurted out. "And you can't stop me!" He commented gesturing. "Should my heart stop beating, the weapon fires!" he yelled as his transmission disappeared. Knowing that allowing Matthew to succeed would mean Soviet retaliation while the Empire could still fight, the Allies were forced to eliminate one of their most influential, now rogue leaders.

"I can not believe what I am perceiving," Nikolai replied holding his IWI Tavor Bullup Assault Rifle. "Your president is somewhat a nutty as fruitcake, than our Soviet Leader Romanov from the past." He responded criticizing, the president of united states.

"Just shut up, and let the party begin!" Tanya uttered clutching her dual pistol with her both hands. As the intelligent officer had appear from the transmission, speaking in her Manchester Accent.

"It looks like the President's gone rogue on us – this is so hard for us to believe!" she vociferated as she was shocked. "Nevertheless," she started. "We have a job to do." The allied intelligent officer responded seriously. "Take out the Communications Tower before he transmits a code to fire." Lieutenant Eva uttered as her transmission ended.

First, Special Agent Tanya along with Former Soviet Agent Nikolai and several Allied spies along with the engineers were sent in destroy the Communications tower at a forward outpost near . Tanya used her double pistols to eliminate the attack dogs, while Nikolai wipe out the Peacekeepers and the Javelin Soldier from the battlefield. Before a spy infiltrated a power plant to take the bases power offline. Tanya then went on a rampage through the outpost, as the Former Soviet Agent Nikolai follows her from a killing spree. Shooting at least rogue peacekeepers and four attack dogs, and utilizing C4 to blow up a Guardian Tank, two Multigunner turrets, the power plants and the communications tower itself. At the same time a engineer capture the boot camp in the area along with the four Javelin soldiers, still loyal to the Allied cause, went to assist Tanya and Nikolai in the destruction of the outpost. With the tower now obliterated, President Marina contacted the attacking commanders.

"If that weapons fires," She replied through the transmission screen. "I have no choice but to launch every weapon I have against the United States!" The president of Former Soviet Union replied shouting at the allied commander. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CEAR!?" President Marina shouted as her transmission screen vanished.

( **To Be Continued** )

 **A/N: Here's the part one of the allied campaign, hope you enjoy it! also please, read and put a nice positive review as long it's not negative. And press the button of 'favorite and follow' at the upper left of the screen. I do hope you enjoy this kind of story.**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Later!**

 **-SkullCrusher550!**


	20. Operation Asteroid Meteor Part II

**A/N: Hello, this is SkullCrusher550. Sorry for taking you so long it is been a hiatus about this fic, because I've been focusing the story known as 'Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'. Hope you guys read this, anyways before I start this story I thank you all for supporting this one. I do hope you would read and review, also press the 'Favorite and Follow' on the upper right of the screen. With that being said let's do this!**

 **The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega**

 **Chapter XX: Allied Part XX: Operation Asteroid Meteor Part II**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer Series it belongs to Electronic Arts**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Mt. Rushmore_

 _Time: 8:30 P.M._

 _Date: June 23, 2061_

 _Universe: 1125_

( **Nikolai Nikolyevych Dolinski, Tanya Smith Adams, Warren Howard Fuller, Field Marshall Bingham, Allied Peacekeeper, President Matthews, President Marina, POV)**

At the monument itself, the bust of Roosevelt cracked open to reveal a huge inter-continental laser, poised to fire at Moscow. Though the communication tower was destroyed, the weapon could still be fired, though Ackerman would have to acces a firebase near the weapon itself. But then the transmission had emerge, at the transmission screen it was the president of United States. "If you come near to my base," He spoked seriously while he rode into his limo. "My dignity and freedom never cease, but also my men would sincerely attack you." President Matthews responded seriously with gesturing, the transmission screen then disappears.

"Commander," The allied marshall replied appearing on the transmission screen. "You must destroy that superweapon before it targets Moscow." Field Marshall Bingham uttered solemnly.

"It's easy peasy," Tanya replied with confidence, drawing her dual-pistol from her holster. "Destroying this Ultimate Weapon is my wonderful job." She replied laughing, while she raises her dual-pistol.

"It is not that easy, Tanya." Nikolai told her, uplifting his Tavor Bullup Assault Rifle. "We need to destroy most of their defence's even their main po-"

"You better shut up commy bastard, before I put some bullet into your head, got it!" She yelled threatening the former soviet soldier from USSR. "Oh my God I hate communist, eh no offense." The allied commando replied.

"None taken," Nikolai responded with a bit smile on his face. "All right, let us get this thing done." He cocks his primary weapon slowly and gently.

An MCV was deployed at the previous site of the outpost, as well as several more engineers, commanded by Warren, recommissioned a nearby abandoned military base. Nevertheless, Ackerman soon attacked the bases with Multigunner IFV's, Riptide ACV's, Guardians Tanks and squadrons of Vindicators. Nonetheless, Allied command by releasing plans for the Mirage Tank and the Spectrum Tower, as well as sending in six Mirage Tank reinforcements, which were stationed there all along.

"What's the matter, commander?" The president inquired taunting me. "Afraid of losing, well I send most of my forces to attack your base." He uttered with pride. "Hope you enjoy being destroyed." President Matthews indicated.

"We're getting pretty hard, Sir, it's now or never." Commander Warren responded, most of his forces are taking most of the President's forces off. While Tanya along with Nikolai, is assisting them in battle to the death.

"Gah! I really wanna shoot that president old man into his thick skull!" Tanya shouted killing a lot of Allied enemy infantry, as for Nikolai…. He throws many of his 'O-110 Anti-Tank Grenade' a grenade that was very effective against Armored Units, this grenades is invented by the 'Kharchenko Industries' but it was produced by 'Steinstech Corporation'. The former soviet soldier then throw some of the Anti-Tank Grenade against the Guardian Tanks who were approaching to the base, each of the anti-tank grenade then went inside each of the tank vehicles. Afterwards, they barely explode with upon small detonation.

" _Da,_ " Nikolai cheered, seeing that all the tank vehicles exploded thanks to his anti-tank grenade. "I told you my _grenades_ would work!" he replied inspiring about his grenades.

"Hey, cuntball," Tanya called out the former soviet soldier, striding forward into her. "Stop celebrating we have job to do." She replied solemnly, as the Allied Peacekeeper heard a laser fire. Then Several Allied Peacekeepers are trying to take cover from laser fire, at the Rushmore defense systems.

"Sweet mother of-" One Peacekeeper gasped replied. "Lasers!" He uttered shouting.

"Why, Honest Abe, Why?!" The second Peacekeeper responded yelling, as they glance at the Rushmore defense systems activating.

"Jefferson, NO!" the third Peacekeeper vociferated.

"What the heck is up with Washington?!" The fourth peacekeeper uttered bellowing.

As Ackermand approached the monument, he activated several Head Control Centers, which caused the busts of Washington, Jefferson, along with Lincoln to transform into large laser platforms capable of decimating an attacking force. Nevertheless, Century Bombers from nearby Allied airbases air dropped engineers into the control centers, where they powered down the destructive heads. A Cryocopter was sent into the field in an attempt to halt Ackerman's progress to the firebase, however a wing of rogue Apollo Fighters defended the limo, and even when a large squadron of loyalist Apollo Fighters shot them down, they crashed their planes intemtionally into the limo, nearly destroying it. Siince Ackerman's death would cause the weapon to fire automatically, the Allies gave up on their attempt to freeze the limo.

After a long campaign, the loyalist forces managed to push through the heavily defended base, and the firebase was obliterated, thus preventing the superweapon from firing, as well as killing thousands of civillians.

"Man, This is hard work," Tanya replied seeing all of her surroundings, that Ackerman's base was destroyed. "But still…. We can advance forward to our old friend's base which is our crazy old man Ackerman." She added. "Heh, rhymes." Tanya replied giggling a bit.

"You do not have to whine like a little girls toy." Nikolai responded pushing forward to Ackerman's base.

"Something's _fishy_." The Allied spy commented. "How did that _crazy_ old man Ackerman manage to set all this up, right behind our backs?" The british allied spy interrogated, but then a transmission has emerge throught the screen.

After the Firebase was destroyed, with his ace in the hole should he die first gone, Ackerman attempted an evacuation from the are by teleporting his Limo to the local Airfield. "Time for plan B…." he uttered as he leave the Limo vehicle, with special service agents were accompanying him. "….Is to escape, you can't take away my freedom against communism." He uttered laughing. His personal helicopter, Marine One, quickly flew in to drop off five Javelin Soldiers to cover his escape and pick up the president. The president almost got away, nevertheless, a Apollo Fighter squadron managed to intercept and shoot down Marine One in time. The Soviet-Allied alliance was saved.

However, in the crash site of Marine One. The president's face was injured, his outfit had messed up the light from the inside were flickering on and off as President Matthews spoked at the Transmission screen.

"You may have won this…. round," he replied as his injury is in critical. "Capitalism…. Will…. Reign, and communism would fall to the ground." The president of united states responded, until Allied Special Agent Tanya hurl a bomb towards the Marine One crash site. "You-"

"Oh, shut up old man!" After she had thrown the bomb, she pressed the detonator it suddenly explode into a small mushroom cloud. Nikolai along with Tanya, enjoys the explosion came from the Marine One crash site.

"It's a shame it had to be this way, but we did it." She reclaimed after Ackermans death.

"Good job Tanya," Nikolai replied putting a thumbs up. "You are the most lunatic commando I have ever met." He responded.

"Awww, thank you you're so kind." Tanya uttered sweetly, until she hug Nikolai as a thank you.

"Commander," Bingham started his sentence, as he emerge from the transmission. "That was a good show, you destroy that terrifying super weapon." He spoked with confidence. "You also eliminate our lunatic President because he put the whole world in danger with that mad stunt." He indicated smiling at the commander, but then he disappear into the transmission.

"I really thank for the save from President Matthew's ultimate weapon." Marina uttered, crediting the commander with his work, of eliminating the American president. "You brought proud but also glory to our opposite side." She responded with a smile. "But, our alliance would never be broken." She indicated, as she disappear into the transmission.

( **The End** )

 **A/N: This is the end of the chapter, I really thank for those who support this kind of story. I'm going to add the epilouge, and I do wish you could enjoy it. Please, read and review. Also press the 'follow and favorite' on the upper right of the screen.**

[ **Epilouge** ]

One male secret service agent and a young woman stride over to the podium, as camera flashes continously. A youth woman had crystal blue eyes, a long wavy silver hair down on the middle of her back, and pale white skin. She wears a Sexy Black Office Pinstripe Unigorm Basque Showgirl Corset Bustier, with a black miniskirt, she have brown stocking that covers the entire legs along with feet, and she wears a high heels.

"Hello," The pretty young woman greeted her audience, over the speech. "My name is Evelyn Rosalinde Harrison," she introduced, her name with a cheeky smile. "and thank you all for coming." She spoked over to the mic. "I tale this podium today," she replied speaking. "Reluctantly." Eve responded as the camera flashes continously. "And with a heavy heard." She uttered. "President Howard T Ackerman was a great American." She continued speaking to the podium. "I was proud to be his friend," Eve indicated. "and proud to be his vice-president." Eve claimed with a smile, as the whole journalists listens to her speech. "Yes," she began speaking, after she clears her throat. "He did try to level Moscow and kill billions of innocent people," she replied. "But only because he was trying to protect us." Eve uttered with a smile. "And in the end," she indicated. "isn't that what really matters?" she interrogated most of the journalist. "We owe much to those brave heroes who stood against the forces of fascism and communism," Eve proclaimed. "Thank you, commander," she blessed innocently. "Wherever you are." She recited over to her speech. "Today," she began speaking again. "I will take the reins of this great country and together," she uttered vowing through her speech. "We will march forward into a bright and properous future." Eve indicated. "We will share with our defeated enemies the fruits of capitalism and consumerism." She replied happily. "For if they're shopping for cars and plasma TV's," she listed some of the appliances and vehicles. "They won't want to build up massive armies, or invent new weapons of war," she declared. "they'll be enjoying the American dream," she stated. "sitting with their families on Super Sunday," Eve noted. "Watching the big game with the rest of us." Eve alleged. "Fellow citizens," She noted as her speech went interesting, to the journalist to understand. "I humbly accept this honor and promise to make you proud." She expressed. "Thank you, and God bless America." She blessed confidently, the journalists then clapped before her leaving to the podium with her companion following her. 


End file.
